Dark Love
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Dark Link and Link are living together. Things have gone well so far but now small problems start to come up. Will their love towards each other be strong enough to pull through it all?
1. Story 1, Part 1

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.

**Rating: **M to be safe. I'm always bit wary when rating so I probably put higher rating than needed. Anyways, at least it gives chance for bit harder chapters too. ;)

**Summary:** Dark finds out what Link has been keeping hidden from him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

CHAPTER 1  


Link came home tired and exhausted. The day had been as harsh as the ones before. And this had been going on for the past two years. He had hoped for a difference by now but nothing. Dark's salary wasn't enough for them to live on but at least he was having a work he loved. Link on the other had was still working in a place he hated. _At a bar._

Link sighed heavily as he finished the dinner. In all reality he would've rather curled up in a bed and slept than worked with the food. He held the yawn in while setting the table. He bit dreaded about what would be up for coming.

Dark came home few minutes after Link had gotten the table set and the food brought it. The darker Hylian smiled happily as he came in. He kissed his loved one to lips before already hugging him. "You're amazing, Link." Dark whispered before kissing him again. Link blushed a bit but answered into the kiss on both times.

The dinner went the same as always. Slight talking, mainly about Dark's work instead of Link's, then again Link did try to avoid that topic, while enjoying the food. Sometimes they even went into the little game of feeding the other one. Yet, during the dinner they exchanged kisses now and then with Dark being the one who took more specific places to kiss into like Link's ear or neck.

Link had always known that out of the two of them he was the submissive one and who always gave in. Usually he didn't mind about that. In fact, he enjoyed it when Dark had the control of things. And it was pretty much always Dark who started it.

After the dinner things heated up a bit. Dark knew exactly how and where to kiss. And Link quite well gave out mix of a purr and whine when the darker Hylian was kissing and scratching at his ear. That was all it needed before things were already heading deeper.

Link barely even realized when he had ended up into the bed with Dark above him. Things were just going bit too fast for his tired mind to follow. Yet, when the darker Hylian was looking uncertain and ready to back off, Link took the initiation and kissed Dark while scratching his ear. From there he continued into kissing the other ear while still scratching the earlier ear. Very soon that drove Dark over the edge and continued forward.

Link knew he would be lying if he said he didn't like what followed. There just were some things that took something out of the pleasure with the first thing being that he honestly was tired and would've needed the rest instead of love making. The second thing was that he loved Dark so much that it hurt to see him disappointed and hurt if he would've declined from the daily love making. He had few times told he honestly was tired and the hurt and disappointed look had quite a much killed his heart. He couldn't stand it so eventually he just accepted love making as a daily situation. The third part was it was all there was for them anymore. Breakfast, work, dinner and love making. That was all their days consisted of. Link still remembered how there had been so much more in the days. Eating out, going for a date, exploring, adventuring, talking, snuggling... There had been so much more in those days than in these days. And he honestly missed that. As the fourth part was the very fact that Link usually ended driving Dark over the edge which left him with bleeding bite marks and scratches. Those hurt. And Dark had usually been so gentle and caring. Fifth thing was that Link usually cried himself to sleep while Dark pretty much fell asleep after having snuggled close to him after the love making. Sixth and last was the fact that Link made sure to hide the damage and bloodied bed sheets. He just couldn't let Dark know what was going on. He couldn't stand the hurt in Dark's eyes if he knew nor the disappointment. Link just simply loved Dark too much to cause him harm.

That love had also been the reason it had taken nearly a year before they finally had gone for it. For six months Dark had been very slowly and carefully leading and teaching Link about lovemaking. Link had honestly felt both embarrassed and ashamed of his lack of knowledge but Dark had reassured him over and over again about things being alright. That he didn't mind about teaching and waiting.

Link hated the fact that he often held some information within him since he was too ashamed to tell that he didn't know about something he should. Those seven years he had slept through had left a gap within him. A gap he hated to admit and which he always feared to end up hurting Dark with. So, he rather went with things and just kept apologizing once he did something wrong. Like the first time Dark had kissed him and snuck his tongue inside of Link's mouth. Link had freaked out, having not understood a thing of it, and nearly instantly started to apologize about his reaction. Dark had been bit startled but very soon he hugged Link and told that everything was alright. It had taken several months before Link had accepted it as a part of things and actually learned to enjoy of it.

Link knew he was naïve and romantic about love while Dark could be romantic when he wanted to but he sure as hell wasn't naïve. The darker Hylian knew exactly what he was doing and how. Link lacked in that knowledge so thoroughly.

As the next day come forth, Link made sure that Dark was out of the house first. He couldn't afford the dark Hylian to know how things had gone during the night. Link woke up first, changed clothes very quickly before working with the breakfast. After that he waited for Dark to leave the house before he started to clean and change the bed sheets. Once he was done and knew there was nothing that could tell things out, he left to work.

Link couldn't hate his job more even if he tried to. The bar's main customers were men, obviously, but that wasn't what bothered him. It was the way they acted. Sure, he could understand the alcohol having its effect but he couldn't understand that the actions were allowed. He could just try and ignore the words and whistles but he couldn't ignore the touches. It was rare cases when someone would get him cornered and force him to bark and maybe even land few hits to get away. Usually that only ended into reprimanding by his boss, yet he wasn't kicked out. The only thing that helped him through the work was Dark. He could think about him and admire him in his mind as well as reminisce about the better days.

Unknown to Link, Dark had put in notion that everything wasn't alright with Link. He had been meaning to address about the situation but his actions of affection had been taken further by Link. The dark Hylian knew he should've backed off but for some reason Link just kept going with it. He didn't know why but he felt like being the fault. There was something he didn't understand and of which Link didn't talk about. For that reason Dark had bought a video camera. He hadn't told about it to Link as he had hidden it into their bedroom. So far he hadn't dared to check it even if he had had a chance but now he needed to know the truth.

The video camera was whole time in the back of Dark's mind. He felt awful about videoing them without Link's knowledge. In all reality he just wanted to go and take it off and erase all there was. Yet, he felt like it would hold the answers he searched for. Still, it wasn't the first one he went for as he came home hours before his normal time.

Dark remembered when he and Link had taken turns in cooking. For a year and half, nearly two, they had been keeping it up. On one day it was Dark's turn, at the next was Link's and then back to Dark before going for Link and so on and so on. It was fully functioning arrangement and both had actually enjoyed it. Link's cooking was always something on the line of what he could use straight from nature while Dark used other things too like flour, chocolate and stuff you had to buy instead of grow on your own.

Dark sighed heavily as he realized that for the past six months, maybe even longer, possibly for a year already, he hadn't done any of cooking. Now he was fully adamant about changing that. If Link had been cooking for a year, he'd take the next one. After that, hopefully, they could go back into taking turns.

Still, before cooking or checking the video camera, there was something else he needed to do. And Dark hated to even think about it as he went into Link's room. Journal was something very personal and the dark Hylian fully dreaded to even touch the book which he knew Link to write into now and then. Yet, he hoped to get the answers from there since Link didn't talk. Dark gulped once while with very shaky hands he opened the last written entry. He just didn't dare to check anything else.

_"May fifteenth_

_I hate my job. I hate it so much that one couldn't even believe it to be possible. I just wish I could"_

Dark frowned as the entry seemed to end way too abruptly. Suddenly he sighed heavily and slumped. He remembered having come to Link's room, wrapping his arms around him from behind and kissing his neck before inquiring what he was writing. Link had pretty much slammed the Journal shut before standing up and leaning on Dark. From there they had went into the bedroom and... Dark sighed as he realized that was where the rest of the evening and night had been spend at before heading to work. Link hadn't been able to finish his Journal entry at that night.

Dark gulped before he went into the bedroom. He had never been so scared and worried in his life as he took a chair and carefully got the video camera down. The dark Hylian took once a deep breath, stopped the recording and took up on the latest video the camera had. Luck had it that it recorded each day into their own videos. It got its electricity from the cord which was connected into the device that gave the magic of electricity into the house. The video camera itself had surprisingly huge memory so it could record video worth of a month. After that it recorded the new one by deleting the oldest one.

Dark gulped again before pressing the play-button. He sighed a bit disappointed as his and Link's talking was too far for the video camera to record it... Until they came close or into the bedroom. The dark Hylian blushed extremely bright red as that nights activity was shown. Yet, he frowned at one thing. It was _Link_ who took the starting of things. This time Dark himself had been bit unwilling but after a short moment of coaxing and kissing, he took the lead and control of the situation. Already at that day there was something wrong going on but he couldn't figure it out.

Slowly, as he moved quickly through the empty room parts, he started to realize the situation. Things were changing and definitely _NOT_ into right way. That which started off as lovemaking turned into something wrong. It wasn't rape since Link was willing but it certainly was NOT lovemaking. It was very clear that Link wasn't exactly happy of the situation but he didn't fight back. In fact, he even encouraged Dark forward. And night after night he ended up hurting Link. First it was scratches. When the dark Hylian had noticed the scratch marks for the first time, he had freaked out. Link kept telling it had been just accident and nothing more. That it didn't matter. Yet, the further things went, Dark's gentle nibbles turned into bites which drew out blood. Link didn't fight back but it was certain he didn't like it either. And not even once did he say a word about it. He only hid it and kept it out of Dark's knowledge.

"What the hell I've done, Link...?" Dark whispered as he slowly lowered the camera and stared horrified ahead of him. The images were flashing through his mind as he just barely understood them. He had hurt Link. He had hurt the only one he swore never to harm in his life. The one who had his heart and life.

Dark fell to his knees while not realizing at all of starting to cry. He couldn't comprehend what he had just seen, what he had done night after night again. The dark Hylian hid his face into his hands as he slumped forward and cried. "I'll make things right, Link. I swear." He whispered quietly while he shakily stood up. Dark sniffed and dried his tears before climbing back to the chair and hiding the video camera again. Yet, this time it wasn't on.

Dark went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as he tried to come up with a plan. He needed to make things right. He owed that to Link. The dark Hylian took once a deep breath but suddenly he got an idea. With a wide grin he started to work it out.

Couple of hours later Link came home. "Dark, you home?" He called while fully not waiting for an answer. _"Why do I keep calling for him? He's never home before me. Daaamn, I just wanna go to bed! Why can't I just ignore the freaking dinner for once?!"_ He thought while feeling dead-tired and nearly whining in his mind. The day had been even worse than before. Those son of a bitches had been touching him. There was only _one_ person who had rights to touch him and that was _Dark_!

"Link! Welcome home! I'm in kitchen!" Came a sudden reply which fully startled Link. He had _NOT_ waited to hear Dark's call. With a fully confused and surprised look on his face, he went into the kitchen to find Dark working with food.

"Dark?" Link called thoroughly confused. "W-what are you doing?" He continued even though that sounded like the most idiotic question since he could easily see him handling the dinner.

"Hey!" Dark replied straight off with fully chipper voice and a wide smile. "Cooking, obviously." He continued before putting the spatula down and coming over to Link. Link was still fully confused and he was bit startled about the sudden gentle kiss which got him to close his eyes and enjoy of it. "You look bit tired. You wanna take a nap before dinner?" Dark inquired bit worriedly after the kiss.

Link blinked few times in surprise. "I..." He started before shrugging and smiling a bit. "Nah. I'm just wondering what you do back here early." Link continued before nearly facepalming. "I-I mean it's cool and nice but, um..." He tried but couldn't find the right words.

Dark chuckled a bit and kissed Link again. "Thought I could surprise you for once." He started with a smile. "Besides, you've been doing the meals for the past year or so. It's about time I pick up on my side too." The dark Hylian continued. "Which reminds me... Gotta go back to cooking. Don't want to ruin our dinner." He told and winked with a grin while already going back to continue his cooking.

Link followed him and slumped down to the table. He kept his gaze fully fixed in the darker Hylian with a slight smile. Dark glanced at him now and then while feeling bit worried. "Link, honestly, if you want, you can go to sleep for a while." He told as calmly as he could.

Link shrugged but didn't move from his place nor did he turn his gaze off. "I'm surprisingly awake right now." He started before bit grinning. "And I'm enjoying the current view which I doubt to have if I went to bed."

Dark blushed very slightly at the hidden compliment in the words. He worked with the food for a while longer before he sighed and leaned against the counter. Link frowned in confusion but before he had a chance to get up and go over to the one he loved more than anything in his life, the dark Hylian already turned around with a sorrowful smile. "Link... There's something I have to tell you." He started bit uncertainly before taking once a deep breath. "And it's best if I actually showed it." Dark half whispered before nodding towards the bedroom.

Link frowned even more but got up and followed the dark Hylian out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. He watched with growing confusion as Dark dragged a chair close to the window and climbed up to it. As the dark Hylian took the hidden video camera into sight, Link gasped in shock. He didn't know what to say or think. For a moment he thought about it being a present or such but he had a bad feeling of the situation.

"Link, I... I-I'm sorry..." Dark started very hesitantly while bringing the video camera over. "I... I've felt that things haven't been alright between us." He told sorrowfully and gave the small device to Link. The dark Hylian gulped once while continuing: "I have been recording our life for quite some time." Suddenly he blushed and turned his gaze off. "I was meaning to get our conversations into it too but, um... It kinda failed to do that. Instead, well, it has, uh... Bedroom stuff." He confessed before blushing brightly.

Link stared at the video camera with fully disbelieving look on his face with a mix of disgust. "Y-you've been...?" He started without getting the words out before already sighing heavily and slumping. "How many knows?" Link inquired while offering the video camera back to Dark but keeping his gaze off and in the floor.

Dark was thoroughly startled. "No-one! I swear!" He shouted straight off while taking the device. "All of it is in this little thing. The oldest ones have been recorded over once it got full." The dark Hylian explained with calmer voice. "I would never do something like _that_ to us, to you. You know that, right?" He stated but looked bit worried.

Link sighed heavily and nodded but he didn't raise his gaze up. "And have you checked what it has recorded?" He asked bit defeated. Dark sighed and slumped while nodding.

"I have." The darker Hylian whispered.

Link nodded but he still kept his gaze off. "So, you know how things have been going, right?"

Dark sighed heavily and nodded again. "Yeah. And I'm extremely sorry, Link. I never meant to hurt you like that." He answered before taking those couple of steps closer to Link and hugged him. "I'm sorry I've been so blind. I'm sorry I haven't realized what was going on. I'm sorry, Link. I'm so sorry." The dark Hylian whispered while starting to cry. "I'll make everything right. I swear. For the next year, starting from today, I will handle the meals. And I'll talk myself higher salary. And you'll quit your work. We'll get you into the job you enjoy of." He swore with full meaning to keep his promises.

Link closed his eye and leaned against Dark. He felt surprisingly calm at the moment. The dark Hylian had just given explanation into the question of why he was home so early. Link had bit feared for the worst but that worry had just been blown away. He smiled and reached up to bit scratch Dark behind the ear. "I love you, kitty." Link whispered while smiling at the purring the dark Hylian gave out at the touch before already kissing him gently. Dark answered into the kiss very swiftly.

"I love you too, angel." The dark Hylian replied with an admiring smile. After that he kissed Link to nose before putting the video camera to the chair. "I'll fully empty that soon but now..." He started before already ushering his love out of the room and back towards the kitchen. "...we'll have dinner. I hope you'll enjoy." Dark finished as they reached their destination and he got Link to sit down.

The dark Hylian brought the food over and took the cloth off of the plate to reveal stack of pancakes. Link was startled of the treat but his expression brightened straight off. After the main food was brought into the table, Dark fetched the fruits and berries to go with as well as the hot chocolates mixed with strawberry.

After dinner and washing up, Dark snuggled up with Link in the bed. He gave few gentle kisses but didn't even try to take it anywhere deeper from there. It didn't take too long before Link had already fallen asleep. The darker Hylian smiled, tightened his hold a bit and closed his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	2. Story 1, Part 2

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.

**Rating: **M to be safe. I'm always bit wary when rating so I probably put higher rating than needed. Anyways, at least it gives chance for bit harder chapters too. ;)

**Summary:** Dark keeps his promise and takes Link out to quit his job and to make the best of the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

CHAPTER 2  


At the next morning Dark was awake first. He smiled at the sleeping Hylian in his arms. About an hour later the dark Hylian started to purr and his smile widened as Link started to smile in his sleep. It didn't take long before Link talked but he didn't yet open his eyes but he turned from his side to his back: "I really love to wake up hearing you purr."

"I know." Dark replied before already smiling sorrowfully and gently running his hand through Link's hair. "I'm sorry I haven't done this for so long. I never meant to leave this off." He continued before leaning closer and kissing Link's nose. "I love you, Link. You know that, right? I love you so much." The dark Hylian whispered.

Link opened his eyes while smiling a bit. "I love you too, kitty." He whispered and kissed Dark gently to lips. He sighed a bit as he hugged the darker Hylian and closed his eyes. "Will you come with me when I quit my job?" Link inquired but he wasn't waiting for him to say yes.

Dark smiled and tightened his hold once again. "Of course I will." He answered before pulling off and sitting up a bit while smiling down at his love. "So, what do you want for breakfast today?" The dark Hylian inquired before gently kissing Link. "Or would you rather let me surprise you?" He continued with slight grin.

Link smiled happily but very soon that turned into mischievous grin. "I think I would like to have you as my breakfast but then again, if I ate you, I would lose you." He started while having bit of a lopsided smile on his face. "So, I'll let you surprise me today." Link finished but as he was trying to sit up, Dark pushed him back down.

"A-a-aa! You're gonna stay in bed. I handle things from now on." The dark Hylian told with a sly grin. He leaned down and kissed Link. "Stay in bed and enjoy of the day free of chores and responsibilities." Dark stated and stood up. "Breakfast will be served to bed today." He explained and winked once.

Link took a deep breath and relaxed while closing his eyes. This was one of the things he had been missing for a long while. He smiled happily while wondering what Dark was going to plan for the day.

Link opened his eyes and sat up when he heard Dark come back. "So, what do you ha—" He started but didn't get further as the breakfast was already revealed. He couldn't do other than stare at the offered food.

On the tray was fruit salad, berries, orange juice which was just done instead of having been bought from somewhere, vegetables like carrots, cucumber and tomatoes, some fruits on their own, hot chocolate and out of the scent it was done out of the similar fruit as what Kokiri Fruit was with the addition of strawberries. There also was few toasted slices of bread and some jams to go with them. Last but not least was few bars of chocolate.

Dark set the tray down in front of Link. "Just eat whatever you wish." He told while going for a toast and orange jam. Link licked his lips before already picking the salad up. He didn't remember when he last had had a fruit salad... Or anything of the other things on the tray.

Dark watched silently as Link enjoyed the breakfast. He didn't want to bring the mood down but there was something he needed to talk about. "Link... I'm sorry to ask this but, um... Where are you working in these days?" The dark Hylian inquired very hesitantly.

Link sighed heavily and slumped. "At the bar..." He mumbled and shivered once. He didn't want to talk about it but he knew the topic was just started and wasn't going to be dropped off anytime soon.

Dark was fully shocked. "Y-you're not meaning about the same bar where you started about a year ago?" He inquired while fully dreading the answer. Link just simply sighed and nodded. The darker Hylian sighed heavily and shook his head. "Why haven't you gone for your own dream job by now? We promised we'd support each other on any way possible to gain the job of our own wishes." He asked while looking fully shocked.

Link shrugged and sighed once again. "I never wanted to say this but your salary's not enough for us to live off of it. That's the reason I haven't quit my job. We need the money." He answered sorrowfully.

Dark was fully startled but soon he sighed and dropped his gaze down as his ears drooped. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I never meant to put you in this kind of situation." The dark Hylian continued even though he would've gladly wanted to ask why Link had never said anything about the situation. Yet, he knew the answer. Link wasn't one to bother others with his problems. He was always the first one to help others but the last one to ask for help when he needed it.

Dark frowned as he thought the situation through. Link took that moment of silence as a chance to calm down and continue eating. Eventually the darker Hylian raised his gaze up with a determination in his eyes. "Alright. I got a plan for today if you're willing to listen." He stated.

Link turned his gaze into Dark the moment he started to talk. "You know I'm always willing to listen. And most of the time willing to follow your plan through too." He replied.

Dark chuckled a bit. "Simple yes or no would've been enough." He told with a slight grin. "Alright, anyways, the plan is this: After breakfast we go to your working place and get you off of that. Then we spend the day in few cool places. And I will take you to eat at some nice place of your choice. Tomorrow we'll take Epona, and rent a horse for me, and we go for a long ride. Maybe even having a picnic basket along. Don't worry, I'll handle the food part as promised. After that you'll think through what you honestly want to do for living. And then we go for it. I'll support us as you work your way into your dream job." The dark Hylian explained.

Link smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a great plan." He told while thinking Dark's words through. There was only two things he dreaded about. The first one was quitting his job. The second thing was about how they'd be living with smaller salary.

The breakfast went surprisingly well. Just before they continued to eat, Dark pulled Link to his lap. From there it went quite soon into feeding each other instead of eating normally. What the dark Hylian enjoyed the most was to see Link happy again and hear him laugh. It was something he had been missing for quite some time already.

After the meal time, Link was anxious. He wanted to hold Dark's hand but he didn't dare to. They still tried to keep things bit hushed to prevent wrong kind of ideas and reactions. The walk to the bar was done in silence. Dark felt bit uncertain and helpless. He wanted to do or say something to reassure Link of things going well but all he could do was to be as a moral support.

Before getting inside the bar, Link stopped and took once a deep breath as he gathered his courage up. After that he pushed the doors open and walked in with a determined look on his face. Even for that time of the day, the place was nearly full already. Link had no idea of where all of those people came from or how they could spend so much of time in such a place. But, that wasn't the worst part. The worst was that he had to walk past most of them to get to the place's owner's room.

As they were going past a bigger group at a round table, one of the guys took hold of Dark's tight. "Hey there fury eyed beast. Wanna join us?" He inquired with fully seductive look on his face. The dark Hylian had already the words on his tongue but he never had a chance to reply to the guy.

"Hands off!" Link growled while turning around and slapping the guy's hand off of Dark. Right after that he slammed his hands against the table and glared at the guy on full force. "You can say and _try_ to do anything you want with me but you will _NOT_ touch my friend! Got that?! Otherwise I will kick you the hell out of here!" He continued fiercely without caring how many would hear him.

The group was quite startled about Link's outburst. It also caught everyone else's notion. Soon the guy started to grin smugly. "And I can get you fired if you do that." He told slyly.

Link narrowed his eyes at the statement, snorted and smirked. "I don't care. In fact, I'm here to quit my job." He stated surprisingly calmly and stood straight again. "Goodbye." He half grumbled before taking hold of Dark's wrist and continuing the way while partly dragging Dark with him.

Dark was fully startled of the situation. He hated the fact that he had never inquired from Link more about his job. _"If I had known, I would've taken you the hell out of here so long ago..."_ He thought while already trying to come up with something to make the day worth it. Yet, his thoughts were cut short when he heard a woman's shriek.

"Let go of me!" One of the waitresses shouted as she was pulled down to one guy's lap. Yet, before things could've gone further, Link was already there. Dark hadn't even realized how Link had gotten to the duo so quickly.

"You heard her!" Link almost snarled as he pulled the young woman off of the guy's hold. "You have _NO_ rights to touch the workers in here!" He continued harshly.

The guy was slightly startled but he wasn't fazed at all about Link's words. "And how does it make difference between you and the women working in here?" He inquired calmly.

"I'm a guy." Link stated in deadpan voice. "Or are you too blind to see that, huh?" He continued before already turning his back to the guy. Link sighed once before he smiled at the young woman. "It might be best if you worked at the back today. Just in case." He suggested gently. The woman stared at him before already blushing a bit and nodding. After saying her thanks, she left to work at the safer areas. Link sighed heavily before he continued his way towards the boss's room. Dark followed Link once again while feeling proud of him.

Just before they reached the owner's room, the man came out. Link tried to stay calm as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked determined. "Sir, I'm quitting." He stated sternly.

The man snorted. "And here I thought you needed the money." He replied calmly.

Link shrugged. "Plans changed. I'm out of here now." He told but the owner of the place wasn't willing to let things end just like that.

"Wait a sec. Your contract is still valid." The man said with a slight smirk. "But, if you wish to leave, then you accept my challenge." He continued with a grin.

Link narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze back into the guy. "What challenge?" He inquired while bit fearing of what it would be.

"Duel with me." The boss told and nodded towards the back door which was only used by few and selected persons. Link felt uncertain but he followed the man into a small storage room. Dark stayed close to Link to give at least slight support. He wasn't too happy of the situation either but as they entered the room, he grinned.

The locked place was filled with different kinds of swords. Long and short. Wide and thin. Decorated and plain. Everything and anything that had sharp blade was in there. "Sword on sword." The owner of the bar told. He picked two swords and threw one to Link whom caught the weapon with ease. The man was bit surprised of the catch. "We'll fight at the back." The guy told and went through another door with Link and Dark following him.

Link grinned slightly. It had been a long while since he last had held a sword in his hands and it felt good to wield a blade again. He gave it few simple slashes while admiring the fact of it being well balanced. The blade seemed sharp too. "So, what are the rules?" Link inquired while turning his gaze from the sword into his ex-boss.

"To first blood." The man told and attacked without waiting for Link to be ready at all. Yet, Link's instincts hit on the moment he saw the sword of his opponent coming at him. It was few years since last fight because he hadn't had much of time to spar with Dark for a long while. Still, he easily blocked the attack and pushed against it. He soon got the guy to back off and the swords off of each other.

Link fought with his right hand just for fun. He was ambidextrous but his left arm was bit better than the right. Still, it didn't stop him from practicing the use of his right side too.

For a long while Link just simply countered the attacks and kept his ex-boss at bay. The guy was actually surprised of Link's ability with the sword. He had been waiting for an easy fight.

"How about we leave the practice off and start the real thing?" Link inquired with a grin as he changed the sword into his left hand. The owner of the bar frowned but as Link attacked, he gasped and brought his sword for a defense. Link chuckled while striking out lots of different slashes. His ex-boss had hard time to block them.

Dark was grinning widely as he watched the fight. He saw easily that the owner of the bar had thoroughly underestimated Link. But, that wasn't what he enjoyed the most. What he really loved was the fact of Link having fun with the fight.

Link knew he could finish the fight whenever he wanted to but he enjoyed of the practice bit too much. Without meaning to, he was actually showing off his real abilities instead of keeping them hidden. His attacks were precise and strong. His style was unique and working. His reactions were quick and well thought out.

The owner of the bar gasped as Link landed a strong kick into the his abdomen and stuck him to ground. Yet, before the man landed back first into the dirt, Link slashed a quick but shallow wound to the guy's arm. "I think I win." Link stated with a grin, took couple of steps backwards and swirled the sword few times before resting it on his shoulder.

The man blinked few times before he noticed the slight amount of blood seeping from the easy cut. He was silent for a while as he stared at the wound before finally raising his gaze up into Link. "Do you want to change your work into a soldier duty?" He inquired while getting up.

Link was startled about the question and unintentionally took a step backwards. He looked fully uncertain as he dropped his gaze into the ground before raising it into Dark. Link seriously wanted to take up on that offer but he couldn't. He and Dark had made a promise of not taking any kind of soldier work since they couldn't know whether or not Zelda was still trying to track them down.

Dark was ready to tell that Link could pick it up when the golden haired Hylian turned his gaze back into the owner of the bar and shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks." He smiled a bit as he had already figured what he wanted to do as his job. "I have different kind of plans for my work." Link told and offered the sword back to the guy with a small smile. "Yet, thanks for the practice." He said with a slight grin and wink. Once the guy took the sword back, Link nodded to Dark and started to leave the place. The owner of the bar was left starting after the two Hylians.

"You know you could've taken up on that offer. I know you would've wanted to." Dark told once they were far enough from the bar. Link sighed and shrugged.

"I know but that would've broken our promise. If I'm not letting you take up on the soldier work, then I won't go for it either." He told calmly before already bit grinning. "Besides, I was bit hoping for you to give a word or few on my behalf at the ranch. Thought I could work there too." Link continued bit mischievously.

Dark was tad surprised before he already chuckled and wrapped his arm around Link's shoulders. "Consider it done. I'll start that tomorrow when we go for a ride." He promised and gave a quick kiss to Link's cheek. "Besides, Epona's missing you a lot." The dark Hylian continued with a smile.

Link smiled happily but sighed a bit at the revelation. "I miss her too." He half whispered before smiling again. "But, I'll get to see her very soon again."

Dark nodded. "So, where do you want to go? You choose, I'll pay." The dark Hylian told with a smile. Link thought for a while before grinning.

"I know couple of places..." He started with a mischievous smile.

Dark chuckled and nodded. "Show the way then."

Link chuckled, moved off of the hold and came in front of the darker Hylian. With a happy smile he took hold of Dark's hands while walking backwards for a while. "I love you, kitty." Link half whispered but didn't give Dark a chance to reply before he already let go of one hand and started to drag him deeper into the small city they lived in. The darker Hylian chuckled and let his love choose the way.

Link hadn't felt that excited for a long while. As he made his way through the streets of the city, he kept a strong hold on Dark's hand to make sure he was there and following. The first place he led the dark Hylian into was none other than a park. He tightened his hold a bit as they entered the forest.

Once the sounds of the city quieted down, Link closed his eyes and stopped. He took couple of deep breaths to relax. Dark had seen this before so he knew to stay silent and just wait. And as he did that, he had a perfect chance to admire the man he loved. The dark Hylian smiled happily when Link opened his cerulean eyes and turned towards him with a wide and happy smile. He didn't say a word before he already turned his notion into the forest around them and started to lead the way once again.

As Link took in the nature and all that came with it, Dark kept his gaze in him. Sure, if Link showed something, he gave it very, _very_ quick glance before already turning his eyes back into the cerulean eyed guy. Link knew better than to ask of things since the nature stuff wasn't what interested the dark Hylian. Yet, what mattered to him was that Dark at least gave a quick check on things, just enough to know what it was that Link showed him. Even though the red eyed Hylian wasn't fully into the things around him besides Link, it meant a lot to the golden haired Hylian that Dark was there with him and paid at least a slight attention into things. Link just simply wanted to share everything with the darker Hylian even if it wasn't fully what the other one was interested of.

They spend most of the day in the park. Link could stay silent for a very long while as he watched something like birds or a lonely deer or such. At those times Dark simply stayed silent and kept his gaze in Link and took in all of the small expressions and unconscious things he did. Most of the time Link tried to ignore the intense gaze he got from his loved one but sometimes he ended up blushing as he felt Dark's eyes on him. And during those times he knew that Dark was either grinning or smirking which only got Link's blush to brighten. Sadly, that usually meant for change of place too since otherwise he couldn't concentrate into anything else than to the fact of Dark staring at him.

When the duo left the park, Link led Dark through the whole city. It was clear he had a place in his mind which he wanted to check. The dark Hylian tried to get the information out but all he got was a chuckle and words: "You'll see when we reach it." Eventually they started to climb up a hill not too far from the city's main area.

After about an hour of climbing the hill, they reached the top of it. At there was a quite cozy looking house. Link seemed quite eager as he led Dark to the door of the house. It was only then that the dark Hylian realized it to be a restaurant. "You've been here before?" Dark inquired as his loved one seemed to know exactly where he was going inside the house.

Link chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. But I've heard lot about this place. And the two main things are: It has great food and amazing scenery around it. So, let's see if that holds true." He answered before finally finding the area for ordering food.

From there it didn't take long before the duo had found a nice and calm place to sit down to. The food would be brought in soon since the place was surprisingly quiet at the time. Link smiled a bit as his gaze was in the scenery shown from the window.

Right below the hill they had climbed to was a forest. After that came a lake. On the other side was another forest which carried on as far as one could see.

Dark had taken a quick check on the sight but his gaze was mainly on Link. The golden haired warrior looked quite cute with that bit dreamy look on his face. The darker Hylian had always liked to see his love like that. It showed the true nature of the far away being Hyrule's Kingdom's Hero: Gentle and caring.

The duo didn't talk as they ate their food. Link's gaze went over and over again back into the scenery. Eventually, before they left the restaurant after Dark had paid for their meals, the dark Hylian made an offer. "If you wish, we can come to check the forest at some time in the near future."

Link was bit startled but very soon he smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." He half whispered before already taking Dark's hand as they headed back home. The golden haired one could barely wait for the next day. He was already thinking about meeting with Epona again.

At that night Dark gave one gentle kiss to Link's lips before pulling him close. He held his love tightly but gently. The dark Hylian didn't do even one thing to take things deeper from there. And that's how they fell asleep. Dark holding on to Link and Link sleeping over Dark's chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	3. Story 2, Part 1

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.

**Rating: **M. This is the chapter which causes that rating. =/

**Warning: **Rape. =(

**Summary:** Dark is far from enjoyable company when he's drunk. And unfortunately Link is going to find out about this the hard way.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

CHAPTER 3  


Link felt sorry for all of those whom were living in an abusive relationship. He wished them all the good and strength to get away from it. Or, better yet, to change the situation and turn that relationship into something wonderful. He never ever thought to be one of those people at some day.

Dark, the Hylian he was in love with, was like a dream companion. He was caring and gentle. He was awesome fighter and protector. He was sometimes bit rough but never did he hurt him. Link couldn't have felt more happy with the darker Hylian. And what was for more was that he never took things further than what Link allowed. He always backed off and pulled away when he told either to be uncertain or straight off asked him to stop.

Their life was perfect. He loved the time and situations with Dark. He loved their two storey house. He loved the small town which was close enough to their place. He couldn't have asked for more perfect life than what it was.

But nothing lasts forever. And at one night everything started to come crashing down. Dark had been out with his friends and he came home late. Link was still awake since he wanted to wait for his love. He was fully waiting to cuddle up with him and ask all about what he had been doing with his friends.

Link smiled when he heard Dark come home. He went to greet him happily. "Dark! My kitty, how did—" That was as far as he could get with his words before one strong punch struck him against the wall and crashed him to the ground. Link raised his fully shocked gaze up while holding the side of his face where the hit had landed into. "D-Dark...?" He called carefully while frowning and getting up to his feet.

Dark didn't even glance at him as he harshly pushed Link against the wall to get past him. Link stared fully confused as Dark went up the stairs and vanished into the second floor. He hadn't even recognized the look on Dark's face nor the emotions in his eyes.

Link felt fully uncertain at that night as he laid down next to Dark. Luckily his love had already fallen asleep and didn't even realize him coming over. At the next day Dark didn't remember a thing after he had gone to a restaurant with his friends. He didn't remember how he had gotten home or anything else.

Yet, the dark Hylian was more than worried the second he noticed the bruise on Link's face. Link didn't figure out anything else than to lie. He couldn't take the hurt or horror if Dark found out to have been the fault. Luckily Dark accepted the explanation.

But that was only the start. From each time Dark was out with his friends, the abuse at home got worse. The harsh punches were accompanied by kicks until eventually chocking came along. Link didn't fight back but he did try to defend himself. And after each night he lied about what had happened. Not even once did he tell Dark to have been the fault.

Eventually things got into the point that Link was scared of Dark during those nights. And at one night he locked up into the bathroom. The way Dark had beaten him up about week and half ago had fully indicated that the next turn would be the last. He was fully certain of Dark killing him at that night. Unintentionally but still.

Link flinched at the harsh curses and threats his love was shouting through the door. He was shaking and leaning against the door to keep it fully closed. He was grateful of Dark not being able to pick the lock in the state he was at nor to use his powers at then. It took long into the night until everything fell silent. Yet, he didn't dare to leave the room.

Only after the sun had risen high enough, Link left the room. He found Dark unconscious on the floor in front of the door. Bit fearfully he checked that Dark was still alive and sighed bit in relief as he found a steady pulse and felt him breathe. After that he snuck out of the house as quietly as he could. He sure as hell didn't dare to wake Dark up in fear of him not being sane enough yet.

Later on, when Dark inquired about why he had woken up from the floor in front of the bathroom, Link had just shrugged. He claimed to have been staying at the first floor and not having even noticed Dark coming back home. He even claimed to have left that of early that he hadn't checked the second floor at all. Dark wasn't fully sure whether or not to believe but he didn't remember a thing of the night. He only had Link's words to go with.

Two weeks later Link didn't have any of chances to get into safety. Dark hadn't told a word of having gone out with his friends and when he came back home things went into hell very swiftly. The dark Hylian punched his love down into the floor before coming over him and starting to choke him. Link fought back but he wasn't able to get Dark off of him. Yet, before he would've been knocked out, Dark stopped, got up and took a grip of the shirt's neck part. He dragged Link up the stairs into the second floor.

At there Link scrambled to his feet and tried to get away but Dark slammed him against the wall way too quickly. The harsh punch struck him back to the floor. He was dragged bit forward before he was able to try and fight again. This time he was being chocked again to near unconsciousness.

Few harsh punches more and Link found himself pinned into the bed. Dark tied Link's hand surprisingly swiftly and accurately against the headboard of the bed. Link struggled and fought to get freed. He begged and prayed for Dark to let him go. He kept asking what the hell was going on. But Dark ignored all of that as he took out a knife.

Link stared in pure horror for a while before shutting his eyes tightly. He kept begging Dark not to do it but the blade of the weapon never graced his skin. Instead, it ripped the shirt into pieces before both the knife and the shredded pieces of the white fabric were thrown off.

Link struggled as Dark took Hyrule's Hero's pants off and checked the naked body in front of him. As Dark himself got naked, Link tried to get his hands freed but he didn't have enough of time before things already went further.

Dark came over him and bit him _hard_ into shoulder. Link half screamed as the action drew out blood, something which Dark had _never_ done before. The darker Hylian smirked and continued his work. His once so gentle nibbles were now full bites which broke the skin and got the blood out. Link was gasping at the pain and begging him to stop. Dark didn't listen as he pushed his hands behind Link's back.

The once so gentle touches were now harsh scratches. The sharp fingernails were drawing long and stinging wounds into a skin which was already filled with scars. Link arched his back upwards in hopes of getting away from the painful touch but that didn't help at all.

The kiss which Link received was strong and bruising. It had no indications into the passionate but gentle actions which he had learned to enjoy. Even the deeper one with the tongue was harsh. It had nothing of that exploring and curious way it had been.

Link hated every single movement and action Dark was currently doing. He was crying and begging but nothing seemed to get through his love anymore. Fear came along as Dark's hands lowered down into Link's waist and from there to his tights.

Dark only smirked as he forced Link's legs apart. Link struggled, begged and pleaded for Dark to stop. The dark Hylian moved closer and with nearly a sadistic grin he pushed himself right inside Link. The Hero of Hyrule screamed in pure pain.

There was no enjoyment for Link as Dark pounded in and out of him. The hands were leaving bleeding scratches all around Link's body with the back taking the worst abuse of them. Shoulders and neck were bitten to draw out the blood. Link absolutely hated how Dark bit into his ear and licked at it as well as playing and sucking at the blue earring.

It felt like eternity before Dark finally pulled away. He laid down next to the crying Hero and wrapped one arm around his chest with the hand laying on his shoulder. The other went over the abdomen with the hand resting at Link's groin. Link struggled to get his hands free but he eventually gave up. Either he wasn't able to call strong enough Din's Fire or then the ropes just were resistant to fire.

At next day Link woke up first. He struggled as hard as he could and finally managed to free his hands. He couldn't care less of the skin that the ropes drew off as he forced one hand free. Getting the other hand free after that was easier. Right after that he moved Dark's arms off of him before sitting up.

There was no reason to leave anymore. He barely could believe what had happened. Without the wounds and pain he could've believed it to be just a hellish nightmare. He pulled his legs up, crossed them at ankles, wrapped his arms around his knees and hunched forward. Link cried his heart out as the last night's hell swirled around his head. He remembered way too clearly all those cruel remarks Dark had given. All of where his hands had been. The sadistic smirk he had on his face.

Deep inside Link couldn't blame Dark. He had been drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. But right now he feared and hated Dark. It had been his body. It had been his voice. Even if his mind wasn't along, it still was Dark.

Dark woke up with a groan. His head felt like it was trying to kill him. He frowned as sound of crying caught his notion. The dark Hylian slowly opened his eyes and turned towards the way where the crying was coming from. "Link...?" He called quietly as his frown turned into worry. There was VERY clear scratch marks on Link's back with dried blood on there.

Link gasped and shot his eyes open. He sniffed and tried to dry his tears. There was no hiding anymore. Then again, he didn't want to hide things. Not this. This had been the worst of all. It had broken every single promise Dark had ever given to him.

"Link... Who's done this to you?" Dark inquired with full worry and fear in his voice and face. He carefully moved next to his love but Link only turned his face away from him. "Link...?" Dark called without knowing a thing of what was going on. But that was when his gaze fell into the ropes hanging from the headboard of the bed and from there into the tying marks around Link's wrists.

"D-dear Goddesses... P-please... D-don't tell me _I_ did that...?" Dark whispered in full shock and fear. He had _never_ felt this hellish before. Link didn't say a word but his actions and the look on his face were enough of an answer. "N-no..." Dark barely could believe it. He couldn't remember a thing of last night but what he saw right in front of him was the worst nightmare of his.

"D-dear Goddesses... L-Link... I..." Dark started but he didn't know what to say. Nothing could make last night to be nothing but a nightmare. No apology would ever be enough to wipe it clean. He didn't dare to ask what had happened at the night. He already knew... He had _raped_ the one whom he loved the most and whom he had swore never to harm in any of way.

Link slowly stood up. "I'm going to wash up..." He muttered with voice lacking all emotion. Dark watched with growing fear and hurt as the Hero limped out of the room. His whole body was clear story of having gotten raped.

Dark barely could breathe. As the realization slowly hit in, all he could do was to break down. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to make things right. But he knew there was nothing to be done. In a very brief moment that he had seen Link's eyes, they had been filled with fear and pain.

Link started the shower but very soon he slumped to the floor into crying heap. He would gladly taken a hellish beating from any of the monsters he had ever fought than relive last night. Last night was the worst hell he had ever been in. The pain was worse than billion wounds given from a weapon of one kind or another. The feeling of all that had happened was sickening.

For several next hours Link avoided to look at Dark. He kept full distance and flinched whenever Dark tried to touch him. Even just simply placing his hand onto Link's shoulder. Dark knew things had to change but for that he needed an answer for one question. "Link... What happened at last night?" It was hellish inquiry considering what he already had figured out.

Link raised his gaze up. This time the main feelings were anger and hatred. But Dark knew that those were only to shield the earlier two feelings, fear and pain. "You don't remember, huh? Well good for you! Because I remember every fucking sickening thing from last night!" He screamed and stood up in a flash. "You were fucking drunk and decided to take your fun on me!" He shouted while fully looking like he'd hit Dark at any given moment. "I would _gladly_ take a hellish beating from a monster or few than relive last night!" Link spat and started to head towards the front door. "Even though this was first time you took those kisses and touches into the end result, this wasn't the first you beat me up." He revealed while keeping his back to Dark. "I'm going out. Don't wait for me. I have no idea when I'd come back." Link stated and slammed the door shut behind him while thinking: _"If I ever come back..."_

The Hero of Hyrule wandered off into the forest. Usually he could've gained the safety and help from there but not now. Now he couldn't concentrate into the beauty of the nature nor to the music it always created. He couldn't calm down at all no matter how far he walked. Eventually, after hour or two, he took out the Ocarina Dark had bought to him and called Epona forth.

Link wasn't really thinking as he got up to Epona's back and urged her into a short gallop. All he could think was to get away. He had all of his weapons along and few extra tunics. It wasn't much but he knew to be able to live off of the nature. Still, he had no knowledge would he ever come back.

The Hero of Hyrule knew he was being a coward but he also knew he didn't have the strength to pull them back together. What Dark had done was too much for him. He loved Dark which was the reason he hadn't said a word or really fought back. And now it had led into this. It was his own fault too and he knew it. But he couldn't help Dark through it since he couldn't help himself. He could barely look at Dark. He couldn't stand his touch on him anymore. He feared Dark and that was what hurt the most.

Link had no knowledge of where he was heading but all he could think was to get as far as possible. He didn't know when Dark would realize for him to have left for good. He didn't know how long it would take until Dark would come after him. And he was certain of that. Dark had promised he wouldn't leave Link but then again, maybe that was a promise broken too.

Link didn't count the time as he travelled forward. He stayed in the woods as much as possible. It was so easy to hide into there and it gave him all he needed to survive. The Hero moved through several Kingdoms without being seen at all.

After Link hadn't gotten home for almost a week nor having left any kind of note, Dark finally accepted the fact that Link had left. Yet, that certainly didn't mean he wouldn't try and do anything and everything to have him back. And as starters he picked up on going for the group whom struggled to get off of alcohol. He swore never again to touch that liquid.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	4. Story 2, Part 2

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.

**Rating: **M.

**Warning: **Rape. =(

**Summary:** Five years later the duo meet again. Things aren't easy but slowly they get better until everything crashes again.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

CHAPTER 4  


Five years later the two Hylians met again. Yet, that certainly didn't go well. Dark had come into the new Kingdom's area few days ago as he searched for the Hyrule's Hero. So far he hadn't gotten any of knowledge or notion of him. He both waited to see Link again as well as feared for the encounter

As he was walking down one of the darker streets, he noticed people gathering into an old warehouse. Interested, he went to check it out. It didn't take long before he realized it to be a place for more or less of illegal fighting. Still, it had been way too long since he had fought and little sparring couldn't harm so he went closer.

Dark could not believe what he was seeing in the couple of meters deep pit. This certainly wasn't where he thought to crash with Link again. Not in a round area fighting against a monster and having almost hundred, if not more, watching him. Though, the people were cheering for him.

It didn't take long for Link to handle the monster off. He looked quite pleased with his work while waiting for his next opponent. Dark stayed out of sight while listening to the crowd around him. Very soon he had found out Link to have been fighting for over twelve hours already without even one break. There were bets going on when the golden haired fighter would lose or give up. But Dark knew better. Link had had fights which had lasted so much longer than that and survived through them. He still remembered the story which Link told when he had found what most called as "The Cave of Ordeals". It had been the longest fight ever without breaks of any kind and Link had cleared it without needing a potion or a fairy.

"So, more of monsters coming or not?" The dark Hylian heard Link call. The Hero was walking around while waiting for a new opponent when suddenly one of the men around the pit jumped down with a sword. "Seriously? You're challenging me?" Link inquired before chuckling and shaking his head. "Get back up. This is no fight for beginners." He stated with bit of a harsh tone.

Dark frowned. He had never heard Link like this. The once so happy and full of life being Hero was taunting his opponent and pretty much being arrogant. It wasn't the way he had learned to know him.

The challenger chuckled while grinning. "You're going to be exhausted before you know it. As far as I know, you've been fighting for the past twelve hours so this should be easy." He stated while swirling the sword and walking closer to Link.

"Twelve hours? I thought it was closer to thirteen by now." The ex-Hero replied and shrugged. "Either way, I'm not the one who's gonna give up." He continued with a grin. "Just show me what you got so we can actually get this done. Not that you'd be any of challenge for me." Link stated while bit smirking.

The man scowled and ran forward. He slashed as hard and fast as he could but Link easily avoided the attack. "Really? That's your best shot?" He called after the challenger. The other man growled, turned around and attacked again. This time Link stood to his place and blocked the hits without trouble. "You _really_ gotta do better than that." The golden haired fighter told before giving couple of harsh strikes and getting the man to stumbled several steps backwards.

It didn't take more than couple of failed attempts on attacking when Link finally unarmed the man, tackled him to the ground and brought his sword over the guy's throat. "I think I won." He stated, pulled away and gave few sharp strikes into air as if to clean his sword. "Get out before I change my mind about letting you live." He threatened and the opponent just simply nodded before already scrambling to his feet and out of there.

Link turned around to face the crowd fully. "Is there anyone else who likes to have their chance, huh?" He called and made a mock bow. "Everyone's free to challenge me if they think they got what they need to defeat me." The ex-Hero continued bit harshly.

Dark kept eye on the situation while checking around. Soon he grinned and bought few simple accessories while borrowing a sword from another guy. "I'll challenge you!" He called with a slight grin and jumped into the fighting arena.

The dark Hylian had a mask and colored glasses to hide his true identity. Link frowned and took a step backwards while checking the guy from head to toes. "Too scared to show your face, huh?" He inquired with slight grin before shrugging. "Fine by me. You're going down soon enough anyways." He stated and took up on fighting stance. "Ready when you are."

Dark nodded but he didn't attack. The duo circled around each other for a while until Link sighed heavily. "You're not going to take the first strike, huh?" He asked bit disappointed before chuckling and shrugging. "Fine." He half snapped and attacked.

Dark stood his ground but he did no attempt of attacking. He only blocked the attacks by simply countering Link's way of fighting. They pulled off for a while and rounded again. The ex-Hero frowned before going for a second try. _"Who is this guy?"_ He thought with slight confusion before grinning. _"If he's who I think it is, he won't know this..."_ Link pulled off again while nearly smirking. "You're not going to get anywhere by just mimicking me, you know. You gotta _fight_ if you wish to win!" He half shouted and attacked again.

Five years was long while to learn new tricks. Tricks that Dark couldn't know. And Link took up one of those as he attacked again. He jumped into the air and slashed diagonally before already going for tackling the moment he landed. From there he went for kicks, couple of slashes and few punches. As he attacked, he charged the sword for a Spin Attack. Still, the magic ended up being weak as it was meant only for a decoy.

As Dark blocked the magic from the Spin Attack, Link went for the actual attack. He moved behind Dark and kicked him behind the knee before already kicking into his back and eventually coming over him to keep him down. Dark had no chances of having avoided things and as he was trying to figure the situation out, the mask and glasses were already removed.

Link turned the guy around before already growling in anger and standing up. He threw the mask and glasses onto the ground without caring if they broke. "Dark." He nearly sneered the name out. "You didn't understand when I left, huh? Or are you too thick skulled to realize that we're through?" The golden haired Hylian half barked while sheathing his sword. "I've had enough for tonight." He grumbled and climbed out of the pit.

It took a while before Dark realized the situation. The moment he understood that Link was leaving, he scrambled to his feet and ran after him. "Link! Wait!" He shouted and slowed down next to him as the ex-Hero stood in front of a counter

Link ignored Dark fully as he waited for the night's payment. He had kept his promise of being able to fight around the clock. "Link, please, let's just talk." Dark begged but the cerulean eyed warrior refused to even glance at him.

"Is he causing you trouble?" The guy next to the cashier inquired while eyeing Dark. Link simply shook his head while counting his earning.

"Nah. I can handle this. But thanks." The ex-Hero answered while still fully ignoring the darker Hylian. Once he had made sure he had the right payment, he made his way out of the warehouse. Dark followed very close while still begging Link to notice him. Eventually he placed his hand over the golden haired one's shoulder and forced him to turn around. The dark Hylian barely had a chance to avoid the quick punch Link struck.

"Leave. Me. Alone." The ex-Hero snarled while fully glaring at his ex-love. Dark was thoroughly shocked and took unconscious step backwards. Link smirked slightly at the confusion and slight fear in the other's eyes. "You've already ruined my life. I don't want you to make things even worse for me." He continued, turned his back to Dark and started to walk.

Dark blinked few times before already going after Link. "Just wait! What do you mean that I ruined your life?" He inquired without understanding a thing of what was going on.

Link stopped so abruptly that Dark nearly crashed with him. The golden haired one turned around slowly. "You seriously asking that? After all you did to me, you're acting like you have no fucking idea what you did?" He asked nearly coldly and with too calm voice before chuckling cruelly. "I told you straight off at the next day. Never thought _you_ to have _that_ short memory." Link growled and turned around again.

Dark stood there fully stunned without knowing what the hell was going on. He gulped once and ran after the other again. "Link..." The dark Hylian called tentatively but got no reaction nor sound from the other. He took once a deep breath and continued: "Link, when I got back home, you weren't there. I waited for you for days but you never came back. I honestly don't have any of idea of what's going on."

Link snorted and shook his head. It was clear he didn't believe a word what Dark was saying. "Riiight." He mumbled angrily. "I certainly don't remember things having gone _that_ way." He continued and glanced once at the darker Hylian to give a full glare before chuckling cruelly. "But since your memory fails you _this_ badly, I guess I can give you the short version." The golden haired warrior told and turned around to walk backwards. "You beat me up nearly on nightly basis until eventually you raped me. Ringing any bells now?"

Dark stopped dead on his tracks and just stared. He had no memory of such having happened. The dark Hylian just stood there and watched how Link turned around and walked away. "I-I... I would never..." He mumbled while blinking few times as the words sank in. The ruby eyed fighter ran after the ex-Hero of Hyrule.

For the next weeks the silver haired fighter followed the cerulean eyed one into every single possible place. He learned where Link lived at those days. It sure as hell was far from the safe areas of the town he lived in. And it wasn't even anywhere near to nature. The place had surprisingly good security even though it looked quite rundown.

He learned where Link worked at. In fact, he already knew that from how they had met after all these years. The golden haired man was a fighter, taking on anything and everything for a payment. Usual thing was to see how long he could go on. Current count was over 12 hours. It turned into 13 during the week they met again.

He learned where the ex-Hero spend his time. Dark fully grimaced at the dimly lit bar where Link went into at most of evenings. He was very close of growling at the other guys trying to make a move on Link. Hell, he even wanted to beat some of them down for being so close to his love. Link just kept ignoring him and talking to the other guys. Yet, he always declined from the offers and suggestions. That was the only thing the darker Hylian was grateful of. It got him to think that just maybe, _maybe_ he'd still have a chance to win Link back.

Nearly a month later the golden haired fighter had bit too much of drink. Or maybe someone drugged Link's drink. Dark wasn't fully sure of which it was. Still, Link was in no condition of going back to his flat without help. No matter how much the cerulean eyed one tried, Dark didn't leave from his side.

It was first time Dark saw Link's small apartment. It barely had a thing in there. Simple kitchen, one couch, one table and several mattresses on the floor. It looked more like a place to crash in instead of living in. Link passed out on the sofa the moment he had laid down to it.

Dark didn't dare to leave. He knew Link would get seriously mad at him in the morning but he couldn't care less. The place was a mess with clean and dirty clothes here and there. Some junk food plates and unwashed dishes. He couldn't remember a time when Link would've been _this_ unclean. Even when he had been living alone, he still looked after his living place and kept things tidy enough.

The dark Hylian took once a deep breath and started to work. He checked on Link every now and then to make sure he was alright. During that one night he did more than ever before. Taking out the garbage, cleaning the dishes and putting them to their places, washing some of the clothes and finding a place to put them to dry, sorting out and folding the clean clothes along with cleaning some places here and there.

Link groaned when he woke up. He was feeling shitty but he pretty much blinked his eyes open when someone put a cold cloth over his forehead. "You should drink a bit." The voice was so familiar and yet so unknown to him so he turned his gaze into the stranger in his flat.

"Dark." The cerulean eyed one mumbled bit irritated. "How the hell did you get into here?" He inquired while slowly sitting up. For a moment he thought about just declining from the offered drink but eventually accepted it. It couldn't be worse than what things were already.

"You let me in." Dark eventually replied as he slightly smiled for Link having accepted the drink. "You were pretty out of it yesterday so I walked you back here. I've been looking after you for the last night." He explained as calmly as he could.

Link snorted but soon frowned. There was something different in his surroundings. Suddenly he took a quick check around. "Y-you've..." He started but couldn't find the words as he stared at the cleaned area of his living place.

Dark shrugged while bit smiling. "It kept me awake and at least your place is bit more bearable now." He told quite nonchalantly. He could clearly see Link blinking and slumping back down to the sofa while looking bit shocked and confused.

"T-thanks..." The golden haired one mumbled and finally gave a slight smile to Dark. "Never really had any of interest or strength to start and clean." He explained quietly and shrugged. "Eventually it just ended into this." Link sighed but soon smiled slightly again. "So, um... Since I don't really have anything worthy to eat at here... Um... Would you like to come with me to eat at somewhere...?" He inquired bit warily.

Dark smiled happily and nodded. "I'd like that." He straight off replied. "Though, you prolly want to get bit cleaned up before that." The dark Hylian continued with slightly nervous chuckle.

Link blinked once in surprise before bit chuckling too and nodding. "Yeah... Might be a good idea." He answered and carefully stood up. Dark was more than ready to help would it be needed but the cerulean eyed one made his way into the bathroom on his own.

It didn't take much from there for the two of them to get more close again. Link was still wary of the situation but he started to let Dark into the apartment now and then. Just when he was beginning to think that things could be better again, things crashed back into hell.

It had started nicely. Spending the day together, actually visiting a park and eating at two different places before coming to the apartment. Link himself took the initiation and kissed Dark's cheek. Carefully and slowly it deepened into the cerulean eyed one being on his back at the mattresses. "D-Dark... O-okay, that's enough. No further, thanks..." Link half mumbled while the ruby eyed one started to trail the kisses around his neck. "Dark, seriously, knock it off!" The ex-Hero half shouted and tried to push the other off but it was of no help. "Stop it!" Link shouted in near growl and slapped the other hard across the face.

The ruby eyed one pulled off but the look on his face was of not hurt or confusion. It was pure anger. Before it registered in Link's mind, the other had already drawn out a knife and slammed it into his shoulder. The cerulean eyed one screamed in pain but he still tried to fight and get freed. That was when his hands were handcuffed and pulled up. The movement and position only worsened the pain in his shoulder.

The silver haired one moved downwards to work Link's pants off to get into his target. The ex-hero fought as well as he could but his chances were running out. He was growling and barking at the other but nothing he said or did got any of help for him. Link gasped and shivered as the other one gave a lick at his groin. The reaction only got the other to smirk. "Oh, this'll be fun..." The guy mumbled while leaning down to continue his fun.

Yet, that was when something odd happened. Link could hear the door into his apartment being kicked down with someone dashing in. Yet, the dark Hylian in front of him was blocking his sight... Until there was _two_ of them...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	5. Story 2, Part 3: The End

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.

**Rating: **M.

**Warning: **Almost a rape. =(

**Summary:** What truly was going on when Link got beaten and raped by Dark? Was it truly _him_ who hurt Link?

Insipred by a picture in DeviantArt: _Three against one_ by _Angelofhapiness_. Though, I do plan to write actual story for the picture. ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

CHAPTER 5  


Five years earlier Dark had left to meet his three brothers. The four of them were identical in outlook yet fully different in actions. He had been fully uncertain of going since he knew what kind of assholes his brothers were. Yet, Link had told him to go. The short letter had it that one of his brothers was sick. Badly. And might not survive for long anymore. Dark was certain of it being a ruse but Link had convinced him to go. The cerulean eyed one just couldn't bear with the thought that Dark wouldn't see his brothers when they needed him.

Dark knew that the fault was his own. He had never truly talked about his brothers. Never told what they were like. Never told how _similar_ they'd look. One could not tell the other from the group. They had same height and same build. They had same eye and hair color. They dressed up the same way. One could think they were as close as possible. But that was fully a lie.

Dark was the most different compared to his brothers. The other three were different in their actions but their mind still worked more together. Sure, Dark was ruthless fighter when he need to be but he would not take a life without a damn good reason. That was the main difference between them.

The oldest of the three took great pleasure out of coming up perfect plans. Those almost never failed. He was never considered as the mastermind behind the cruelty and criminal acts done. He could easily frame anyone and everyone. This was the reason his brothers called him as Schemer.

The second oldest didn't really have much going through his mind. He fought for any given reason. He didn't need any justifications for his fights as long as he could cause as much of damage as possible. He was ruthless and dangerous. And he wasn't trustworthy either. All he could think was to fight, no reason given. This earned him the name Wrath.

The second youngest of the four brothers was different but equally harsh. He took whatever he wanted no matter if it was living thing or not. As long as he wanted it, he didn't care for the consequences. He was a hellish rapist and sometimes even a manipulator. This all gave him the name Greed.

Dark, the youngest of the four brothers, was nothing like his older siblings. Sure, he learned things from them but he wasn't part of their trio. He learned the way of planning from Schemer. He learned the way of fighting from Wrath. He learned to pursue his dreams and wishes from Greed. But he did not plan things to avoid the consequences. He didn't fight for the fun of it but to help others. He didn't go for his own gain on the expense of the others. This was the reason his nickname became Innocence.

Even though the four of them were hard to know from one another, there was something small with each of them that separated them. Dark, or Innocence as he was called, always had bit of a wary look in his eyes. It was clear as a day that he had no trust in his older brothers. Greed had a slight smirk on his face nearly constantly. His eyes shined slightly each time he noticed something new, especially if it was with Dark. That look was clearly saying: _"I want that and it sure as hell will be mine by the end of the day."_ And that's exactly what happened. Wrath then again was sizing his brothers on daily basis. Dark was usually the main one he kept looking at and quite certainly waiting to have a fight with him. Unfortunately Dark stayed close to their parents most of the time. Schemer then again was probably the easiest to figure out. He usually was on his own and having a pen and paper along. Others always said he was drawing or writing but truth was that he was plotting. His writing was a pure code which only he knew and which no-one could crack.

As Dark knew, the letter had been fully fake. The few days long ride into the smallish city he had grown up in and where his brothers stayed at was in vain. The house where the trio lived was empty. The given hospital had no knowledge of any of the trio being hurt nor sick the way the letter had given out. The moment he knew for certain that he had been fooled, he fetched his horse and left back home.

By the time he reached the smallish house he shared with Link, he had a feeling of things being wrong. The dark Hylian didn't know why but he checked every room in the two storey house but found no sign of Link. Even Epona was gone. Dark was worried but he knew that something might have come up which would keep the Hero of Hyrule off from home for a while. The only thing that brought the actual concern was that there were no notes anywhere in the house. Yet, the silver haired fighter knew better than to freak out.

It was a week later that he knew for absolute certain that something had happened. Link never stayed _this_ long gone without a notion of some kind. After all, the guy could get birds and other animals to take his note over to Dark if need be. And Link sure as hell would've informed by now of things one way or another.

Dark feared for the worst as he left into the city where they made their grocery shopping and worked at. He started to ask around in search of Link but no-one has seen him for the past week. And what was even worse was the news of Link having quit his job a week ago. It just didn't make any of sense to the dark Hylian.

On the next day, since the whole day had been used to search around the city, Dark left. He had no idea where Link would've gone to or why. Yet, he knew one thing... His heart would one way or another find Link. Eventually they'd be together again. That was all he trusted in as he left his home and started to search for the golden haired, cerulean eyed Angel of his.

Five years. Five long years he searched. Sometimes, very rarely though, he got a lead on Link's whereabouts. Yet, he was always too late and no-one knew where he had left from there. Until he found Link from the warehouse fighting for money.

The way Link acted was far from how he remembered him. It was like nothing was left of the man he loved. Yet, as he took in the challenge for a fight, he got to see the cerulean eyed one's eyes. All he could see was hurt, fear and defeat hiding underneath the anger and hatred. Dark knew he had a chance to win the fight. He always had that but he also knew that winning the fight would only make things wrong. So, he let Link win.

Yet, he had not waited for the golden haired warrior to pull his disguise off and reveal him. The anger and despise flared up in Link's eyes the moment he recognized him. Dark had no idea why his love felt like that. All he could do was to try and find out what had happened.

The explanation Link eventually gave was something that made his blood run icy cold and his heart to stop beating. The Hero of Hyrule accused him of something he would never ever do. Beating Link up and raping him. Those were never in his mind, never would he do it for any of reason. And yet, Link told that out. And if there was something the dark Hylian knew it was simply this: Link _never_ lied. Not about things like this.

Dark was determined to make things right. He was determined to find out who the hell had framed him for something as hellish as what had happened. And he was more than determined to help Link through the hell he had lived and get him to trust him again. And maybe, just maybe he could love the ruby eyed one again.

As the time went by the dark Hylian became more and more hopeful of the situation. Link was opening up to him again and they actually had fun together. At that fateful day which they had spend together and Link eventually asked him to spend the night at his place. It was first time in a long while that Dark had the rights to stay over the night. For that he wanted to be at his best and he had something else in mind too. He was going to bring a present to his love. Just as he was heading to the golden haired one's apartment, things were close of going back into hell...

-.-.-.-.-

Almost a decade earlier Dark had left home. He had moved out of the small city with the one he loved. He had changed his last name and made sure he'd have as much of distance to his former home as possible. All he had ever told to Link was that he had family problems and didn't want anything to do with them ever again.

It was only few weeks later that the three brothers left behind realized that their youngest brother was missing. They had been too wrapped up with their own plans and ways of going that they had fully left Dark out of their notion. The moment they realized he had left, they started to search for him.

Two years later they found their dear brother. That what they saw was nothing of which they wanted to be. Dark was happy. He had found love. The place they lived was nice. The people they knew accepted the duo being gay. In short, Dark's life was pretty certainly perfect.

For three long years they planned a way to ruin their brother's life. It had to be perfect. It had to be a way to break everything between him and the golden haired guy. Slowly but surely the plan started to form. And they eventually put it into working.

Things started off by them visiting back at home and writing a letter. Next on line was to find someone who wouldn't be local but who could send the envelope few days later. After that was to come back to watch their youngest brother and learn all there was about his life. And once the letter was received, the main plan was put into work.

At the day after Dark had left, Schemer went right into Dark's home and impersonated him. Link had no chances of knowing about the faker because there was no differences between the brothers. As the night came down, Wrath took the place. It wasn't easy for him to keep down on the work he loved, beating others.

As the trio knew that their youngest brother would return soon enough, Greed took the place. Since Schemer, who handled the mornings and days, had not said a word of staying out with "friends", Link didn't have any of heads-up about the situation until it was too late. Though, the oldest of the dark Hylian brothers did make one promise. He'd _never_ again touch alcohol. It really messed up his way of planning.

The trio was certain of having ruined everything for the duo as Link left and Dark came home a day later. Yet, they didn't leave their youngest brother out of their sight. The three older brothers were certain of Innocence searching Link out and trying to fix things. That was the reason they followed him.

Five long years it took until Dark found Link. They kept eye on the situation as their youngest brother tried to salvage the relationship and get back together with his love. All the while the oldest brother was already working with a new plan. And few months after the reunion the trio hit it off.

-.-.-.-.-

Schemer and Wrath were waiting for Dark to come into the block of flats before Wrath already snatched their youngest brother from behind. Greed left up to meet with Link while impersonating as Dark. The start went well until the second youngest brother went for what he wanted. For a short moment he had problems on keeping the golden haired one down until he struck the knife into his victim's shoulder.

Link's scream got Dark to struggle even harder. Wrath was strong but even he didn't have the strength to hold his youngest brother down when he seriously lost it. Dark had not wanted to hurt his brothers but _no-one_ would touch Link as long as he had something to say about it. Not even his brothers.

He had _tried_ to get answers out of his older brothers but they didn't give any of those. They didn't say a word why they were doing this nor how they had found him in the first place. And especially they didn't tell a thing whether or not they had hurt Link five years earlier. The muteness only gave Dark more reason to fight.

In the end result he had knocked Wrath out cold before already dashing out of the room and into the corridor. He feared to be too late as he ran up the stairs and crashed through the door of Link's apartment. The dark Hylian couldn't have cared less about Schemer since the guy itself never did a thing to dirty his hands. He only planned.

When Dark broke into Link's apartment, he couldn't fully tell what was going on. His older brother had his back to him but he also blocked Link from Dark's sight. Yet, the youngest brother dashed forward without caring who he had to beat up to save the one he loved. And the moment he got to Greed's side, he punched him _HARD_ into side of his face.

Dark didn't pay any of attention into his brother as he already turned his worried and bit fearful gaze into Link. "Link...? Are you alright? D-did he...?" He inquired bit uncertainly while taking in the condition his love was in.

Link stared at Dark with wide eyes without understanding what was going on. "S-stay away from me..." He half growled while already crossing his legs to get _some_ security and pulling himself bit upwards. The golden haired one winced slightly at the pain in his shoulder but he couldn't care less.

The hit had struck Greed down into the floor. He blinked few times before raising his gaze up into his younger brother. "Innocence?" The second youngest one inquired. "You weren't supposed to be here!" He snarled while getting to his feet.

Dark had no time to answer to Link as his older brother caught his notion by the words and movement. Greed jumped against Innocence and knocked him to the floor. "You'll pay for messing up my fun!" He barked while starting to punch at his brother.

"And you're messing with the wrong guy." Dark growled and shoved his brother off of him. "You should know better than attack me, Greed." He continued and attacked his brother whom had fallen to his butt on the floor.

Greed wasn't a fighter but he did try to defend himself. Yet, before things could've gone too far, the other two brothers came in. Wrath very quickly ran to the two fighters and threw Dark off of his older brother.

Link had gasped as two more of dark Hylians came in. He had no idea what in Goddesses names was going on nor could he tell one from the other. Dark glared at the trio while getting up. He slowly backed next to the bed while keeping eye on his brothers. Schemer just simply watched the situation while Wrath checked up on his younger brother. Dark took the given chance and turned towards the headboard of the bed. Without thinking at all, he punched his hand through the pole the handcuffs were behind of. "We're leaving, Link." Dark just simply mumbled but for his shock the golden haired fighter moved away from him. Yet, what got him even more angry than what he already was, was Schemer's chuckle.

"There's four of us and you can't tell one from the other." The oldest brother started and shook his head while smirking. "All of us looking the same. And to tell more, we four are _brothers_." He explained and came next to Dark before already draping one arm around his shoulders.

"Get off me!" Dark growled and glared at his oldest brother while pushing him off of him. "You can't fool Link. He knows me from you bastards." He stated with full confidence.

Schemer chuckled and smirked. "Not for long." He answered and nodded to Wrath. Before Dark had a chance to react, the second oldest brother had already taken a tight hold of him and pulled his arms behind his back. "Let's see how well he'll know you in the end." The oldest brother chuckled and led his brothers out of the room with Dark fighting and screaming out threats and curses as he was dragged into the corridor and out of Link's sight.

Link was way too confused and even bit scared at the moment. He didn't dare to go and follow the four. Instead, he started to try and get the handcuffs opened.

While Link was concentrating into getting freed, Wrath slammed Dark against the wall and held him there. Dark fought back but this time he wasn't able to get freed. Greed was fully glaring at Dark and bit pacing in the corridor. Schemer came right next to Dark with a smirk on his face. "There's three of us and only one of you. You're not able to keep your precious safe for long." He started and took out a knife. "While two of us keep you busy, one of us can easily get your love killed." The oldest brother told while keeping his gaze in the knife and carefully tracing the blade of the weapon.

Dark went still at the given threat. "What do you want?" He asked bit warily while fearing for the answer. Schemer chuckled and glanced at his two younger brothers.

"Oh, you know what we want. We want our fun and we want to destroy your life." He told very nonchalantly while shrugging. "You've always had the luck, Innocence. You've always had the happiness too." Schemer explained and turned his bit harsh glare into his youngest brother. "We want that too but with you destroying our fun, you're on our way." He stated and pulled off. He paced for a while before stopping and turning to face Dark again.

"There is one thing we could try, though." Schemer told while coming back to Innocence. "We could always check how well your love knows you. All you need to do is not to tell yourself out in any of way. Otherwise he'll be dead and you can only blame yourself for that." He explained with a mischievous smirk.

"And once he has told me out of you three... What then?" Dark inquired bit worriedly. He didn't like this at all but he couldn't endanger Link's life either.

Schemer shrugged. "You two can leave. We'll give you couple of days to get away before coming after you again. We'll _always_ live in your shadow, little brother." He told and nearly snarled the last sentence. "So... Are you willing to try this?" The oldest brother inquired while knowing fully well that his youngest brother had no other chance than to accept.

Dark sighed heavily in defeat and nodded. "Alright." He half mumbled. Schemer chuckled and nodded. Wrath pulled off and let his youngest brother free. Greed nearly smirked as he waited for Schemer to give the order. After that they walked back into the room in age order with Schemer leading his brothers.

Link had managed to get one wrist free and pulled his pants back up. He checked the windows in search of a way out but unfortunately there was no way of escaping. The golden haired warrior was back at the bed when the four dark Hylians came back into the room. He gulped once while looking from one brother into another but still not being able to identify them from each other.

The four didn't say a word as they came to stand in front of the bed. As one made a movement, the three others mimicked it nearly instantly. Link watched the four males warily with a slight frown. He gulped once before starting to ask the confusing questions out. "Um... A-am I supposed to do something...?" The four nodded but stayed silent otherwise. Link looked from one to another. _"If I wait long enough, they'll tell themselves out... But how much in trouble I'll be at then?"_ He wondered bit fearfully before taking once a deep breath to calm himself down. After that he took out an Ocarina from the night table's drawer.

Link gulped once but gathered his courage back up. "Alright... I want you four to close your eyes and to just listen." He told as confidently as he could. The cerulean eyed one was fully grateful when the four Hylians closed their eyes. For a moment he thought about sneaking away but knew he'd only make things wrong. So, he started to play the song while choosing one of those he knew Dark to have enjoyed.

Link usually closed his own eyes as he played the Ocarina but this time he kept them open. He needed to see the reactions from the four Hylians. First one frowned like he was trying to figure out the hidden meaning in the music. The second scowled, clearly disliking the sound. Third one smirked with a look that told he more or less liked the music but his thoughts were somewhere else than in the actual song. Fourth then again smiled and swayed his head a bit to the rhythm of the music.

As Link ended the song, he grinned. He knew whom was the right one but he wanted to be fully certain of it. "Alright. One more thing. Just keep your eyes closed and don't move even one inch. I will try something and I want your reaction to it." The golden haired warrior told while placing the Ocarina onto the table.

Feeling bit fearful, the ex-Hero of Hyrule went to the first dark Hylian and scratched his ear. The reaction he gave to the touch was uncertainty and bit like wishing to move away from it. The second's reaction was growl and moving his head away. It bit startled Link but he moved forward to the third Hylian. This time the reaction was a smirk but before he could do what he was thinking of, the golden haired male had already moved away. Fourth one's reaction was exactly what he waited for. Purr and moving into the touch.

Link took his hand down and with a wide grin he put the free handcuff into Dark's writs. The dark Hylian was startled of the unexpected touch and sound and shot his eyes open. He blinked at the sight of his love but soon smiled fondly. "Hey there, kitty." Link whispered right into Dark's ear with a small smile. "Been too long, hasn't it?" He inquired while gently pulling him away from the other three.

After that he turned to face the trio with full glare. "Alright you assholes. I don't who the hell you guys are but get the fuck out of my apartment!" He barked quite harshly and startled the trio. Schemer was first one to open his eyes and his surprise very soon turned into a scowl.

"So you chose him, huh?" He inquired with slight snarl. The other two weren't too pleased of the choice either. Link chuckled and smirked.

"Looks like I did the right choice." The golden haired one stated before pointing at the broken door. "Out. Now!" He commanded even thought he was certain of the trio _not_ following his order.

Schemer sighed and shrugged. "You got lucky this time, Innocence. Next time you won't get off this easy." He told, turned towards the door and left. Wraith and Greed gave full glare to their youngest brother but followed their oldest brother out of the apartment.

Once Link was fully certain of the trio having left, he slumped into the bed and sighed in full relief. After that he raised his gaze up into worried Dark. "Dark... Who the hell were those three?" The golden haired one inquired in slight fear.

Dark sighed heavily and sat down next to his love. The dark Hylian kept his gaze down in both sorrow and shame. "They're my brothers." He eventually mumbled.

Link blinked few times in shock before sighing and becoming uncertain. "Are you like them?" He eventually asked while fully wishing for Dark to deny.

The ruby eyed one shook his head. "I'm nothing like them." He answered and raised his gaze up into Link. "You've been with me for several years. You _know_ me!" Dark told nearly desperately. "I would _never_ hurt you! I swore that long ago and I swear it now. As long as I live and can do something about it, I will _not_ let anyone nor anything to harm you." He promised from whole heart but he wasn't sure Link would believe him ever again.

Link sighed and dropped his gaze down while thinking Dark's words through. He thought back to the time they had shared together, both before those five years and after. The golden haired warrior thought to be quite good at knowing people and those three whom had just left certainly weren't of any good. Since during that week five years ago, he hadn't been able to really notice the differences. But now, with knowing who and what they were, he thought back to those situations and replayed them in his head.

Dark stayed silent. He didn't even dare to move in fear of disturbing Link. The dark Hylian knew the slight frown and intense staring to mark him thinking something important through. And he sure as hell didn't want to break that concentration.

Slowly Link started to pick up the small notions. He hadn't really realized them to be there during those days but now he could spot them. Dark didn't have that kind of smirk even when he did smirk. With Dark it was more of a mischievous one while with the other guy it was kinda sadistic. The look of pure anger and rage weren't same with Dark than what it was with his brother. Sure, Dark did get seriously furious at times but it still wasn't that intense. And even when Dark did plans, he didn't think things through the way the other guy seemed to do.

Eventually Link raised his gaze back up with a slight smile. He didn't say a word but he leaned close to Dark and kissed him. "No, you are nothing like those three." The cerulean eyed one whispered and leaned against Dark's chest. The silver haired Hylian very swiftly and carefully wrapped his arms around his love. Link could feel him relax and calm down.

After a while of calm, the duo started to pack Link's stuff. Once ready, they left the apartment, block of flats and the whole small city behind. Dark wasn't certain of them not being followed but he did know that Schemer wasn't one to break his promises even when he lost on those extremely rare times. _"You don't know Link, Schemer. And you never will."_ Dark thought while riding beside Link through a forest.

The duo still had bit to clear off. Dark had to explain about his whole background and they still were handcuffed together. The silver haired one didn't really care of it. On this way he could stay close to Link. Yet, Link himself wasn't too happy of the handcuff. It was bit too tightly around his wrist. Still, for few days they moved forward like that until the golden haired one finally picked the lock on his handcuff.

Dark wasn't happy of the start of a wound in Link's wrist. If he had realized the handcuff being _that_ tight, he would've broken it on the second. Once the wound had healed, Link put the handcuff back on but on much more loose to keep it from causing harm. He had to admit that he really enjoyed having Dark this close to him even though he kept telling that the reason was only for safety and to keep the other three from fooling him again.

The duo thought about returning back to where they started but knew it not to be possible. The trio knew that place and probably even kept an eye on it. So, they were back on the road but it didn't really matter. They had each other and more than enough of time to get to know each other again. And before long they were back deep in love with each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	6. One-Shot

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Reply:** Thank You, Guet, for Your reviews. =) I will re-read my story and check for the fixations. I am glad that you have enjoyed the stories so far. =) And yes, Link was stabbed into shoulder but Link healed that with magic. ^^; Gotta fix that part too. Thanks for noticing. =)

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.

**Rating: **M.

**Warning: **Rape (multiple times), three character deaths. =(

**Summary:** Dark isn't what you'd wish him to be.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

CHAPTER 6  


It was late evening in the small house. Dark had wanted to try something new and Link had gone along with it even though he was feeling uncertain of the situation. The dark Hylian had undressed him and handcuffed him into the headboard. The golden haired man's legs were tied by a long rope into the other end of the bed. "D-Dark, you will let me go if things start to go too far... Right?" The Hero of Hyrule had inquired. Even though the silver haired one had nodded, the smirk on his face wasn't reassuring.

The duo had been together for a few years now. Inside the couple of months from their relationship's start they had had to leave Hyrule. Queen Zelda wasn't happy of the situation and she wanted Dark dead. Link had tried to talk things through but eventually running off was the only option for them to survive and stay together.

Only about a month ago they finally had gotten their own place. It was far away from Hyrule and outside of anyone's notion. The house they had built by themselves wasn't fancy but it was cozy. And Link truly liked the area they lived at.

Even after all the small situations and times, the cerulean eyed Hero was still inexperienced when it came to sex. Dark had been patient and going slowly with the new situations. Now something felt wrong in the moment but Link couldn't tell what it was.

The Hero of Hyrule shivered as the dark Hylian ran his hand's fingers down Link's bare chest, the touch being feather light. "You know, Link... It's been damn hard to play nice with you." The ruby eyed one told with the smirk on his face. "I know you're one hell of a fighter." He continued and chuckled cruelly. "And yet, you turn into this scared little puppy in front of me."

Link frowned in confusion. He didn't understand what Dark was meaning by his words. The silver haired male turned his gaze into the other's eyes. "You thought you killed me but that's not the truth. I faked things back then and followed you through your whole quest." He confessed and leaned down to kiss the cerulean eyed one silent. "So, yeah, I know how good a fighter you are. I kinda enjoyed when the monsters had their luck in hitting you."

The Hero of Hyrule was bit shocked but before he had a chance to say a word, he found the other one's finger over his lips. "It's been hell to wait that we'd be far enough from Hyrule for you to ran off back to there. And even more so to keep my hands off of you more often than not." Dark stated bit harshly and moved over the golden haired one. "But, now, finally, I can have my fun." He told and smirked cruelly. "Tonight I will hear you scream. You can trash and fight all you wish but you're not going to get anywhere." The silver haired man continued and chuckled. "You told the drink had tasted bit odd. Well, I'll tell it now... I spiked it. So, no using magic tonight. You're at my mercy." He whispered right into Link's ear before already biting at the Hero's earlobe hard.

Link half growled, half screamed at the bite. He felt both confused and angry about the situation. The fact that he wasn't able to fight was only dawning to him when he felt Dark's hands at his groin. The shock and fear were clearly read from his face as he gasped at the still foreign feeling. Everything happened way too fast for him to understand as he felt the other's hands pull his legs apart before he already screamed when the darker Hylian pushed into him.

Link fought against the ropes and handcuffs holding him into the bed. He struggled while trying to get Dark off of him. He begged and screamed along with cursing at him. This was something he had never thought to happen. He had _never_ thought Dark to rape him. Not after all the time they had spend together and all the promises the ruby eyed one had given.

Link didn't know which hurt more, the pain in his body or his shattering heart. He had been fooled. He had been lied to. Everything had been just a con and this would be the price of his idiocy.

The Hero knew he was crying while the dark Hylian was bounding in and out of him. Every new thrust hurt harder than the earlier one. The golden haired one just barely heard the cruel and mocking words the assailant was saying. The only one he could blame was himself. Zelda had warned him but he had been to blind.

Link was gasping for air as Dark finally pulled off but that was still far from the end of the hell he was living through. "If you think this was all, then you're horrible wrong." The dark Hylian stated and placed his hand around Link's member. "Second round starts here." He told with a cruel smirk before already starting to pump his hand up and down around the member. Link tried to fight against the feeling but he was powerless in the situation.

The Hero kept his eyes tightly shut while fully hating how his own body betrayed him. He tried to keep the other's cruel words outside his mind but he wasn't able to keep his thoughts clear. It felt like an eternity before he came with a loud gasp and ending up gulping for air. "Round three." The words nearly went past his realization until the silver haired one's groin was close to his face.

Link was first confused of the situation until the darker Hylian pushed his own member into the Hero's mouth. The cerulean eyed one fought and tried to get away but by that he only gained a forceful hold on his chin to keep his mouth open. Out of the two earlier ways, he hated and despised this the most. It was sickening and made him gag as the breathing became hard.

When Dark finally pulled off, the golden haired one was already coughing out all there was in his mouth. He had never felt this hellish in his whole life. He could've rather taken deadly beating by a monster or few. In fact, he could've gladly let the ReDeads and Dead Hands eat him alive if it had been an option to avoid this.

The warning of the next round went fully past Link. He wasn't ready at all when he suddenly felt the silver haired one's tongue licking at his member. Soon enough it was in the ruby eyed one's mouth. The hands of the darker Hylian were at the Hero's groin to keep him fully down to the bed as he licked, sucked and bit all around Link's member.

Once that was finally over, Dark moved off of the bed. "I'm not done yet if that's what you're wishing." He told as he went through his tunic and pulled out a knife. The Hero's shadow came back to the bed, ran his finger along the blade of the weapon before putting the cold blade against Link's tight. "Cold, huh?" He inquired with a cruel chuckle while watching Link shiver at the touch. "I hope you'll enjoy..." The dark Hylian whispered before he pulled the knife off of the tight and thrust it hard inside of Link from between legs.

The Hero of Hyrule screamed at the stab. Dark chuckled cruelly before pulling the knife out and hitting it back in several times just to get disappointed about Link trying to keep the screams in. "You wanna know what I'll do once I'm done with you?" The ruby eyed one inquired while slowing the movement but making sure to make deep wounds by each movement.

Link was clearly in pain and disgusted of the situation but he still glared at the dark Hylian. Dark smirked at the defiance and struck the knife hard inside just to gain the half scream and cloud the other's eyes with pain. "Once I have finished with this, I will kill you." The silver haired one started. "After that I will return to Hyrule. Shouldn't be too hard for me to get to Zelda." He continued and chuckled while fully enjoying the horror in Link's eyes. "I will fuck her like I'm doing to you. But, here's the difference..." The shadow told, leaned over Link and whispered quietly: "Even though I will kill you soon, I will let her live and have my kid. After that I will murder her and take Hyrule."

The Hero of Hyrule was more than horrified about the information. He knew that he had one small thing that could still save things, a fairy. Even though he was scared and fully hating the guy he had loved before, he knew he would stay loyal to Hyrule and Zelda to the very end. No matter how it killed his heart further, he knew he would fight with Dark to the bitter end if it was needed to save his home Kingdom.

After a while longer, the dark Hylian eventually pulled the knife out. "Your journey on this life will end tonight." He told while getting up from the bed and started to go through the room. "Luckily I already made some packing today before you came back. Nothing can save your life, you know." Dark told as he picked up all of Link's belongings. "I will be right back..." He told with a smirk and left the room.

Link heard Dark going around the house and moving things around. He could even swear the dark Hylian having left the house few times. During this given chance, the fought and struggled harder in hopes of getting freed. Yet, the bindings were too tightly around his wrists and ankles for him to get freed. And way too soon the silver haired male was back. "I told you your life will end tonight." The ruby eyed one told with a cruel chuckle.

Dark picked up his dark version of the Master Sword and came next to the bed. They both were still naked but neither could care a thing about it. "Goodbye, Hero." The dark Hylian said and swung the blade. It cut neatly through Link's throat. The silver haired male sat down to the bed and watched Link fight for air as he was bleeding to death and probably even choking on his own blood. It didn't take long before the Hero of Hyrule was dead.

Sadly, the dark Hylian had known of the fairies Link had tried to hide into the house. With those being out of the house and set free, trying to heal someone without needing healing, well, those creatures died for nothing. And now the Hero was dead and nothing could bring him back.

Dark took his time in the house by washing up and getting dressed. He left the dead body of Link's into the bed. Raped, tied and murdered. The dark Hylian smirked as he knew to be the one who had struck the Hero of Hyrule down the hardest. As he left the house, he went to the stables.

From there he found the two horses. His black one and Link's reddish mare, Epona. The dark Hylian took the black stallion out and got him ready for the trek ahead of him before returning into the stables. Sadly, the gentle female horse had no reason not to trust Dark, so she let him tie a rope around her neck in the thought of being taken out for a walk or such. Unfortunately she couldn't be further from the truth.

Dark didn't let her out of the stable. The rope he tied around the horse's neck was long and going up into the roof. In there it went past couple of girders until coming back down. Once the rope was around Epona's neck, the dark Hylian went to the other end of the rope and pulled.

Epona was startled of how suddenly the rope tightened around her throat. The next pull forced her to rise to her hind legs a bit. Few more and she had hard time of staying on her hind legs. Last pull and she was desperately fighting for air while neighing in pure panic.

Dark didn't even glance at the horse as he left the stables. The black stallion heard her calls which caused him to be worried and fearful. Yet, the dark Hylian didn't pay any of attention into his stallion's acting as he mounted him and left. For a short moment the black horse tried not to follow the given orders but after few hard hits from a whip, he already left the house and into the long trek back to Hyrule.

The road into Hyrule was long but eventually the dark Hylian reached his target. He send the horse off before already melting into the shadows. On that way he wasn't in anyone's sight and he could very easily make his way through the castle. It didn't take long before the ruby eyed one found the queen's room. He hid into there and waited.

Once the night fell, he came out. Dark knew that only thing that could truly harm him was the Light Magic. This was the reason he straight off injected Zelda with same stuff he had used to block Link's magic. The queen woke up to the sting but before she even had a chance to scream, Dark already sat over her body and kissed her.

The shock and surprise gave the silver haired man a chance to handcuff her hands against the headboard of the bed. "Now you're exactly where I want you." He whispered while smirking. The only thing he hated was the fact that he couldn't let her scream. He had to gag her before taking out his knife and tearing her clothes off.

Once she was naked on the bed, Dark took a moment to admire her body and touch her. After that he took his own clothes off and came over her. "Just so you know. Link is dead. I killed him." He started before smirking cruelly. "Though, before that I fucked him. _Hard_." The dark Hylian continued and chuckled. "And now I will have my fun with you." He told, spread her legs and thrust in.

Once he was done raping her, he gave her another injection. This was to hide the fact of her having been raped and to make her fall asleep. It had long enough of effect to heal the slight wounds by the handcuffs. After that he dressed her while fully enjoying the slight sounds she made by him touching her. Once done, the shadow hid.

Night after night Dark raped the queen of Hyrule. She couldn't remember it at the next day and nothing indicated for it. When her being pregnant started to show, rumors started to fly around. Most of those were set out by Dark himself.

A month before the baby was due, Dark walked into the castle. Zelda straight off had him arrested and thrown to jail. Yet, this was all part of Dark's plan as he told to be the father of the child Zelda was carrying. He demanded a test which one of the castle's doctors could perform. Zelda accepted while being fully certain of the dark Hylian not to be the father. Yet, the result of the test told otherwise.

This concluded into Dark being made as the King of the Hyrule. And as such, he demanded that Zelda was to give birth with him only being in the room. Zelda was against the order but sadly, his words ruled over hers. And once they were alone, Dark tied her into the bed once again. He watched bit too fascinated at the birth.

After the boy baby was born, Dark injected the queen for one last time. This injection killed her, making it look like giving birth had been too much for her. And as King, Dark became the sole ruler of Hyrule.

He let one of the females in the castle to raise his child until he was old enough. At then he started to train him and show him the fun of torturing and raping. And as the prince of Hyrule, no-one could go against him. In the rule of two dark Hylians, Hyrule fell into hell and chaos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	7. Story 1, Part 3

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Reply:**

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.  
Also, I'm kinda on a hiatus / pause currently. I update stories when I get them written, checked and ready but it'll be slow. I'm bit more active in DeviantArt so check from there if you wish to read poems of Dark x Link. Thanks!

**Rating: T**.

**Warning: **No warnings other than kisses. ;)

**Summary:** Dark continues to make things right between him and Link. On this turn he keeps his promise of a horseride. He also got another little surprise for his love.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

CHAPTER 7  


The next day rose up bright and sunny. Link smiled as he felt Dark snake his arms around him and started to purr gently. The golden haired male took once a deep breath and slowly turned to his back to face his love better. He slowly opened his eyes to gaze into the ruby ones. "Morning." He whispered quietly with a small content smile.

Dark smiled right back and gently moved few strands of hair off from the Hero's face. "Morning, Angel." He whispered and kissed Link to lips. "Look to your right, my love." The silver haired fighter told and gave slight nod towards the direction.

Link frowned a bit but turned his gaze as requested. He blinked in surprise as he found a tray which had a plate of pancakes and berries, glass of orange juice, mug of hot chocolate and couple of milk chocolate pieces. "I did wonder how come your scent had turned into that of a breakfast." The cerulean eyed joked with a slight chuckle. Right after those words he turned around and kissed Dark. "Thank you." He whispered with slightly shy smile, sat up bit better and turned to his breakfast. "You want some?" Link inquired while starting to eat.

Dark shook his head. "Nah. It's fully for you." He answered and happily watched his love. Link blushed slightly but he was fully enjoying the food as well as of the notion given from the kitty-cat of his. Though, what made the breakfast a bit more better than the earlier ones was the fact that Dark had used bit of strawberry juice in the pancake mix to give them slight flavor.

After the calm and happy morning, the silver haired male led the light of his life into the farm he was working at. The moment Link heard his beloved mare's neighing, he already dashed off. Dark followed with a smile on his face. There was no need to fight over Link's heart when it came to Epona. The horse shared a special bond with the Hero and Dark had long ago accepted that.

Once the cerulean eyed man was close enough to the hoofed animal, he already hugged her. "Hey there, girl. I'm so sorry I haven't been around for a long while." Link whispered, let go of Epona and climbed over the fence before he already hugged her again. "It'll change now. I swear." The Hero of Hyrule continued while feeling fully happy and grateful of being together with his steed again.

Epona took the reunion as happily as Link did. She had been missing him a lot but having seen Dark on daily basis had eased her worries. Now the mare felt fully relived as she was in contact with her owner again.

While Link explained the past happenings to the horse, Dark snuck off. He went to get the rest of the preparations ready. Still, he worked as swiftly as he could since he really didn't want to be long away from his love. Yet, he wasn't fully sure whether to be happy or sad when Link hadn't even noticed him leaving in the first place as he came back with a dark brown stallion.

"So, I did promise a ride, didn't I?" Dark started with a grin while mounting the horse. Link blinked bit in surprise before he already smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you did." He replied and got up to Epona's back quite swiftly even though the mare didn't have a saddle. "So, where shall we head off to?" Link inquired while letting the silver haired warrior take the lead.

"You'll see." Was the only reply the Hero got. Nonetheless, the cerulean eyed knight didn't mind of the answer. He already enjoyed of being back on Epona's back and riding off. Dark very quickly took the road towards the close by forest. It wasn't only because his choice of way went through there but he would've chosen it anyways just for Link's sake. The golden haired one loved forests and anything related to the nature.

As the silver haired man knew, the Hero fully took in on his surroundings. The sounds, the animals, the road and the forest itself. Dark seriously enjoyed seeing his love so excited and happy. In fact, he had been missing this side of Link for a long while. Only lately he had realized how things had been going and he was going to do everything and anything to make things right again. So far things were getting better.

Link had closed his eyes a while ago as he felt fully at peace and relaxed. He listened to everything around him while fully enjoying the time. Dark kept his gaze mainly in the cerulean eyed Hero and took in all of the small details like the way Link's ears twitched slightly at each sound he heard or the unconscious and slight frown he gave as he tried to figure out some specific noise before that look smoothened out and he smiled slightly at the realization.

They rode for a long while before the road the dark Hylian chose forced them to go in a line. Link frowned slightly in worry at the given way but he had no doubt of the safety since he knew that there'd be no chances for Dark to choose a path that could be dangerous. They had gone through a forest into a canyon and now they were going downwards on a quite thin pathway at the side of another canyon. Yet, the road kept curving towards left and having both of the canyon's walls preventing him from seeing where they were heading into. All Link could see was the long fall into a fast flowing river at the bottom of the drop and having the other wall too far for it to bring safety.

Eventually they came into a hard ground, rounded the last corner and stopped. Link gasped in shock as he saw the area in front of him. "I thought you might like this." Dark half whispered while watching the pure amazement on the Hero's face.

Link had seen many forest throughout his life so far but none of them were like this one right in front of his eyes. The colors of the green leaves were bright and healthy. The animals he could hear, and even see some of them, sounded and looked like being strong and in very good condition. The water that flowed into the stream that moved in the canyon was clear and pure. The air was clean and refreshing.

"Dark..." The Hero started quietly. "This is amazing..." He continued without really knowing what to say. Link closed his eyes while taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "May I...?" The cerulean eyed Hylian inquired while leaving the question unfinished and glancing at the forest every now and then.

Dark grinned and nodded. "Why else do you think I brought you here?" He asked teasingly and got down from the stallion's back. Long before the ruby eyed man had even touched the ground, Link had already jumped off of Epona's back and went into the forest. The shadow of the Hero sighed but he couldn't stop smiling. _"Better this way. He really deserves this chance."_ Dark thought while getting the basked and heading into the forest to get into the place he had found before.

Link moved silently and carefully in the forest. He didn't want to disturb anything during his visit into the divine area. He enjoyed the clear and fresh air as well as the sounds of both the nature and animals. The Hero had never seen this pure place before. Everywhere else was slight something destroying the delicate harmony of the forest. Be it people living too close, the smell of smoke from a fire or just people on hunt for food. It didn't matter as none of them was as untouched as this area was.

Link took few hours just walking, listening and watching. He feared to be already bringing something bad into the area no matter how careful he'd be. And yet, he wanted to see and experience the place's miracle in its full glory.

Eventually Link found his way to Dark. He was bit startled as he found the dark Hylian sitting on a rock with the basket in front of him on sand. There was no cloth nor fire anywhere. The Hero carefully made his way over to his love. "Hey." He half whispered like bit fearing to disturb the place by talking too loud.

Dark grinned as he turned his gaze into Link. "Hey to you too." He answered before gently cupping Link's chin and pulling him into a kiss. "Took you long enough to find your way to me." The silver haired Hylian told with a chuckle.

Link smiled and sat down next to Dark. "Sorry. I just got carried away." He apologized. The ruby eyed one chuckled and shook his head before already opening the basket.

"It's okay. I knew you'd lose yourself into the forest." He answered while taking out two sandwiches. Yet, he was already grinning. "All I have taken along is what the nature itself gives and which can be given back to it." Dark explained as he showed the few remaining sandwiches, fruits, berries and juice. "All is what animals can eat too." He confirmed.

Link blinked in surprise before he already smiled widely and glomped Dark. "Thank you!" He half shouted while feeling fully grateful for his love to have taken the nature into his consideration.

Dark smiled widely and chuckled a bit while returning the hug. "Anything for you, Angel." He whispered, pulled bit off and kissed him. "Anything for you." The dark Hylian repeated bit quieter, wrapped his arm around Link and let him lean on him as they started to eat the sandwiches.

Late in the evening, yet with the last rays of sunlight, they left the area. There were only some footprints seen from their visit but the nature very quickly covered them up and hid the evidence in no time. The duo had left the rest of the food, mainly fruits, for the animals as thanks for having allowed them to see the area. Link had wished to take a swim in the small lake but there was no chances he'd take the risk of messing things up, so he left one last longing gaze into the water without ever touching it.

The last rays of the sun vanished when they returned into the forest. Slight wind picked up and brought dark clouds along. "It'll start to rain soon..." Link half whispered as he watched the situation. Dark just simply nodded while fully wishing it wouldn't bring lightning and thunder along. "At least it'll hide our tracks." The Hero continued while feeling fully grateful that nothing would show the way into the well hidden secret place.

The duo returned the horses back to their stalls and Dark took the basket back to the house. They walked in silence back to their own house. Link couldn't stop smiling as he reminisced about the visit. He knew he couldn't return to there nor could he ever write a thing up about it. All he had seen and heard, would stay as his memories and nothing more. He had to keep the sacred place safe.

Dark kept his gaze mainly in Link. He knew what was going through the Hero's head and for that reason he didn't want to bother him. The dark Hylian just admired the man from his place and let him reminisce about the day's visit so he could keep the memories clear and bright, just like the place had been.

The moment they entered their home and shut the door, the rain started to pour down. "Good timing, huh?" Dark whispered, kissed Link to cheek and headed into the kitchen. Link just simply nodded and went to the living room to watch the nature's show. About ten minutes later Dark came over with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Though you might enjoy of this." He said with slight grin.

Link smiled widely and nodded while accepting the warm mug. "Thanks." He whispered, took a sip and turned his gaze back into the window. Dark sat down next to him and watched the rain for a while before turning his eyes into his love. They sat there in silence, Link admiring the nature's free shower and Dark admiring the man of his heart's choice.

It took a long while before the Shadow of the Hero gently moved few stray strands of golden hair behind Link's ear. Link didn't turn to face him but he did turn his gaze into Dark and smiled bit shyly. Dark half smiled, half grinned at the reaction he had gained, yet way too soon the Hero's gaze was back in the dark sky and hard rain. Suddenly the golden haired man broke the silence. "You done with the hot chocolate?" He inquired while turning his full gaze into his love. Dark was slightly surprised but ended up nodding without a word. Link smiled and stood up while picking both of the mugs up. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He told with a wide smile and a wink. All Dark could do was to blink and watch Link leave the room with the two empty mugs without knowing at all what the cerulean eyed man had in his mind.

Soon there came lot of sounds from the kitchen. Running water as the mugs were put to soak so the cleaning would be easier. Then there was slight creak as some doors of the cupboard and the fridge was opened. Next was the slight clang of the plates and cutlery. After that nothing else. Dark frowned but stayed to his place even though he would've loved to go and check what Link was doing.

Eventually he heard the Hero coming back. "Close your eyes for a while, Dark. Please?" The golden haired man requested and noticed the dark Hylian nodding. He smiled and walked back to his love before he placed something on the floor until taking his place from next to him. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Link told with a clearly heard smile on his face.

Dark frowned slightly but opened his eyes and nearly gasped at what he saw. In front of him was a bowl that had vanilla ice-cream, cookies, few pieces of milk chocolate and a spoon. "I hope you enjoy." Link whispered with slight grin until starting to eat his own portion and turning his gaze back into the rainy scenery.

Dark sighed contently, picked the bowl up and started to eat. "You do know you didn't have to, right?" He inquired while enjoying the treat.

Link shrugged but didn't glance at Dark. "I know. I just thought to show my appreciation to what you've given me today. That place, Dark..." He started quietly before trailing off and shaking his head while smiling before continuing: "I would love to return to there but I know better. The place deserves to stay secret and hidden."

Dark simply nodded. There had been few flowers he would've _loved_ to pick for Link but he knew better than to do that. Even if the Hero would've enjoyed of the present, he wouldn't have accepted the fact of where the flowers would've been from. He knew he would only hurt the cerulean eyed one more than the joy the flowers would bring and he couldn't afford that.

Eventually, late in the night, the two Hylians got ready for bed. Once at there, Dark wrapped his arms around Link and held him close. The Hero snuggled close to his love and was soon asleep with a happy smile on his face. The shadow followed him soon into the dreamland.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	8. One-Shot, RP

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Reply:**

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.  
Also, I'm kinda on a hiatus / pause currently. I update stories when I get them written, checked and ready but it'll be slow. I'm bit more active in DeviantArt so check from there if you wish to read poems of Dark x Link. Thanks!

**Rating: T**.

**Warning: **No warnings other than kisses. ;)

**Summary:** Link gets a new Ocarina.

**Info:** In the RP between me and _Swamp Dragon Princess (SDP)_ Dark was the one whom bought an Ocarina to Link. Unlike in my story here, the Ocarina Dark got for Link was mainly forest green with dark purple around the holes. That Ocarina was made of clay. Oh, and he bought it from the Curiosity Shop Owner.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

CHAPTER 8  


Link was just walking back from the last day of work to pay back a debt he had when he saw it. A venue of Ocarinas. He stopped dead on his tracks and just stared. The Hero longed to have an Ocarina again since he had had to give up on it few months ago. Without thinking he slowly walked to the table, gave an absentminded nod to the seller and just stared at the instruments. It took him a short moment longer before he gently and bit worriedly touched the first one to feel its smooth skin.

Link and Dark had come into Termina about two and half months ago. They had spend nearly a week on the mountains and couple of days in a forest before they reached the place. The reason for them coming here was not out of their own choice. Zelda, whom seemingly was madly in love with Link, couldn't accept his choice of love. Then again, Link had to admit he had been bit deceiving on her during the last week or so that he had been at Hyrule.

The duo got a place from the Stock Pot Inn for almost free since Dark requested to work for the owner as a cook and help. Link had wished to help too but the shadow had already talked things through before he had a chance to say a word. So, instead, Link got bit of different task to handle. He searched out Kafei, Anju's, the inn's owner's fiancé.

It had needed bit of going here and there but eventually he found the man. Yet, he only crashed up with another problem which the guy had. But even that wasn't hard to fix once he heard the whole story through and made the few connections.

Then came the debt along. Dark had, because of Link's slight jealousy, helped the local ranch owner Cremia with few tasks but one of those needed help from Link since Epona was with them. And that task was to win Gorman brothers in a horse race. For Link and Epona that was no task at all. For half of the road he pretty much just played with the duo to give them the false thought of possible victory before he let Epona take the lead and win by the length of few horses. Yet, when the duo showed their true nature with the horses, Link ended up being horrified... And bought the two horses from the brothers which then brought the debt.

Link was in bit of trouble at then. He didn't have the money but he got time to gather it. Still, he was in a kingdom he didn't know a thing of which certainly didn't help his case of getting the rupees. Luckily the Inn's owner and her fiancé helped him. Link loaned money from the Curiosity Shop's owner and got the horses paid. Dark, somehow, managed to get a vet to check on the horses and get the needed things for their healing. Next on line was to pay back the loan which, luckily, was possible as he gained work from the Romani Ranch as delivering milk to different places.

Link knew that the small money he had gained from having worked even longer for Cremia for the money he had needed for the debt, was needed for other things. The Hero actually wished they could've stayed at Termina but it was _way_ too close to Hyrule and he was certain of Zelda searching for them. Hence they needed to gather money and leave the kingdom eventually in search of their own place.

Even though Link had the Master Sword along, he had left the Ocarina of Time back into Zelda's guarding. The sword was different thing than the instrument or the other artifacts which had been left into his small shack he had used as his living place. Still, The ex-Hero wished to have an instrument, preferably an Ocarina, back in his use.

Link hadn't thought about ever getting a chance to have his hands on an Ocarina ever again but here he was. Staring at about dozen different kind of round instruments. He looked at each of the things before his eyes fell on one particular Ocarina. The golden haired Hylian gently placed his hand over it and felt the surface of the instrument. He wanted it but he couldn't afford it. Not to mention he was certain Dark would've wanted to buy it to him.

Link sighed heavily and let his hand fall to his side while having fully sorrowful expression on his face. "You seem to have made up your mind, huh?" The seller asked and bit startled the cerulean eyed man. The Hyrulian raised his gaze up to the old looking man and gave a slight nod. "It's only forty rupees." The seller told.

Link sighed again and slumped a bit. "I don't have that much. And what I have I can't use into something amazing like this." He told sorrowfully and gave one last touch on the Ocarina.

The seller frowned a bit before grinning slightly. "I'm sure we can come into some kind of arrangement." He said and picked the Ocarina up. "Just give it a try. Sometimes the one we put our eyes on first might not be what we really want. And I'm sure I have some cheaper Ocarinas too." The man told while offering the Ocarina to Link.

Link was bit uncertain but he eventually nodded and took the instrument with slight smile. He checked it around to admire it a bit more. After that he closed his eyes and started to play it.

The Ocarina which Hyrule's Hero had hit his eyes on reminded him of sunset behind thick fir tree forest. It was something that brought both him and Dark into his mind just by glancing at it. As he played the first song that came into his mind, which was none other than the _Scarecrow Song_ which was his last own creation, he already knew what the Ocarina was made of. Silver tree. One of the most unique trees Link had ever seen and which brought back memories of Kokiri Forest and of his time back at Hyrule.

Link sighed once again as he ended the song and stared at the Ocarina sorrowfully. "I can't afford it..." He mumbled while offering the instrument back to the seller. The man nodded and took the object but he wasn't willing to give up on his first customer.

"What if you'd give a check on the rest of the Ocarinas? Maybe one of the cheaper ones could be of worth?" He suggested while gesturing to the selection he had. Link hesitated for a moment before he took once a deep breath and nodded. He gave each of the Ocarina's a try but he didn't even need to play a song fully when he already knew. None of these were what he wanted and what he wanted was something he couldn't have.

"I only wish to have that one." Link eventually concluded and nodded to the Ocarina in the seller's hand. "And I can't afford it." The Hylian continued sorrowfully. "I'm sorry." He whispered, gave one last glance to the Ocarina and was ready to leave.

"Wait!" The seller shouted after him. "I can give you a deal since you seem to have a knack for playing the Ocarina." He said and could clearly see the interest in the young man's eyes. "If you can play the Ocarina and try to lure buyers in... Well, depending on how well the sales will go, I will either give you a good discount or then the Ocarina for free. How about it?" He offered while being hopeful.

Link blinked few times before frowning slightly as he thought the idea through. Eventually he started to smile and nodded. "It's a deal." He stated and offered his hand to the seller. They shook hands to make it official. "When do I start?" The ex-Hero inquired bit excitedly.

The seller smiled and offered the Ocarina to Link. "How about straight off? I got few hours before I'll close for the day." He answered calmly. The golden haired Hylian smiled, nodded and took the Ocarina before coming to stand next to the venue and starting to play.

Link kept his eyes closed and concentrated into the song he was playing which was bit of a mix from _Saria's Song_ and _Minuet of the Forest_. Yet, he still kept his ears open as he listened how people started to come over to listen. Once there was enough of people around, Link opened his eyes a bit, smiled without getting messed up with his playing and winked a bit to the children while nodding to everyone else.

Eventually the ex-Hero stopped playing, smiled happily and bowed. That earned a round of applauses which got Link to blush slightly. "Thank you! I'm glad my playing attracted this much of people." He started and nodded towards the table where the Ocarinas were. "If someone's interested to learn to play an Ocarina, now's a perfect chance. I'm willing to teach a song and you can buy your own favorite Ocarina so you can continue to practice with the instrument." The cerulean eyed swordsman told and looked around. "Anyone interested?" He asked carefully.

It took a moment longer before few of the bravest persons inched close to the venue to get a look at the Ocarinas. "No need to be afraid. You're free to try them so you can find your own favorite. Each of the Ocarinas are unique." Link talked while trying to encourage the crowd to come to take a look of the instruments.

Soon enough one of the younger kids picked up a pink Ocarina and came to Link with eyes shining. "You gonna teach me a song, right?" She inquired eagerly while clutching the instruments by both hands. Link smiled widely and crouched down.

"I sure am." He answered gently. "Let's just wait for others too, okay?" Link inquired and the girl nodded while bit giggling. That only widened the ex-Hero's smile. Slowly people picked up an Ocarina and came close to the green clad Hylian. "Everyone ready?" He inquired and waited for the crowd to nod.

Link wanted to close his eyes but kept them open. He taught the crowd the same way as two Skull Kids had taught him years ago. He played a very simple tone of couple of notes and waited for the crowd to follow. After that he repeated them and added couple of more. He repeated that until the song was ten notes long. On this way each of the holes were used at least once and the sound it made was heard.

After this Link applauded to his "students". "Well done everyone! You guys are natural musicians!" He told while smiling happily and bowing. "If you got interested to continue the song or create your own..." The ex-Hero started and nodded towards the seller before continuing: "...you are fully free to buy your choice of Ocarina and keep playing."

Out of the fifteen persons that had picked up an Ocarina for the lesson, five bought it straight off. They smiled happily, waved to both Link and the seller and left while playing the Ocarina happily. Out of the remaining ten, five told that they'll think about it and might come back tomorrow to buy it. For them the chosen Ocarinas were put aside with a nametag on them. The rest five thought for a moment but shook their heads and left the Ocarina there. Though, each of them thanked Link for the free lesson.

For the rest of the day there wasn't more of buyers. Link left once he had gained the knowledge when he'd come back to continue his work. Unfortunately, he didn't have rights to have the Ocarina along yet.

Link returned to the room he and Dark had in the inn as quietly as he could. He wasn't fully sure if Dark was awake or not anymore but he didn't want to wake him up if he was asleep. "Took you long enough to come back." Dark suddenly told and earned a startled yelp from the ex-Hero.

Link sighed bit heavily and walked to the bed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be this late." He apologized and gently kissed Dark to lips. "But, I got a chance to get an Ocarina." The golden haired one told while sounding bit hopeful but not really showing it since he wasn't sure how Dark would react to that news.

Dark answered into the kiss but blinked bit surprised about the given news. "That's great! How much is it gonna cost?" He inquired straight off while fully wishing to get to buy it. Yet, the slight slump and nervousness in his loved one got him to frown. "Link?" The shadow called bit worriedly.

Link sighed heavily and raised his gaze up. "I... I might get it free depending on how things will go..." He half mumbled before dropping his gaze down again and sighed bit sorrowfully. "I know you wished to buy it to me but..." The cerulean eyed one started, yet left the sentence unfinished.

Dark blinked once before sighing heavily and nodding. "Well... That's great. Really." He told but the earlier eagerness was gone. Link sighed and hugged Dark tightly from behind.

"I'm sorry, love. I really am." The ex-Hero whispered. "I really wish you could've been the one to buy it." He told and gently kissed Dark's cheek. "But, we kinda need the money for other things so, um..."

Dark sighed again, leaned against Link's chest and closed his eyes. "I understand. Really. There's nothing to worry 'bout." He tried to reassure while desperately pushing the hurt feeling off of his chest. The shadow of the Hero truly wanted to be happy for Link's sake but he still felt like he had missed an opportunity to make his love happy.

The night went by quite calmly, yet both felt bit sorrowful of Dark not having the chance to get an Ocarina for Link. The ex-Hero tried to reassure his love that there'd be plenty of chances for him to buy something important or amazing to him. The darker Hylian just simply nodded but it didn't really make him feel any of better.

During the next day Link continued his earlier work. He played the Ocarina to attract people and offered then a free lesson. It was surprisingly good tactic since mostly at least few bought straight off and few said they'd think about it. At the evening three out of the earlier day's five came back to buy the Ocarina. The remaining two went back to sale at the next day.

Slowly but surely the Ocarinas were being bought. Day after day there were less on show and few more happy owners of the instruments. Link also got bit of practice in making new songs. Sure, he wouldn't name them nor take credit of the songs since those were for teaching and to let the people learning them to continue them as they wished.

Eventually, two weeks later, the only Ocarina on the stand was the one Link had hit his eyes on. "So... How much?" The ex-Hero asked bit worriedly since he wasn't certain at all for the seller to just give it to him.

The old man grinned a bit and tapped his finger at the table. "Well, let me think..." He started and took up slight frown but the grin didn't leave from his face. Link tried to stay calm as he waited for the answer. Eventually the seller took up the Ocarina, checked it around and offered it to the golden haired man. "Nothing. It's free of charge for you." He stated with a genuine smile. "I have never sold the Ocarinas this well nor this quick. You have given me a record time and for that I am more than grateful of. Thank you." The old man explained as Link took the Ocarina with slightly surprised look on his face.

As the realization was slowly dawning to him, Link started to smile and he carefully placed his other hand over the Ocarina. "Thank You." He half whispered, smiled wider and brought the Ocarina to his chest. "Honestly, this means a lot to me. Thank You." The ex-Hero told before slowly bringing the instrument downwards so he could get a good look at it again.

The seller chuckled a bit without meaning any of harm while smiling. "You've done a huge favor for me, so this was the least I can do." He told and started to pack his things. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to start to get ready for my trip back home." The man explained.

Link smiled widely, put the Ocarina into his pocket and started to help. "I can help with that." He just simply told while opening the knots of the ropes and folding the cloth on the table along with doing other things. The seller chuckled and shook his head but he did no move to stop Link from helping him. And soon enough the place was brought down and the duo bid goodbye.

The ex-Hero made his way back to the Inn with a wide smile on his face. The moment he came into the room he shared with Dark, the darker Hylian already grinned. "Seems like you got good news." He said calmly while sitting on the bed. Link just simply nodded and came to sit next to his love.

"You have no idea." The golden haired Hylian stated and kissed Dark to lips. The ruby eyed man answered into the kiss very quickly but it was way too soon over. "Check this." Link said while taking out the Ocarina. "What do you think?" He inquired bit worriedly.

Dark took the instrument very carefully and checked it. "I think it's beautiful." He told before bit grinning while raising his gaze into Link. "But not as beautiful as you are." The dark Hylian stated, placed his hand behind the ex-Hero's head and gently pulled him down into a kiss. After the kiss he made one simple request: "Play something for me, please?"

Link had fully melted into the kiss so it took him a short moment to realize the inquiry but the moment he did, he nodded. The cerulean eyed one took the Ocarina back, leaned against Dark and closed his eyes. "You taught me this..." He whispered while starting to play _Song of Healing_.

Dark wrapped his arms around his love and listened silently to the song. "How did I teach you that?" He asked quietly after the song. Link sighed a bit but smiled while opening his eyes and staring at the Ocarina.

"The day you sang the song and had that band playing the music... I learned by listening. Though, more than anything, I loved to listen to your singing voice." The ex-Hero explained fondly before dipping his head backwards to look at Dark. "If I played the song again, would you sing?" He inquired while fully sounding hopeful.

Dark chuckled a bit and kissed Link's forehead. "As you wish." He replied with a smile. The cerulean eyed Hylian's expression brightened tremendously. He took a better position, took once a deep breath and started to play. The darker Hylian closed his eyes too and sang:

_"Day to night, dark to light,  
Fall the sands of time.  
Let the years like the gears  
Of a clock unwind_

_In your mind walk through time_  
_Back to better days._  
_Memories, like a dream,_  
_Wash tears away._

_Like a star in the sky,_  
_Darkness can't reach you_  
_Light the night, joy is light,_  
_Till the new dawn._

_Cast away your old face_  
_Let go your spite,_  
_With this mask I'll ask_  
_To borrow your light"_

Link almost missed few notes while listening to his love's voice. He seriously had to get Dark to sing more often but for now, he enjoyed the moment. The ex-Hero could feel that the fact he had learned the song by listening to the dark Hylian's singing, had already taken off the hurt of not having been able to be the one who bought the Ocarina for him. For the rest of the evening Link played the new Ocarina while Dark sang a song or few when he knew the lyrics.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	9. One-Shot 2

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Reply:**

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.  
Also, I'm kinda on a hiatus / pause currently. I update stories when I get them written, checked and ready but it'll be slow. I'm bit more active in DeviantArt so check from there if you wish to read poems of Dark x Link. Thanks!

**Rating: T**.

**Warning: **No warnings other than kisses. ;)

**Summary:** Link is sick and Dark's freaking out. Is there a chance for a cure or will it be death for the Hero?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

CHAPTER 9  


_Link entered the Inn and walked straight into the dining area. He knew that Dark would be there often enough as he brought the ordered meals out to the customers. The Hero grinned as he had the luck on his side and Dark was just bringing few meals out to be delivered._

_Link walked straight towards Dark while being certain of him already knowing him to be there. Yet, the dark Hylian didn't even glance at him. Then again, that worked well with Link's plan as he made his way to him. He made sure Dark had just handled things off with current customers before he called out his love's name._

_Dark was clearly bit startled and turned to look at Link. Yet, that was exactly the time when the Hyrule's Hero kissed him to the lips right in front of the full dining area. Link didn't mind. Not even one bit as he enjoyed the kiss. It didn't take long from Dark to melt into it either._

_"I've missed you." Link whispered once they pulled off. Before Dark had a chance to reply at all, the golden haired one already pecked a gentle kiss into the dark Hylian's nose. "I'm still having few errands to be done for a customer but thought to give you heads-up as I'm around." Link explained while gently moving few strands of black hair off of Dark's face and behind his ear. Yet he kept his hand at there. "I'll come back as soon as possible." He promised before finally moving his hand off but on the way giving slight scratching to Dark's ear. By that he earned a slight purr._

_"You have no idea how much I love that sound." Link whispered with a fond smile. Yet, right after those words, he kissed Dark again to lips. "I'll see you later." He told, smiled and left while bit waving to Dark. The dark Hylian just barely understood the whole situation but he somehow managed to wave back while smiling bit goofily and having slight blush on his face._

Link sighed while leaning against the railing of the second floor's balcony. He was staring down into the garden where Dark was just checking and picking unwanted weed out of there. That situation which he just reminisced about had happened three years ago. He missed those times. Just showing random acts of love and affection.

The Hero smiled a bit while admiring the dark Hylian. He wished to be there by his side. Or better yet, to do that work by himself. The garden had been his responsibility in the first place. But he couldn't. During the past year and half things had been going downhill. He had gotten sick and that illness was slowly taking his strength and life. The dozens of doctors, hundreds of different medications and thousands of different natural potions and such were for nothing. None of them were helping.

Link smiled and waved as Dark happened to look upwards. Yet, he soon ended up sighing when the dark Hylian got up and left inside. The Hero knew what was to come. He sighed again and slumped while listening to the steps inside their home. It didn't take long before Dark had already come to the room.

"Why can't you at least _once_ just let me watch you, huh?" Link inquired with slight huff while pushing himself off of leaning against the railing. Dark was bit surprised but he wasn't able to do a thing when the Hero already started to make his way back inside. "Fine! I get it! Back to bed." Link mumbled bit angrily and made his way straight to the soft bed.

Dark sighed heavily and followed his love before sitting down to the edge of the bed. Link kept his gaze off of Dark. "I'm starting to get sick of just being inside and staring at the ceiling, walls and floor." The cerulean eyed one muttered before sighing. "I just want out, Dark. I miss all of the things we used to do." He whispered sorrowfully. Too much had changed since he got sick.

"Link..." Dark started sorrowfully. They had gone through this topic so many times. And each time he hated it even more. It started to be so rare to see a smile on Link's face. Some night he just cried while knowing that the time was running out and he had no cure to save his love.

"Don't." Link nearly begged while turning to look at the dark Hylian. "I've heard it so many times already. I just..." He told but trailed off soon and sighed heavily. "I just want to see the outside world one more time." The Hero whispered and closed his eyes sorrowfully. "We both know I'm not going to live long anymore, Dark. So, just please, grand me this one last chance to see the forest, lake and the city. Please?" Link begged for the umpteenth time.

Dark had closed his eyes and turned his face away when the Hero mentioned about the death being close. "Please, don't say that..." He prayed while bringing his teary gaze back. "Please, don't say you won't make it. We'll find the cure. I swear." The dark Hylian stated but he had no idea how he'd do that.

Link sighed heavily and sat up. "Dark..." He started calmly. "My days are numbered. I can feel them coming to an end." The Hero told but it was clear Dark didn't want to listen. "GODDESSES DAMN IT, DARK! I WANT TO FEEL HAPPY FOR ONE LAST TIME BEFORE I DIE!" Link screamed in desperation while feeling the tears in his own eyes too instead of just seeing them in Dark's. "Is that too much asked?" He inquired quietly.

Dark had gotten fully shocked and for a while he just stared at Link with wide eyes but soon he sighed and dropped his gaze down. "No." He mumbled. "It's not. I just fear I'll lose you." The dark Hylian continued defeated.

"You never lose me, Dark." Link whispered and placed his hand over Dark's. "Even if my body's gone, I'll always be in your heart and memories." He told surprisingly calmly.

"But that's not enough!" Dark answered harshly. "I want to hold you! I want to smell your scent! I want to taste your lips! I... I want you to stay with me." He nearly shouted while crying a bit already. "I'm not ready to let go, Link." The dark Hylian whispered and closed his eyes while hanging his head and having his ears drooping.

Link sighed and moved to hug his love. "That's exactly the reason I'm wishing to get out of this room and house. One last trip for the two of us. Something to come into terms of what is to happen. And to reminisce already of the past." He explained bit sorrowfully but surprisingly calmly.

"But that'll mean things will be permanent. That you're going to leave me for good." Dark whispered with shaking voice. Link sighed a bit and pulled off.

"Don't give up on the hope yet, kitty." The Hero whispered and gently kissed his love to lips. "I love you, Dark. I love you so much but right now I need more than just the inside of our house. I feel so trapped and imprisoned." Link told and softly placed their foreheads together. "I need to get out, Dark." He half begged while closing his eyes.

Dark sighed heavily and moved his head a bit so he could rest it over Link's shoulder as he hugged the golden haired male tightly. "I feel like I'd do a huge mistake if I grant that wish." He mumbled quietly.

Link sighed too but stayed calm in the embrace. "I honestly need to get out, Dark. And I'd feel much safer if you were with me. But, I will leave eventually. With or without you." He stated as confidently as he could.

Dark tightened his hold while fearing even more for the day he'd lose the love of his life. He never really wanted to say _no_ to Link but lately he had had to for his sake. And now... Now he just wanted to keep Link somewhere safe and in his sight to make sure he was alright.

The dark Hylian sighed in defeat. "Alright." He mumbled while knowing way too clearly to have lost the battle. "We'll leave out." Dark whispered and tightened his hold a bit more.

The fact that the ruby eyed one had agreed was bit of a surprise to Link but he smiled a bit and pulled off. "Thank You." He whispered and gently kissed Dark to lips.

_Link was lying on Dark's bare chest while he himself was without a shirt too. The night was warm and the sky was filled with stars. The dark Hylian had his arms loosely around the Hero while they both gazed into the sky. The Hero pointed now and then at one of the bright spots and told what he had been told about it when he had been a child. The ruby eyed one listened silently while enjoying of having the other's warm body over his chest along with listening to the voice he loved._

Link sighed sorrowfully while riding a light sand colored mare. Epona had died five years ago of old age. It still hurt but there was something that did help him through it. The mare he was riding was Epona's daughter. That was the only reason the Hero had formed a strong bond with the horse so quickly.

Dark was riding a very dark brown stallion. The young sand colored mare had hit her eyes on the horse quite quickly. Luckily the interest was met from both sides and there was no doubt at all for Link and Dark to buy the stallion.

The duo had left early that day. They rode slowly through the forest to give Link all the time he needed in the green area. And the Hero took in on every sound, scent and thing he saw. It had been way too long for him to have been in there. Getting fresh air and being in middle of the nature seemed to lift the cerulean eyed one's spirit quite a much.

They rode in silence through the forest and straight to the lake. Link climbed down from the mare's back and walked to the shore. He watched around for a while before crouching down and touching the water. He stayed like that for a while before he stood straight, came bit higher ground and started to strip off. This shocked Dark quite badly but Link didn't let him stop him. Not this time.

It didn't take long before the Hero only had his boxers on and he walked into the water. Dark stared nearly fearfully after him as he went for a swim. It took him long enough before he followed Link's example and ran after him into the water.

When the golden haired Hylian realized this, he grinned and very soon they were splashing water at each other. Dark was fully taken off guard the moment he heard Link actually laugh. It had been way too long since he had heard that sound. The Shadow gasped when a wave of water struck into his face. He coughed few times which got Link to come over with a worried expression. Yet, soon enough Dark got himself under control again and in no time they were back in the water fight.

Once they were starting to get tired and bit cold, the duo walked to the shore. Link flopped down to his back to stare at the blue sky with a smile on his face. The warm weather already started to dry them off. "That was fun." The Hero whispered happily. Dark just simply nodded and hummed in agreement. "We should do that again at some day." Link continued quietly and glanced at the dark Hylian to see him nod.

Yet, it didn't take than few minutes before the golden haired Hero started to cough. He shot up to a sitting position as the coughing fit got worse. "LINK!" Dark screamed out and scrambled up to crawl next to his love straight away. He started to run his hand in circles around Link's back while desperately trying to help.

The coughing fit lasted longer than ever before. It left Link almost gasping for air and fully out of strength. Dark was almost crying while holding his love tightly to his chest and whispering reassuring words. The last coughing fit before this one had been few months ago which had given slight hope for Dark about things getting better. And now he fully cursed himself for having allowed this trip. Once the Hero calmed down, he fell asleep in his love's arms.

_The days were starting to be warmer which fully indicated for the end of the winter. Yet, that didn't stop Link from starting few last snowball fights with his love. And always by surprise when Dark was least excepting for it. Though, the end result of these fights was always the same. They both were wet, happy and bit tired. Both were lying on the ground while bit chuckling and smiling widely. Those fights never had a winner or loser. It was just purely for fun._

Link woke up few hours later. He felt weak and sore but he didn't take _no_ for an answer. Dark desperately did try to get his love to come back home with him but eventually he just ended up following him as they headed towards the town. The dark Hylian felt more worried than ever before.

The Hero led the way through the forest while taking a straight road into the town. He knew that the longer he was out, the more worried and concerned Dark would be. Yet, he needed this trip. He needed fresh air and few last happy memories shared with the dark Hylian.

The closer they got to the town, the better Link was feeling. He was bit smiling and taking in on his surroundings again. It had been so long since he had last been around the town so he really wanted to see if anything had changed. They left the horses outside the town and Dark let Link take the lead.

Things seemed to go well and the dark Hylian started to calm down a bit again. Link was as energetic as so long ago. They ate at a local restaurant with Dark keeping his loving gaze in the Hero. Link blushed about that but soon he grinned and started to pull bit of a show for him. Of course, that lead into Dark blushing and eventually into him kissing the cerulean eyed one. "You are such a tease sometimes..." The Shadow told with a grin but there was no bad intentions within his words. Link simply chuckled and shrugged.

As the evening started to fall, they had their next meal at a hot dog kiosk by the small pond. While Dark's gaze was fully in Link, the golden haired one's was in his surroundings. Yet, as the night came forth, the Hero wasn't ready to leave the town. Instead, he led the way into a game alley and picked one of the doors at there.

As they entered the Bombchu Bowling Game, Dark started to get worried sick again. He was certain such exhausting doing would only worsen Link's situation. Just like their swimming and fooling around had done. Yet, he couldn't really deny the Hero's wish when he showed that cute puppy-dog-eyes look. Dark sighed heavily and paid for Link's round.

Still, the dark Hylian couldn't deny that he was having fun watching the Hero's happiness and glee as he played the game. Link concentrated well into what he was doing and each time he hit the target, he squealed happily and looked at Dark with a very wide smile. It just was something that each time melted the Shadow's heart over and over again... And Link knew that.

It was during Dark's turn when Link started to cough again. Until then he had been cheering for Dark each time and giving fully encouraging words. Now he crashed to his knees and doubled over as he coughed.

"LINK!" The dark Hylian screamed out and dashed right back to his love's side. "Link, calm down. It'll be okay. J-just breathe." He nearly begged while hugging the Hero and running his hand up and down at his back.

It took a while before Link started to calm down. He took few deep breaths and slowly opened his eyes while lowering his hand from his mouth. It was then he noticed it. _Blood._ He had been coughing out blood. "S-shit..." The cerulean eyed male whispered while cleaning his mouth and trying to hide things.

Yet, he hadn't been able with it. "How long you have been sick?" The owner of the place inquired while coming to them. He crouched down in front of Link and gently took a hold of his chin to raise his face up.

"Year and half. Why? D-do you know how to help?!" Dark answered while his hope returned. The man just simply nodded while looking Link straight into eyes. That simple nod flared up the dark Hylian's desperation and strength. "Then help him! Please! I don't care how much it'll cost! Just name the price and I'll handle it! Just please! Save him!" He begged.

The man running the shop nodded and stood up. "Don't worry about the price. This sickness nearly took my family and no-one was able to help back then. So, I had to go for something further than anyone would think of." He explained and nodded towards the backroom. "Bring him there and we can start to work this out." The man told and headed towards another room.

Dark did as he was told. He carefully helped Link up to his feet and supported him fully as they made their way into the dimly lit room. "You're gonna be okay, Link. We've finally found someone who can help." The dark Hylian whispered while still feeling worried but also feeling more hopeful than for a very long time. Dark carefully lowered his love down to the bed and sat next to him. "Everything's going to be just fine." He whispered while holding Link close.

The man came into the room after a while with few pots, some different kinds of herbs and a red potion. Link perked up a bit and watched tad curiously as the man started to smash the herbs in one of the pots while now and then adding bit of the potion into the mix. Dark followed the man's working too but his main notion was in the cerulean eyed male.

The owner of the Bombchu Bowling glanced at Link's curious look before bit grinning. "You know herbs, don't you?" He asked and smiled slightly at the other one's surprise but he did get a nod as an answer. "Usually these herbs aren't used together. And not for healing as you know." The man started and got another nod. "But, I have realized there is more to these plants than what has been given out so far. You see, I once noticed some birds pecking at this." He continued and picked one of the leaves. Link frowned in disbelief. The man chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I was confused too but as I kept watching the scene I understood the situation. The birds had eaten something much worse than the herb itself. They used this little leaf as a way to get to puke out the more dangerous piece." He explained calmly.

Dark frowned as he listened to the explanation. "But... How is that going to help in a case where the sickness has been gained year and half ago?" He asked while actually starting feel bit fearful of what the guy was cooking up.

The man chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not gonna make him puke. This sickness hasn't come out from having eaten something wrong. The reason the doctors haven't found a cure is because the sickness is a curse. It is caused by different way than what they know of." He explained calmly while continuing with his work.

It took a while longer until the drink was finished. "This will knock you out but if you are as strong-willed as I have heard you to be, you'll be just fine." The man told while bringing the greenish-red colored potion over. Dark scowled while being fully ready to refuse from the offered help. The owner of the game place chuckled a bit. "You are going to lose him for certain unless you let me help him."

Link sighed a bit and carefully raised his right hand over Dark's shoulder. "It'll be okay, love. This is the best we've had in months." He half whispered before kissing the Shadow's cheek. The darker Hylian sighed heavily but nodded. He watched bit worriedly as Link drank the new kind of potion. It didn't take long before Link was out cold.

"Come. Let him sleep for a while." The man told while offering his hand. "He won't even realize you to have left." He continued bit sorrowfully. "Besides, you need to look after yourself too." Dark sighed and very reluctantly left from Link's side. He gave one last glance to his loved one before he left the room.

_Link was lying on a bed while sporting fully cute puppy-dog-eyes on his face. Dark could swear his heart melted more whole time as he watched his love. "Please?" The Hero begged and fluttered his eyes a bit. The darker Hylian had to gulp once but it didn't help at all. Eventually he sighed and carefully fed the strawberry to the cerulean eyed fighter. With the given smile and lick of his lips that Link did, Dark just couldn't hold off anymore and he leaned down to kiss the golden haired male. Link almost smirked into the kiss while deepening it into a French Kiss so he could share the strawberry with the ruby eyed male._

Dark kept glancing at the door of the room where Link was sleeping at. He was eating but he kept his ears open for any and every sound. The dark Hylian didn't care how much he'd be in debt as long as Link would be healed. Yet, he had no knowledge of what had been in the potion and Link hadn't told either. Still, the golden haired one had trusted into the new potion without a second's thought. That was the only thing that had gotten Dark to allow it.

_Link was lying on the soft grass in the warmth of the sunlight. Suddenly someone came in front of him and brought a cool shadow over him. The Hero scowled and opened his eyes. "You do realize it's dangerous to come between me and the sunlight, right?" He inquired with slightly mischievous grin._

_Dark grinned and shrugged. "Really? How's so?" He inquired._

_"You just might get surprise attacked." Link replied with a Cheshire Cat's grin._

_Dark chuckled and shook his head. "I doubt anyone to get me off guard like th—" He started before he already screamed out as Link bolted up from his place and crashed on full force into his loved one. They fell into the grass with Dark taking the actual impact but that wasn't what he realized. He only realized that somewhere after Link had hit into him, they were already kissing._

_"I told you it's dangerous to come between me and the sunlight." Link whispered with a wide grin while pulling off and getting back to his earlier place. Yet, that grin didn't vanish even one bit._

Few hours had gone past since the potion had knocked Link out cold. The owner of the Bombchu Bowling Game was finally leading Dark back into the room. The dark Hylian was anxious and worried but he was more than happy to get back to Link's side.

_Link walked to Dark whom was sitting on the sofa and reading a book. "Hey, kitty..." The Hero started while sitting down next to his love. The dark Hylian just hummed to show he was listening. "May I ask you something?" The cerulean eyed one inquired as calmly as he could while gently scratching at the other one's ear. The Shadow twitched his ear but started to purr a bit. Yet, he did manage a slight nod to show he accepted. The golden haired warrior grinned and leaned close to the ruby eyed one's ear. "Will you take me out tonight?" He whispered quietly and grinned bit more as he saw the shiver run down the black haired male's spine._

The second Dark entered the room, he knew something was wrong. He nearly held his breath as he stared at Link whom was seemingly asleep... Except he wasn't breathing. "LINK!" The dark Hylian screamed out but the man stopped him from dashing over to the seemingly dead body. "Goddesses damn it! Let me go! LINK! What the hell you've done to him?! _LIIINNK!_" Dark screamed while desperately fighting against the hold.

"Just calm down. This is part of things. Besides, which do you think he'll choose: To be with you again or to leave you behind?" The man told but even when Dark broke down and crashed to his knees, he didn't loosen his hold. "Just trust him. He'll pull through." He continued reassuringly.

_Link nearly growled. The evening had been so amazing. Walk at the beach, dinner at the night restaurant with beautiful scenery out into the lake and heading back home with the singing of the nightly summer birds. And then... Then these darn monsters just showed up! Those damn beasts just knew how to ruin an awesome evening!_

_The creatures had them surrounded but they weren't really a match for the duo. And yet, the monsters just kept trying over and over again. And in that night they nearly managed too._

_"Dark! Look out!" Link shouted while already running towards the dark Hylian. One of the creatures had snuck up behind the Shadow and was now ready to impale him. The Hero ran as fast as he could and managed to push Dark off of the way but he himself wasn't fast enough to avoid the attack anymore. The spear went into his stomach and out from the back._

_"LINK!" Dark screamed as he saw the golden haired male get struck. His eyes widened even more when the Stalfos pulled the weapon out of Link and the Hero sacked into his knees while gasping for air. The monster was ready to slash and cut the warrior's throat when the Shadow moved._

_Dark shot forward and cut the skeletal monster's spine. After that he impaled the skull before already cutting the bones just to make sure. By the time he was ready with the offending beast and he turned around to see Link, the Hero had crashed to his side onto the ground. "LINK!" The dark Hylian shouted out and crouched down next to him._

_Link bit whined as Dark carefully pulled him up to his lap. "Sssh, it'll be okay. I promise everything's going to be just fine, Angel..." He whispered quietly while calling out _Nayru's Love_ and carefully getting up while holding the wounded knight in his arms. "Just hang in there, love. I'll get you help. I swear..." The Shadow reassured, looked once around and started to run after that._

_The monsters took off after them but the protective magic kept the attacks at bay. Eventually the creatures had enough and quit the chase. Dark kept on running while praying that the fairies he had seen few days ago were still around. As the luck had it, the flying balls of light were still in the part of the forest the Shadow had seen them in. "Help, please! I need a pink fairy! O-or take us to the fountain! Please!" Dark begged in desperation the second he saw the creatures that could bring the salvation he was needing._

_The fairies almost bolted away from there but as they saw the wounded man, they returned. One of them flew to the duo and bounced up and down in the air before starting to show the way. Dark followed as quickly as he could. It didn't take long before they reached a Fairy Fountain. The dark Hylian thanked the fairy for the help before already going to the water and carefully laying Link down. The Hero had closed his eyes earlier but he did give slight whine as the coldish water started to soak his clothes. Dark was getting even more worried but once again he begged the fairies for help._

_The fairies came close and soon one already started to dance around Link. The wounds started to heal with the worst ones leaving a slight scar to remind of what had happened. Once the fairy was done and flew back into middle of the fountain to recharge her magic, the Hero slowly sat up. "LINK!" Dark screamed out in pure relief and straight off hugged the golden haired male. "Dear Goddesses! You have NO idea how much you freaked the hell out of me! Don't do that ever again! You understand? _Never_ again!" He begged in full desperation before sighing heavily and tightening his hold and closing his eyes. "I thought I was gonna lose you." Dark whispered quietly._

_Link slowly calmed down before sighing a bit and returning the hug. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't let that beast get a hit in." He told as calmly as he could. The dark Hylian sighed but nodded. They stayed like that for a while to calm down before Dark started to talk._

_"You do realize I'm never going to let go of you, right? If you die, I'll die with you."_

"Dark...?" The quiet whisper nearly went past Dark. He shot his head up the moment he heard Link's voice and stared at the Hero on the bed. The owner of the house loosened his hold around the dark Hylian. When Link groaned a bit and started to move, the Shadow already screamed out his name and sprang to his feet. In no time he was already at the bed and hugging the cerulean eyed one close to his chest.

Link smiled a bit while carefully turning around in Dark's arms. He had opened his eyes slightly until wrapping one arm around the dark Hylian and snuggling close to him. "I told you not to give up on the hope, didn't I?" The Hero inquired quietly while feeling quite tired. He yawned nearly immediately after those words.

"I know, Angel. I know." Dark whispered while still feeling bit worried. The owner of the house had told that Link would need few days to gather his strength back but things would be alright soon again. "Everything's going to be okay, Link. I promise." The dark Hylian told while holding his loved one close as he fell asleep.

The next several days went at the Bombchu Bowling place. The duo stayed at the back of the house where Dark could keep a close eye on Link. He made absolute sure of the Hero getting enough of food, rest, fresh air and exercise. The cerulean eyed swordsman didn't need long until he was fully back to his feet and sparring with the ruby eyed one like they used to do.

When Link and Dark inquired from the house's owner how he had known of how to save Link's life, the answer was bit surprising. The man had been an apprentice to a witch. When the doctors failed to find the cure to his family's illness, the man had turned to the magic he had learned during those few years. And by lucky chance, he had found a book about curses. That had started his quest of searching out the right ingredients to work out different kind of potions than what normally were done. It had been long trek which nearly ended into him losing his wife. The curse would've claimed her life six months after she started to cough out blood.

The witch herself had never taken any money from her apprentice and it was her teachings that saved his family, so there wasn't any of chances the man would charge the duo for things either. He wanted to pay forward the good the witch had done for him. The only thing the man _did_ take a payment from the duo was of the game of Bombchu Bowling.

Eventually the duo returned home. Though, even after that Dark kept eye on Link just to be fully certain of his recovery. But as weeks turned into months, the dark Hylian started to finally calm down. More than anything, he enjoyed to realize how much more Link was smiling, laughing and just being generally mischievous now and then. It was like the sickness had never hit in the first place.

Dark sighed happily while holding the cerulean eyed male in his arms at one night. Link was sleeping peacefully after a long day which had included sparring, hunting few monsters down and having slight chase game with the dark Hylian... The Hero had snatched the Shadow's lollipop, laughed and ran... The ruby eyed man gently pulled his love bit closer and kissed his cheek. "We'll stay together forever, Link. Nothing will ever get us separated. I swear you this. One way or another, I will always find a way to stay by your side. All this because I love you, Angel." He whispered quietly before finally snuggling close to the golden haired warrior. Soon enough he already fell asleep with a smile on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

So, few things:

1) I first thought about just doing this into short situations like the little memories were. But then it just turned into actual story.

2) I just wonder if Bon Jovi's _(You Want To) Make A Memory_ had anything to do with this... At least it was playing on the background when I started to write this. Or at least I realized it was playing in the background when I was writing the part where Link pretty much begged for few last memories together. Good timing for the song anyways.

3) I was going to end this sad with Link's death. ^^; But, then I came up with the Bombchu Bowling place's guy knowing a cure. Then I got slight writer's block since I didn't know what kind of symptoms the potion would have. *facepalm* But, luckily I figured out a way to fix things.

4) I like mischievous Link! =D


	10. One-Shot, AU

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Reply:**

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.  
Also, I'm kinda on a hiatus / pause currently. I update stories when I get them written, checked and ready but it'll be slow. I'm bit more active in DeviantArt so check from there if you wish to read poems of Dark x Link. Thanks!

**Rating: T**.

**Warning: **No warnings other than kisses. ;)

**Summary:** Link and Dark are having an exciting moment in a park.

**Info:** Story is inspired by a picture called "Park Bench Misuse" by rasberrychocolate in DeviantArt. Go and checnk it. ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

CHAPTER 10  


Link sighed in slight relief when he flopped down to a bench in the snowy park. He closed his eyes, leaned bit backwards while supporting himself by his hands. He raised his right foot to the bench too while trying to calm down.

Dark watched Link for a while with a small smile on his face. The two of them had come to take a walk in the park at that bit coldish day. They had planned to just take a quick walk, go for a hot chocolate and then walk back to their apartment but plans changed the moment Link threw the first snowball. After that the snowball war was on.

The snowy play had exhausted the duo, especially Link, and Link had straight off headed to the first bench he could find. Now Dark was taking a moment to admire the young man his heart had chosen to fall for.

Link had a long cap in his head. It had stripes of green and white with the main color in there being green. It ended into a white soft ball. He also had similarly colored scarf. Since the spring was coming closer, Link had put two shirts on instead of counting on in his soft winter jacket. The first shirt was brownish grey with long sleeves. The second was white and long sleeved shirt which had buttons on the front. The way he had flopped into the bench had slightly brought out the green and brown leggings from below the light blue jeans. He also had brown belt.

Dark had also chosen two shirts. The first one was black long sleeved shirt with the one on top was white and black in wide horizontal stripes. His blue jeans and brown belt were darker in color compared to Link's. He hadn't put on any kind of hat.

Dark smiled and leaned forward. He put his hands onto the bench to both sides of Link's legs. After that he moved even closer to him and kissed him to lips. The other male smiled and leaned into it. Their breath came out in a mist in the cold air. Dark smiled bit mischievously and carefully moved his left hand to Link's stomach.

Link frowned a bit but did no move to stop him. Dark carefully worked both of Link's shirts upwards and put his thumb between the warm fabric and Link's skin. The golden haired male shivered slightly but all he did was to move bit closer and kiss the black haired one.

During that kiss Dark started to carefully and slowly raise up both of Link's shirts. The golden haired male kept his eyes closed but he was bit shivering at the slight touch as well as for the cold air to reach his skin. Dark just simply smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make you hot if you're cold." He whispered with a slight grin.

Link blushed and almost whined. "You do realize how that sounded?" He inquired until he yelped a bit as Dark leaned down and kissed his navel.

"I know _exactly_ how it sounded." Dark answered with a wide grin and started to trail kisses at the bare skin. Link started to shiver from both the kisses and the slight cold wind. Yet, he smiled and turned his head bit backwards. He had to admit that he was enjoying the mix of gentle kisses, Dark's warm breath and cold wind.

Suddenly a harsh call of a man startled the duo. "Hey! What are you two thinking to be doing?" The second they saw the park police, Dark already took a grip of Link's wrist and pulled him up. Right after that they started to run and the park police started to chase them.

Dark was pretty much laughing while enjoying the thrill of the chase. Link was stumbling after him. "Dark! I'm not sure this is a good idea!" He nearly whined while glancing now and then behind them. Suddenly the hold he had on Dark's hand slipped from his grasp and he just slowed down. The earlier snowball war had really taken his strength which it seemingly hadn't done to his loved one considering that Dark was still running.

"Gotcha!" The park police shouted as he took a grip of the scarf from behind and pulled backwards. Link screamed as he fell to his back into the icy ground. Dark stopped running the moment he heard Link's scream and turned around. He nearly gasped as he saw the park police hold his love down to the cold ground. "So, are you going to pay on your own or is your 'friend' going to help you?" The park police inquired while already taking out pen and paper.

Link gulped while just lying there. "W-we're sorry. It won't happen again. I swear. Just, please, let us just go..." He nearly begged while fully fearing to get a record. Suddenly Dark was right there by his side.

"Get off of my friend." The black haired Hylian half growled before already giving quite harsh jolt to the park police. The man fell into the ground with slight gasp while Dark pulled Link up from the ground and hugged him. "My friend doesn't need to get sick by lying in the cold ground." Dark half snarled while almost glaring at the park police.

The park police just chuckled a bit while getting up to his feet and dusting the snow off of him. "Your 'friend', huh? Seemed like you two were up for something more there. So, let's see... Inappropriate actions in public, running away from the law and assaulting a police officer. It'll be quite a rap on you two." He told while starting to write something.

Link sighed heavily and dropped his gaze down. Dark bit down to his lower lip before looking fully determined. "I'll take the blame. I started things, I was the one who dragged my friend into the run and I pushed you down. Please, just leave him out of this." He requested as calmly as he could. The golden haired male shot his gaze up from the ground while feeling quite surprised but also more than grateful for what Dark was doing.

"Really? So... He's only your 'friend', hmm?" The park police inquired and shook his head. "You two should re-think about your plays then." He told calmly.

Dark sighed nearly exaggerated. "Alright. He's my lover." He half barked out but he blinked in surprise when he felt Link flinch. As he turned his gaze into the golden haired male. Link had already by then dropped his gaze into the ground while looking hurt and sorrowful.

"A lover, huh?" The park police asked and shook his head. "I think he thought to be bit more than just that, huh? Well, this certainly won't make things any of easier for you two." He continued while turning his gaze into the small notebook of his.

Dark sighed and slumped a bit. "Okay, that came out wrong. What I meant is that I love him. Fully and thoroughly. And I would do _anything_ for him so _please_ let him off of the hook." He told bit sorrowfully and gave fully begging look to the park police. Link raised his gaze up when Dark corrected his words and smiled a bit while relaxing.

The park police chuckled a bit, ripped the piece of paper off and folded it. "Well, it certainly took you a moment to find the truth." He started and turned his gaze into the duo. "You two are going to go just by a warning this time. Try and tone things down while in public. You got that?" He told and gave the folded paper to Dark. "Have a nice evening." The park police said with a nod and started to head off.

Link blinked few times before pulling off of Dark. "H-hey! Wait up!" He called after the police while feeling bit confused. "I'm fully grateful you're letting us off but... Why?" He inquired while bit fearing to have just jinxed something bad to happen.

The park police turned around to face them and chuckled a bit. "My son is like you two. Not into girls." He started and grinned slightly. "Though, he's actions are more on your line." The man told and nodded towards Dark. "So, for that reason, you two get off of the hook this time. Just don't count on your luck to last like this." He continued before nodding and finally leaving.

Link stared after him before bit yelping as Dark hugged him close. "Sorry about my words, love. I honestly didn't mean to offend you like that." He half whispered. Link smiled and relaxed.

"It's okay. We'd better get home now." The golden haired male told before taking Dark's hand and starting to lead the way back to their apartment. The black haired Hylian smiled, gave a slight squeeze to Link's hand before pulling off of the hold. Yet, before Link could get hurt about it, Dark already wrapped his arm around the other one's shoulders. Link sighed in relief and leaned against his love's side.

Soon enough they were back into their warm apartment. "Well, seems like we missed the opportunity of getting a hot chocolate, huh?" Link inquired while taking off his shoes, hat and scarf.

"Maybe not." Dark answered with a slight grin. "I can do us hot chocolates if you like." He offered while being bit quicker with getting further into their small living quarters.

Link blinked bit in surprise but soon smiled happily. "I'd like that!" He called with a wide smile before wandering off into the living room and flopping down into the sofa. He smiled while closing his eyes and relaxing.

Dark came soon over with the two hot chocolates. He sat down next to Link, gave him his mug and hugged him close by one arm. "You okay? That guy didn't hurt you, did he?" The black haired male inquired bit worriedly.

Link bit chuckled while sipping the hot drink and shook his head. "Just bit startled. That's all." He answered with a small happy smile. "Dark... Thank you." He half whispered and raised his gaze up.

"For what?" Dark inquired with a slightly confused frown.

Link chuckled again, smiled and dropped his gaze into the hot chocolate. "For having taken the blame." He replied while bit tracing the brim of the mug by one finger.

Dark grinned and kissed the top of Link's head. "It was my fault to begin with, after all." He started, nuzzled his nose into Link's hair and whispered: "I would've done it anyways even if I hadn't started it..."

Link smiled, tipped his head backwards and kissed Dark. "Still, thank you." He whispered before leaning his head against Dark's shoulder. "So, what _did_ he write into the piece of paper?" Link inquired while being bit worried about the answer.

"Huh?" Dark blinked bit surprised until he remembered the paper the park police had given him. "I forgot that already." He told with slight chuckle and pulled the folded sheet out of his pocket before already opening it.

_"Never lie about who or how you love."_

Link chuckled a bit and grinned. "That's an excellent advice." He half whispered. Dark nodded, folded the paper and put it onto the close by table. After that he bit shifted his position, took a gentle grip of Link's chin and kissed him to lips.

"I love you and only you. Never doubt that." The black haired male told sincerely after breaking off from the kiss.

Link blushed a bit but smiled fondly. "And I love you. Always." He whispered before kissing Dark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	11. One-Shot 3

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Reply:**

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.

**Rating: **T.

**Warning: **Lots of kisses, implied character death.

**Summary:** Link gets news that crash his whole life down. But is the given information as true as it's claimed to be?

**Info:** I might re-use the given title at some point. ^^;

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

CHAPTER 11 (Lost and found)  


The mail came in its time and Link went to open the door. There was only one letter. The Hero frowned slightly as it was marked by the Royal Crest of Hyrule. Link nodded his thanks to the mailman before going inside and already opening the letter.

Dark had left few days ago to handle a mission. It was supposed to be easy. Link, sadly, had actually fallen sick just the night before so the dark Hylian had left on his place. The Hero had been grateful of it even though he would've gladly kept Dark with him. Yet, since the duo could easily match each other, it wasn't too much of trouble if they took turns in handling the missions. _"Probably just another mission info..."_ Link thought as he sat down to the comfy armchair and pulled the letter out.

_"The Hero of Hyrule, Link_

_We are truly sorry to tell this but Dark has not made it through the mission. He is presumed dead. We checked everywhere from close and far but found nothing. The tracks ended into puddle of blood._

_Forgive us for the bad news._

_The Royal Guards of Hyrule."_

Link stared at the letter with wide eyes. He barely breathed as the words slowly sank in. "D-Dark... D-dead...?" The Hero simply whispered and shook his head. "I-it gotta be a lie..." He continued before already standing up and starting to pace around.

Link kept trying to deny the words. Dark had to be alive. He wouldn't have be taken down just like that. The Hero breathed out heavily in slight anger and left the house. He called Epona over and sped to the castle of Hyrule.

Link walked straight to the lead guard while demanding full report. That what the guards told was something he had never wished to hear. And he sure as hell didn't want to find Dark's weapons, broken tunic and shredded cap from their possession. Only then he took the words for truth. Even without the body, the evidence was too strong. Not to mention that Dark might not leave a body behind once his time came... As it seemed to have come.

Link made his way back home in silence. He couldn't hear the birds, the people or anything else. He barely even understood when he reached home. The Hero had Dark's things along but he left them into the living room as he made his way into the bedroom like in a dream.

The next days went past like in nightmare. He kept waiting for Dark to come back but as the time moved forward, nothing changed. The dark Hylian was still gone and slowly the Hero was fully understanding that his love would never come back anymore.

Link started to lessen his eating. He spend most of the day in the bed. He just barely looked after Epona while knowing she was fully capable of looking after herself if needed. He refused from all of the missions that were send to him. Even when Zelda came to visit, Link just simply told: "I just lost my love! Can't I grieve over him in peace!?" Right after that he slammed the door right to the queen's face without caring what kind of trouble he'd get into. Yet, that trouble never came forth. She understood surprisingly well.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Link's condition just kept dropping. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Now and then he thought about going to the missions just in hopes of actually dying too and getting back together with Dark but each time he ended up declining from the missions. He knew he couldn't let people see him like that and even less for them to count on him now.

It was almost a year since the letter came. Link had tried to uphold his strength but even that was nothing but bringing painful memories of his sparring with Dark. The sword was too hard for him to wield anymore. Eventually he dragged the sword into middle of the training room and slammed it hard into the floor. He left the sword standing there while placing his shield against it. After that he took his cap and tunic off while spreading his weapons around the sword. "I'm no Hero anymore..." Link whispered and turned his back to the scene. He didn't visit in the room after that.

At that same day he pulled Dark's black tunic out. He hugged it close to his chest in desperation while breaking down. All he had anymore was just memories and nothing more. The whole house just reminded him of Dark. The way they had build it together. Taking turns in cooking. Cleaning together. Sparring at least once a week. The amazing nights. The teasing and playing. The fights... Everything.

It took few days until Link put the black tunic on. He was fully contemplating about leaving the house. He didn't know where he'd go but he couldn't care less. He just needed to get away. As far as possible to make things easier. The only things he'd take along would be his knife and Dark's tunic. Everything else could be left behind.

On the day when he had made his mind up, there came a knock from the door. _"If I stay silent, they'll lave..."_ Link thought while sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall of the kitchen. He had his arms wrapped around himself and his knees to his chest. The Hero kept his nose in the black tunic's collar. _"Still smells of him..."_ Link mused sorrowfully.

Yet, the knocking didn't end. If anything, it just kept getting harder and impatient. Link sighed heavily and stood up. _"They won't leave until I've answered."_ He thought in slight anger and half stormed to the door. The Hero almost ripped the door open while having a glare on his face. "WHA-!" The Hero started his question but ended up just staring.

Ruby eyes.

Black hair.

White shirt.

The ruby earrings.

Slight look of surprise on that face he knew way too well.

"Dark...?" Link asked in quieter voice than a whisper, almost just mouthing the word.

"The one and only." The dark Hylian replied as that grin he so often had returned to his face. "Sorry for knocking. I kinda lost my key a while ago. And..." He started before frowning. "What are you doing wearing my tunic?" Dark asked bit puzzled.

"_DARK!_" Link screamed on top of his voice and glomped the Shadow. He held on overly tightly while already crying. He half slammed the dark Hylian back first into the wall next to the door to keep a hold of him. Right after that he started to kiss him. Neck, cheek, lips... Everywhere he could while returning to lips over and over again and deepening it in desperation.

Dark pretty much jumped at the scream of his own name. "You trying to make me deaf?" He _tried_ to ask before already gasping as Link crashed into him. The dark Hylian was fully taken off guard by the kisses given in full desperation, the tight hold and most of all for the Hero to be crying. "Link?" He called while trying _not_ to lose himself into the kisses.

"If this is a dream, then don't force me to wake up. Please. Just let me stay here by you." The Hero begged while nuzzling his face into Dark's hair. He had missed the dark Hylian so much. The strength and gentleness he had in his touches, the voice, the scent, his whole body... Everything.

Eventually Dark managed to push Link off of him. "What's going on, Link? You're never like this." He asked but gasped nearly instantly as the Hero already hugged him tightly and started to scratch his ear.

"Purr for me, please?" Link begged in desperation. "I want to know it's you." He whispered in verge of new tears. He sighed in full relief when the Shadow started to purr at the touch. "Bit rough in the edges but it's you. It's fully you." Link whispered quietly while bit calming down. That simple sound of Dark's purr was something that none of their enemies ever could copy.

As Link slightly calmed down at the confirmation, Dark finally managed to get them inside. "Link, honestly, what's going on?" The dark Hylian asked in full worry. He hated to realize how thin the Hero was.

Link hugged Dark again in desperation and started to kiss him all over again. "Th-they told you were dead..." He whispered while starting to cry again. "I-I thought I had lost you for forever!" He half shouted.

"Link..." Dark started but Link cut him short.

"Where were you?! What happened to you?!" The Hero nearly shouted while hiding his face into Dark's chest and hugging him tightly. "I'm never letting you out of my sight! We'll stay together from here on out!" He stated firmly.

Dark sighed heavily and hugged Link tightly. He knew he wouldn't be able to explain. Not yet, at least. Not as long as the Hero wasn't fully to himself. "I've missed you, Link." The dark Hylian finally whispered.

"You at least knew I was still alive..." Link mumbled fully broken. "I thought you were dead..." He continued quietly.

The only words the Shadow could say was: "I'm sorry." And he honestly meant them. He would've given anything if he just could've been by the Hero's side for the past year or so.

Rest of the day went with Link keeping his eyes on the dark Hylian whole time. Yet, he still didn't eat much. He feared too much to turn his gaze off and end up waking up without Dark there. He barely even washed up with the same fear haunting him. The Hero just needed to make absolute certain that Dark was there. By the time the dark Hylian had fallen asleep, it still took few hours longer from Link to follow and sleep right over the Shadow's chest.

Yet, as the Hero woke up, the bed was empty. "Dark...?!" Link called quietly in near panic and looked around. Nothing implied for the dark Hylian to have been there. The Hero gasped shakily and slumped fully with his ears drooping as he broke down. _"I should've known it was only a dream..."_ He thought fully broken.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom creaked and Link snapped his gaze up in slight fear. He had no idea who it could be and his thoughts already fell into monsters, robbers and murderers. Yet, soon he frowned and tipped his head bit to side as the tray came into his sight. "I really gotta do something to that creaking door..." The Hero heard way too familiar voice say in a quiet whisper.

"Dark...?" Link called in slight worry but the moment the dark Hylian came into the room fully, he smiled widely... And was ready to bounce onto his love. "DARK!" The Hero screamed out all over again.

Dark gasped and took a step backwards. "Whoa! Easy! You can give me a glomp of death once I've put this down. Okay?" He half requested while showing the tray. Link sighed but nodded. "Good." Dark half mumbled and placed the tray down to the night table. "Okay. Now." He told and on that instant the Hero was already having a tight hold of him.

The hug pretty much tied Dark's arms to his sides. "I'm right here, Link. Not going anywhere." He told while trying to return the hug but not really managing. "I kinda hoped I could've gotten back before you'd wake up." The dark Hylian confessed bit sorrowfully.

"You're honestly in here?" Link asked quietly while slowly calming down. He was certain he wasn't dreaming but he couldn't fully swear on it. Dark nodded and carefully moved on the bed to lean against the headboard. He held on to the Hero whole time and made sure he moved along.

"I'm here and I'm never leaving you." The dark Hylian promised calmly while taking the cloth off of the tray. "Now... I know you haven't really eaten so..." He continued and gently nudged Link to raise his head up.

On the tray was berries, fruits, pancakes, salad and hot chocolate. Link smiled a bit. _"I've missed this..."_ He thought while carefully picking up piece of a pear. Unlike for so long, this time he actually could taste the food. Right after the first bite, his stomach already growled for food. The Hero took a bit better position and started to eat. Dark watched Link's eating while now and then feeding a piece or few to him. The dark Hylian kept a loose hold of the Hero just to let him know for certain that he was there with him.

Slowly during the day Link started to fully understand that Dark had come back for real. It was then he begged for the dark Hylian to explain what the hell had happened almost a year ago and where he had been.

Dark sighed before taking once a deep breath. He raised his gaze up into the ceiling while recalling all that had happened. Eventually he turned his sorrowful gaze into Link and kissed him quite passionately. The Hero answered straight off while melting fully. "Do you really want to know?" The dark Hylian asked bit worriedly. Link didn't think twice before he already nodded. He _needed_ to know. Dark took once a deep breath before starting to explain.

_The mission itself had been easy. Just clearing off some monsters from ruins. Yet, when he thought it was over, few last ones came up and took him off guard. He fought back but the beasts managed to knock him out. He had woke up a while later. The creatures were still dragging him through the forest. His cap and weapons were left at the ruins but that didn't stop him from fighting back. He had the moment of surprise on his side and he already thought to have won when one of the monsters caught him from behind and stabbed the jagged sword through him. And not just once but several times. Just a while before he fell unconscious, he heard people coming towards them._

_When he finally woke up again, he didn't remember anything. He was weak and tired nearly whole time. The people around him were unknown to him. Slowly he regained his strength but no memory. The only word that he could say was "Link". The people around him kept asking what he was meaning. Linking what into where? But he couldn't answer. All he knew was that the word was the most important thing to him._

_Slowly, within the months, he started to recall who he was and where he came from but the word "Link" didn't open up to him. It was only nearly a year later when one of the people who had rescued him brought a newspaper in. They hadn't yet checked anything from it but the second he had seen the picture in the front page, he knew. He screamed out the name and dashed to take the paper. As he stared at the picture, all of the lost memories came back. When he checked the date, he fully freaked out and within couple of days he left while telling he's going home. Two days later from that and he was knocking at the door of the home he shared with the one he loved the most in the whole world_.

Link listened silently while feeling slightly hurt that Dark had forgotten him. Dark could easily see what was going through the Hero's head. "When that monster had pulled its sword off of him for the last time, it gave me harsh push and..." Dark started before sighing. "I hit my head hard. The people who saved me told that the amnesia was a combination of the blood loss and the hit." He explained as carefully as he could.

Link sighed and nodded but soon he smiled a bit. "You still remembered my name, at least." He told quietly and gently hugged the Shadow. "Welcome back, love." The Hero whispered while tightening his hold. Right now his life was back in right track again. Though, the duo needed to inform Dark's situation to the queen and the guards as well as telling the story. But, that could wait for one more day. At the very moment Link wasn't going to let his love out of his reach or sight. What mattered was that simple fact that they were back together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	12. One-Shot 4

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Reply:**

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.

**Rating: **T.

**Warning: **Lots of kisses, mentions towards sex.

**Summary:** Link gts to know a slightly more of where the kisses, touches and licks are heading into. Yet, he also gets reassurance of Dark's love.

**Info:** Nothing specific to say.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

CHAPTER 12 (Hearts)  


Link was laying on his back on the bed. Dark was sitting over him but keeping his weight off of the cerulean eyed one. His hand was gently caressing the golden haired one's cheek. The duo was fully gazing at each other with full love and admiration in their eyes. "Link?" Dark called quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Can I take your shirt and tunic off?" The black haired one asked calmly. Link grinned slightly while fully faking like he was thinking about the situation. They hadn't had anything else for the day than to stay at home with each other so they didn't need the heavy chain mail on.

"If I can take _your_ tunic and shirt off." The Hero replied with a wide and mischievous grin. Dark chuckled and grinned. He sat bit straighter while nodding.

"Certainly." The ruby eyed one replied happily. Link chuckled and sat up. He kissed his love to lips while taking hold of the rim of both the tunic and the shirt. The Hero kept kissing Dark as he pulled the two fabrics upwards but at around halfway up he brushed one hand gently on the exposed skin. The cerulean eyed fighter grinned at the shiver he earned from the black haired one.

After few more kisses and gaining couple of more shivers, the black tunic and white shirt were off. "My turn." Dark whispered and gently laid Link back to the bed. After that he started to trail kisses from Link's mouth to the ear, back to mouth and from there to the other ear. The Hero closed his eyes while enjoying the action and giving slight happy whine when the kisses found his ears. While the ruby eyed one was kissing the cerulean eyed one, he slowly and gently pulled the shirt and tunic upwards. Link shivered slightly as his bare skin touched the bed beneath but he was too wrapped up in the kisses to really care. He smiled quite sweetly when Dark gave occasional kisses to his nose. The only time the Hero realized how far the darker male was with getting the shirt and tunic off was when he stopped the kisses and gently pulled the two items off.

Link blushes slightly when he realized to be half naked in front of Dark even though this wasn't the first time. Still, he was smiling bit shyly while the black haired one gazed at him until he came back down and kissed the Hero to lips. From there he started to trail kisses down to his chin before following the bone to the side of his face until going down to his neck.

Link shivered as Dark found one of the soft spots which he started to kiss and lick at. The Hero wasn't yet comfortable with the sucking and slight nibbling even though the ruby eyed one was very gentle and careful with it. After a while the black haired male continued trailing soft and gentle kisses downwards to Link's throat. From there he went for the next soft spot which was right between the golden haired one's breasts.

Dark gave the place similar treatment as the earlier spot. Kisses and licks. Link was breathing bit heavily but he was fully enjoying the situation. He kept his eyes closed while giving few gasps every now and then as well as occasional happy whines while being bit uncertain if he wanted Dark to continue or to quit. Even though it wasn't the first time, it still was a new feeling for him which he hadn't yet learned to know fully.

Before the ruby eyed male would've struck the Hero over the edge, he continued downwards. These short trails of kisses were usually enough to calm Link down before Dark would find the next soft spot which was at Link's navel. This, along the side of Link's neck, was the place he usually took most of his time in kissing and licking at.

Link still lacked in the knowledge of where all this kissing and licking were heading into but he was slowly starting to both enjoy and bit wait for these situations. And while Dark tried not to drive the Hero over the edge while working with the soft spots, Link was the opposite. When the Hero had a chance to repeat the ruby eyed one's doings, he usually unintentionally took his sweet time with the soft spots he found. The cerulean eyed one fully enjoyed to hear and see his love do those unique sounds and enjoying the situation. Link had no knowledge of what he was doing to Dark. All he wanted was to give him the enjoyment and make him happy. And those specific spots around his torso seemed to be one of the ways to do that. This was the reason he was unintentionally driving Dark over the edge during those times.

Even though Link was still learning, each turn Dark had to kiss around his torso, brought him closer to the destination. And in that one summer evening, the Hero took a small step forward. As the ruby eyed Hylian was almost ready to move away from the third soft spot, the golden haired one suddenly gasped in shock and sat up abruptly while pulling bit away from his love.

"Link?!" Dark half shouted in shock and worry. "I-I didn't hurt you, did I? I..." He started before already frowning in full concern and slight confusion. "Link...? What's wrong?" The ruby eyed one called again while gently laying his hand over the Hero's shoulder.

"I-I..." Link started before gulping. He was staring at the bed with wide and bit freaked out eyes. He had no knowledge what had just happened and even less of what he had just felt. "I... F-felt s-something..." The Hero continued while his fear and shock were accompanied by shame. "D-down there..." The golden haired one finished quietly and gave a quick glace to his groin while slumping.

Dark blinked few times before the realization hit him. He sighed in relief and gently pulled Link into a gentle but tight hug. "It's okay, Link. It's fully normal. There's nothing to be worried about." He reassured with gentle and calm voice.

Link nodded but the shame was now overtaking the fear and shock as he calmed down. He hated it when his lack of knowledge came up and he freaked out about something normal and natural. The Hero sighed and slumped while his shame was overtaken by the feeling of having just disappointed his love. During this kind of situation he always felt like he wasn't good enough for Dark and that the ruby eyed one deserved someone much better than him.

Dark sighed sorrowfully as he realized that it would need more than just words to lift the cerulean eyed one's mood back up. Suddenly he noticed a pen on the close by table, almost grinned and reached out to pick it up. "I know how to make you feel better." The dark Hylian whispered and gently drew a heart to the Hero's left hand, around the Triforce of Courage, before writing his name into there.

Link blinked and stared at the drawing before bit smiling but he wasn't yet fully back to his earlier happy mood. But he took the pen from Dark with very weak grin. He drew an upside down being Triforce into his hand so that its tip was on the middle of the lowest line of the real Triforce. After that he drew a heart over the Courage part of his drawing before writing Dark's name into there.

Dark smiled and bit blushed at the drawing but the Hero wasn't ready. He grinned a bit wider and drew a heart into the ruby eyed one's cheek. The black haired male blinked bit startled but soon he grinned, took the pen and drew a heart to Link's forehead. The Hero giggle, snatched the pen from his love and drew a heart to the tip of Dark's nose while grinning mischievously.

Dark chuckled and took the offered pen. After that they took turns in drawing hearts into each other. Link got heart behind both of his ears, to both of his cheeks and to his throat. The dark Hylian had thought about drawing hearts to the Hero's eyelids but feared a bit to end up hurting him.

The ruby eyed one got a heart into his earlobe, to the tips of his left hand's fingers and as many of hearts as he could get drawn one inside another into the palm of the left hand. "The hearts I've drawn times infinity... That's how much I love you." Link whispered after drawing the smallest heart into Dark's palm while knowing he wouldn't get more fitted into there.

Dark smiled and chuckled softly. "I was going to say exactly that but you stole my words from my mouth." He half whispered gently. Link blushed a bit while turning his gaze off but before he could apologize, he was already silenced by a gentle kiss to lips. "I could draw you full of hearts but even then it wouldn't be enough to mark how much I love you. No matter how many hearts I'd draw throughout my life, it would never be enough because I love you more than the amount of hearts that can be drawn into this world." The ruby eyed male told calmly while having fully loving smile on his face.

Link fully melted to those words and the smile. "You do know how to put the words to say the same what I just told." He said before bit grinning and gently poking Dark to nose. The darker Hylian blinked bit at the touch which got the Hero to chuckled a bit.

"I have my ways with them now and then." Dark told calmly with a happy and bit lopsided smile. Link chuckled again and nodded. After that the dark Hylian gently kissed him again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	13. One-Shot: Hurt, RP based

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Reply:**

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.

**Rating: **T.

**Warning: **Bit of hurt and fluff.

**Summary:** Link asks something and ends up unintentionally hurting Dark.

**Info:** It was inspired by a situation in a RP I have with Swamp Dragon Princess. =)

**Notion:** I have decided to ditch the words "Chapter XX" and just give the story an actual title of sorts. =) I might go and fix that to earlier chapters too when I read through the stories and fix the possible mistakes in them. Also, sorry for this one being short. ^^;

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

One-Shot: Hurt  


"Dark... Are you sure I'm worthy enough for you to love me?"

Dark was fully startled and he sat up on the bed while hanging his head as his ears drooped. "Why?" He whispered quietly. "Why do you keep asking and saying things like?" The dark Hylian inquired and turned around. There were tears in his eyes and pure hurt clearly in sight. "Why can't you accept what I say? Why can't you believe that I _do_ love you and no-one else? Why do you keep hurting me with that stupid question?!" The silver haired male asked with broken voice as the tears started to roll down his face.

"D-Dark... I..." Link half whispered while being fully shocked of the situation. Dark closed his eyes and hang his head. A moment later he opened his sad eyes and without a word left the bed. It was middle in the night as he went into the kitchen but he couldn't care less.

It took few seconds from Link before he left after his love. This hadn't been what he had meant to happen. "Dark...?" He called carefully while coming into the kitchen.

"Do you have any of idea how much that question hurts me, Link?" Dark asked. His voice came out bit muffled as he was slumped over the counter, his arms on the surface and his face hidden into them. "Do you realize at all how much it makes me feel like you're wanting to break things? That you're trying to say the easy way that you don't love me." The words came out even quieter and more broken than before.

Link sighed sorrowfully and walked next to Dark. He wrapped one arm around the crying Hylian. "That's not what I was meaning, love." The Hero started quietly and leaned down to kiss the darker Hylian's ear but the silver haired male turned his face even more away from the cerulean eyed one and so prevented his work.

"Dark..." Link started bit hurt but sighed then. "The reason I ask and say all that stuff is because I love you so much. I feel like nothing compared to you. In my mind and heart you are more than perfect. You are amazing and beautifully handsome. Each day I wonder how come I got to have the heart of someone as divine as yours in my hold. Each night I thank the Goddesses for having blessed me with another amazing day with you. Each morning I thank the Goddesses for having given the rights to be by you for the night. I love you so much that I want to give everything and anything to you. I love you so much that I want to vanquish the worst fears and nightmares you have. I love you so much that I want to make each and every dream and wish come to true for you. Each time I look at you, I end up blushing because I end up just staring at you and wonder if I really am so lucky to have you. You are the air I breathe, Dark. You are my whole life and more."

Dark slowly turned to face the Hero. It was clear those words had hit into his heart. "Then promise me, Link... Promise me you won't ask that stupid question nor say those hellish words anymore. Promise me you won't even _think_ about them ever again. Please. Just promise me this." He begged quietly while fearing he'd never get the simple words out of the Hero.

Link sighed but smiled a bit. "If it means so much to you then... I promise, Dark." He started and gently moved few strands of silver hair off of Dark's face and behind the ear. "I promise never to ask that question. I promise never to say those words of doubt ever again. And I promise to leave it out of my thoughts fully." The Hero swore gently but firmly.

Dark sighed and nodded. "And don't you dare to break that promise then." He half whispered before pushing off of the counter and gently kissing Link. "I never want you to feel as 'nothing' because, Link, you are _everything_ to me." The dark Hylian told while hugging the Hero after the kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	14. One-Shot: Memories

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Reply:**

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.

**Rating: **T.

**Warning: **Bit of hurt and fluff.

**Summary:** Link reminisces about earlier situations. Dark wants to make one new memory for them.

**Info:** It was inspired by several pictures. I was meaning to have the links to them on my profile page but the links won't show. =( Neither is my dA account's address in there. =( But, go to DeviantArt and write AkuDemyfan into the search or write them both into Google's search. I got a Journal in there by the title of "Links". You can find the links to the pictures from there. =) There's seven pictures. ^.^

**Notion:** I have decided to ditch the words "Chapter XX" and just give the story an actual title of sorts. =) I might go and fix that to earlier chapters too when I read through the stories and fix the possible mistakes in them. Also, sorry for this one being short. ^^;

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

One-Shot: Memories  


Link laid on the roof of his home. He was staring up into the starry night sky. There was no moon around but that only brought the bright spots better out. The Hero smiled while fully knowing that his love was at home. He wasn't sure what Dark was doing but the ruby eyed one had told he's preparing a surprise. And to be out of his way, the cerulean eyed one had told he'll go to the roof. Sure, the black haired male had been worried and prolly told about dozen times to be careful at there. Link closed his eyes with a happy smile and let the memories wash over him.

_They had been at the Lake Hylia. Link had stayed at the dry land while enjoying the warm summer day. He had simply nodded when Dark told he was going for a swim. Sure, the golden haired male thought about joining him soon but at the moment he felt too calm to think about moving from his place. Yet, he had a feeling of the ruby eyed one to come back soon enough dripping wet and coming right over him to both block the sunlight and to let the water drop on him. Of course, Link always just faked annoyance at then since he couldn't stay angry at his love no matter what._

_But, something was different at that day. Dark had been bit quieter than before which was why Link had suggested for them to spend the day at the lake. Water seemed to be one of few things to cheer the dark Hylian up. Yet, Link couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more going on than just needing a change of place._

_When he didn't hear the splashing of swimming, Link sat up a bit to search Dark out. He knew that his love couldn't drown but it still didn't take off his worry. The Hero frowned when he saw the black haired Hylian kneeling in the waist deep water and staring at his hand. The sun was already setting and turning the area reddish._

_Link stood up and walked into the water without caring of getting wet. "Dark?" He called carefully while kneeling down next to his love. Without waiting for an answer, he already hugged the ruby eyed one gently. "I don't know what's going through your head right now but you do know you can talk to me. Right? I'm right here for you and I always will be." The Hero promised and gently kissed the black haired one's cheek. "Whatever's bothering you, I'd like to know so I can help you." He continued while taking hold of the hand Dark had been staring at and intertwined their fingers._

_Dark sighed and raised his gaze up. "Just thinking about what happened at the Water Temple..." He whispered quietly and leaned against Link while closing his eyes. "I just wish I had never fought against you." The ruby eyed Hylian told sorrowfully._

_"It doesn't matter what happened at the Water Temple, Dark. What _does_ matter is right now and the future. The fact that we're together and we always stay together." Link told and gently turned Dark to face him before already kissing him to the lips. "Now, come on. We came here to lift your mood. Not to drop it." The Hero told with slight grin. The dark Hylian had closed his eyes at the kiss but now he opened his eyes, blinked once and chuckled then._

_"I guess that was the plan..." He mused and smiled a bit while hugging Link. It didn't take long from there before they both were taking a swim in the water and watching the sunset. It was late in the night when they returned back to the small shack which Link had created long ago and which had turned into a shared place for them._

-.-.-

_He had been tired. He hadn't been too eager of leaving their home at that day. And he hadn't heard those three beautiful words from his love yet. At any other day he would've enjoyed the exploring of the ruins but at that day he would've rather stayed back at their house and just cuddled with Dark. It wasn't even a mission that had brought them to check the area._

_Link sighed and stopped walking while closing his eyes. He just wanted back home under the warm and soft blanket with Dark by him to snuggle close to and never let go again. "Link?" The darker Hylian called while turning around. The Hero didn't give any of other answer than a simple heavy sigh. He heard his love walk back to him. "What's wrong?" The ruby eyed Hylian asked worriedly, yet he still got no answer._

_Dark gently took a hold of Link's head by both hands. His right hand's thumb gently caressed the Hero's cheek while the index finger found the ear. Rest of fingers went to the back of Link's head and into hair. The left hand's thumb came gently to the side of Link's lips while rest of fingers were more or less on same places as the other hand's._

_The dark Hylian didn't say anything but after a moment of admiring his love, he brought his face close. Very soon he kissed the Hero to the lips gently but firmly. He could easily feel Link relax a bit while he both enjoyed and answered into the kiss. "I love you, Link. Always have and always will." Dark whispered once they broke for air._

_Link smiled a bit but he didn't open his eyes. "Can we just go back home, please?" He half begged in a whisper while wishing to just nuzzle his face into Dark's hair and hold him close but not moving even an inch to do that._

_Dark was bit surprised but soon he smiled bit sorrowfully. "Sure. We can check this place some other time." He answered, gently kissed Link again and moved bit away after that. The dark Hylian let go of the Hero but took a hold of his hand and started to lead the way out. The golden haired male sighed a bit and leaned fully against the black haired one's arm while taking a hold of his hand by both of his own. He still held his eyes closed._

-.-.-

_They were laying on the sand under the shade of the trees. The waves were crashing into the shore not too far from them. Link had his eyes closed while being on his side and having one arm more or less under his head. The other was not too far and just playing with the sand. Dark was laying behind him and having one arm around him._

_They had been there like that for an hour or so already. Link enjoyed the moment as did Dark. The Hero didn't even frown when the dark Hylian moved and got himself into half laying position before already bringing his face close to Link's hair and ear. Link was still smiling as the ruby eyed one's hand moved to his hip. It wasn't the first time and the cerulean eyed fighter had learned to like the movement and even where the hand moved from there._

_Dark kept close eye on Link's expression as he moved his hand gently downwards, just below the belt. He thought for a moment to continue the movement further down but he enjoyed too much of the Hero's calm and serene look on his face. He didn't want to break that. Yet, he wanted to see how the golden haired male would react to what he had in mind._

_Gently and carefully Dark started to pull the tunic upwards. He never moved his hand but just the fingers. Link's expression turned into slight confusion but he did no move to stop things nor did he say a word. The dark Hylian continued and pulled his hand upwards while keeping it fully against Link's body. He turned the part of the tunic off of his way before finding the rim of Link's leggings. The Hero frowned a bit more but showed no sign of not liking the situation._

_Dark moved very carefully one finger at a time under the rim of Link's leggings. The Hero frowned even more and bit opened his eye. The darker Hylian started to move his hand slowly and gently downwards towards the cerulean eyed one's thigh. The closer he got, the more uncertain the golden haired Hylian became._

_Dark stopped his hand exactly where it had been over the clothes. There was no chances he'd move further when Link wasn't happy with the situation. "Sorry." He whispered quietly, kissed the Hero's ear and gently pulled his hand out. After that he smoothened the tunic back to its place and laid his hand down where the cerulean eyed one had still been happy with. "I love you, Angel. And I will never go further than what you are happy with." Dark told and moved bit upwards to kiss Link's cheek._

_"I know, kitty." Link replied and turned bit to his back so he could kiss Dark to the lips. "I love you too, Dark." He told calmly before resuming to his earlier position and closed his eyes. The darker Hylian smiled, laid back down and moved his hand into its earlier place around the Hero's waist. After that he carefully pulled his love close to his chest and nuzzled his face into Link's hair from behind._

-.-.-

_Link was crouching down on the floor of a cave. Dark stood in front him while putting his sword off. The Hero still had his weapons out but the fight was already over. They had come to there to fetch one of the biggest flowers Link had seen in his life. It bit looked like having eyes in middle of the yellow area with fiery looking petals around it. It was needed to create a cure against a deadly sickness which had struck the kingdom the duo had been going past. With no-one else up for the task, they had taken it up._

_The cave had been very beautiful and mesmerized Link nearly instantly. The flowers, then again, took Dark's notion. Just when they found the right place, the monsters attacked. They used the flowers and their fire magic against the duo. Luckily the flames didn't burn the rest of the flowers but it certainly forced the two Hylians to back off._

_The duo tried different plans to attack but each of them was met with flames of the flower they were meant to pick up. Eventually one of the fiery attacks struck the golden haired male's arm. He backed off while holding his burned area but that was also when Dark lost it. _No-one_ would harm his love and get away with it._

_The dark Hylian very swiftly went to pick one of the flowers up, and after short moment of wonder how it worked, he used it against the beasts. It didn't take long before the monsters ran off since they had _not_ thought to get their own attack against them. The duo took a moment to calm down and to heal Link's arm before they left the cave with the flower._

-.-.-

_They had come to a lake just before sunset. They were still travelling and trying to avoid being told out. For some time now they hadn't seen or heard a thing of the Hyrulian guards searching for them. As for the moment, Link just simply wanted to enjoy a sunset at a lake. It had been something he wanted to experience again after a long while of being everywhere else than around any kind of watery areas._

_Unfortunately he wasn't going to get to enjoy of it in peace with Dark. They were on a higher ground to get a better check on the sunset. From the area they were on was a bridge across the lake. The duo was going to take that road in the morning after sunrise, another thing Link wanted to see again. But, their plans were changed when a young man was coming across the bridge._

_The Hero had noticed the guy when he stepped to the bridge. He hadn't really paid much of attention but out of the fact that he _was_ a protector, he kept slight eye on the man. And because of that, he noticed that the youngster wasn't too calm and eager to cross the high bridge. The swaying of the road of crossing only made things worse for him. As the guy reached the midway of the bridge, Link stood up. "Dark..." The golden haired warrior called while already turning his full notion into the man crossing the way._

_Dark glanced towards the bridge from staring at Link before returning his gaze back into the Hero. Yet, he very soon took another check of the situation at the bridge. Before the cerulean eyed fighter could've told that they'd go to help the guy, the wind picked up and swayed the bridge even harder than before. The young man lost his balance, leaned against the bridge's fence and fell over with a scream._

_Link shot to his feet and dashed to the bridge. Dark ran after him but before he could've said or done anything, the Hero already jumped over the fence of the bridge and dove into the water. The ruby eyed Hylian mimicked the cerulean eyed one instantly. Out of the fact how panicked the guy was in the water and how he was flailing and screaming for help, it was _very_ clear that he couldn't swim._

_Luckily the duo got to the young man in time and helped him to the shore. The guy was shaking like a leaf and breathing shakily while looking thoroughly scared and shocked. It took a while before he calmed down and started to thank the duo abundantly. This got Link to blush a bit while trying to wave it off and tell that it was nothing. Eventually the guy did leave back to his track while feeling more than grateful and lucky to have had the duo there at then. He did try to thank them in many different ways from money to items but the duo refused... Or at least Link did and hence more or less forced Dark to refuse too._

_The duo watched the guy leave. Once he was out of sight and hearing range, Dark was just going to ask if they'd try to find a way back up when Link suddenly tackled him into the shallow water. The Hero followed the movement with a slight grin. Though, he did make sure that the dark Hylian wouldn't get hurt in the fall._

_It didn't take long before Link already leaned over Dark while gazing into his ruby eyes. His right hand and lower arm were in the water above the dark Hylian's head. The Hero's left hand took a grip of the ruby eyed one's black tunic from around the shoulder. While the black haired male was fully lying on his back in the water, the golden haired one was only kneeling in there. Dark blushed a bit at the situation but he didn't have much of time to react or to say anything before Link already opened his mouth. "You know... Your eyes are fully rivaling the sunset and beating it in its work." The Hero whispered before closing his eyes and leaning fully down to kiss his love._

-.-.-

_It had been one of the extremely rare arguments that they had. And even rarer since it led them into actual fight, though they _never_ went physical at then. Just shouting, accusing and throwing some nasty angry words. Eventually it was Link who simply walked away and slammed the front door shut while leaving Dark into the room. They both were seething in rage even though the whole fight had started off from something trivial and stupid._

_Link was feeling too angry and hurt to even realized that he had left the house without any of his weapons. He hadn't even put the chain mail on. This kind of situation had _never_ happened before but at the moment he couldn't care less. All he needed was a nice, long walk in the forest to calm down before he'd go back home to apologize. Yet, the luck wasn't going to be on his side at that day._

_It didn't take longer than an hour before Dark left the house too. He was still feeling angry even though his heart was hurting more than what he was feeling the anger of. But unlike Link, he actually took the sword along as he deliberately went to search for some stray monsters to fight against. Yet, all the anger and hurt were replaced with icy cold fear when he heard way too familiar scream. A scream he rather would _not_ hear ever in his life._

_Link had crashed up with few monsters. They noticed him nearly instantly when he reached the area. The Hero took a step backwards and went for his sword and shield only to realize that those weren't along. He gulped and searched through his pockets but found no weapons, not even a Deku Stick. _"Oh, shit..."_ The cerulean eyed fighter thought while gulping once. The creatures smirked and attacked as they realized the Hero to be fully unarmed._

_Link thought for a split second about hightailing out but suddenly his anger and hurt from earlier took stronger grip and he attacked. He wasn't that of good in weaponless fighting but he wasn't too inexperienced with it either. For a while the fight went alright for him with ducking and avoiding while kicking and punching whenever he had a chance. But then the sword of the Lizalfos found its target._

_Link gasped and stumbled backwards a bit. Yet, he wasn't willing to give in so he attacked again. After few well managed attacks, the knife wielding Bokoblin slashed at him. That was followed by the sword which the Hero tried to shield himself from by his arm and getting a deep wound into there. He stumbled backwards again but that was when the third enemy, a Stalfos, stabbed him from behind. The cerulean eyed warrior screamed as the sword went through his side and out from front. The skeletal monster kicked him down into the ground as it drew the weapon off._

_Link crashed bit harshly to the dirt. _"Shit... I'm so sorry, Dark. I wish I could've had a while longer with you. I love you. I'm sorry about the fight. I'm sorry I'm going to leave you alone already. I thought we could've had a long life together. I love you, Dark. Please, just remember that..."_ He thought while starting to cry as he just laid there on the hard floor of the forest. The golden haired Hylian was certain of his defeat and he only waited for one to few to all of the weapons to pierce his body... Unless, of course, the beasts wanted to have their fun first and just torture him._

_Dark ran into the scene just when the Stalfos raised its sword high above its head with full intention of stabbing it down. "No!" The dark Hylian half gasped before already digging out a small knife and threw it. The Stalfos stumbled slightly while gasping in anger as the weapon nicked its arm. The three monsters turned to look at the ruby eyed warrior before already being ready to face him._

_Dark attacked fiercely while only thinking about keeping the trio the hell away from Link. He wasn't even sure if the Hero was alive anymore since he was laying on the ground nearly unmoving. Yet, he had to keep most of his notion in the fight to stay off from getting harmed too badly._

_The small Bokoblin went down quite quickly. The Lizalfos and the Stalfos were causing bit more of trouble and unfortunately they were lucky enough to land few strikes in. Yet, Dark couldn't care less. He gave out slight mix of a growl and gasp but other than that he gave no other notion of having been struck. The dark Hylian handled the Lizalfos off next since it wasn't so much relying in its defense than what the Stalfos was. But soon enough it was only the skeleton warrior to fight against anymore._

_Link slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position. He didn't check who had come for his rescue since he was feeling too ashamed already. The Hero of Hyrule had fallen and needed saving. Not exactly something he wanted to think about. Not to mention about him still crying. Yet, it didn't take off the fact that he _was_ grateful of still being alive and able to get back home to clear things off with Dark._

_"Link!" The call of his name got him to shoot his eyes open and snap his head up but before he could recognize the voice, he was already hugged tightly. The Hero gasped and just stared forward while slowly realizing who it was that had come to his rescue and who was hugging him. Yet, he only started to cry even harder while hiding his face into the crook of Dark's neck and shoulder and wrapping his right arm around the dark Hylian._

_"Dear Goddesses, Link! I thought I was gonna lose you!" Dark half shouted while crying out of relief that the Hero was still alive. "I'm sorry, Angel! I'm so sorry!" He half mumbled while slowly calming down before eventually pulling off. "Please, don't cry. Everything's going to be just fine." The ruby eyed Hylian told as calmly as he could even though he himself was still crying. Yet, he gently wiped Link's tears off and kissed him to the lips. The Hero melted fully into the kiss._

_"I'm sorry too, kitty. I reacted too harshly." Link whispered after the kiss and leaned his forehead against Dark's while closing his eyes. "It wasn't your fault." He continued before kissing the dark Hylian. "I love you."_

_Dark calmed down and gently pulled the cerulean eyed one up while getting up by himself too. "Let's just get back home, love." He half whispered and before the Hero could've said or done a thing, the ruby eyed one had already picked him up and started to carry him back to their home. Link was bit startled but he very soon snuggled close to Dark's chest and closed his eyes while feeling happy and safe._

-.-.-

Link opened his eyes when he heard Dark coming up the ladders into the roof. The sky was still filled with bright stars and he was feeling fully calm and comfy even after that last memory. "Link." The darker Hylian called once he got to the roof. The Hero tipped his head a bit to look at his love. "I got things ready so we can leave whenever you feel like it." Dark told while sitting down next to the golden haired love of his. "Besides, what are you doing in here?" He continued with a slight frown.

Link just simply smiled while gazing into those beautiful ruby eyes. "Just reminiscing. Nothing big." He answered, sat up and kissed Dark gently to the lips. "So, where are we heading tonight? You've been so secretive and running here and there while making preparations." The Hero inquired while feeling very slightly left out.

Dark chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Link's. "Just going to make some new memories." The dark Hylian replied happily.

"That's the best I'm going to get, huh?" Link asked while giving slight puppy-dog-eyes in hopes of getting more info.

Dark blushed and smiled at the look on the Hero's face. He almost gave in to the inquiry but managed to turn his gaze off while smiling shyly. "I'd rather surprise you. And it won't be a surprise if you already know where we'll go." The ruby eyed one told.

Link tipped his head to side a bit. "I can fake being surprised." He countered but it was clear he was only joking a bit before sighing exaggerated but even that was just for the show. "Okay. I won't ask for answers. So, let's just get going. I'm eager to make more memories with you~!" The Hero told and gave the last sentence in a sing-song voice while standing up and pulling Dark along.

Dark was bit startled but he soon chuckled and followed his love back inside their house and locked the road to the roof. He fetched a saddleback from the kitchen before leading Link out of the house. They didn't take the horses along for two reasons. To let them rest in peace and since the road to their destination wasn't that of long. Plus the unvoiced third reason of Link enjoying the time in a forest which gave Dark the chance to just stare at him and mostly even without the golden haired one's notion.

The walk that would've taken about a half an hour took almost hour and half since Link seriously enjoyed the time in the nighttime forest. And Dark just didn't have the heart to pry him to move faster, to leave every little notion unchecked. He just simply loved seeing his Angel in such a happy and bit childish mood. Eventually they did reach a cave where the dark Hylian had planned them to go.

For a moment Dark thought about giving Link the security of the light of a small fireball but decided against it. The given light would ruin the first part of his plan. All he could say was simply: "Just trust me, please. I know this way and I won't let anything to happen to you. I love you, Angel." Link simply nodded, held on to Dark's arm while gluing himself to the darker Hylian's side and closed his eyes.

The walk didn't take long but a bit before they reached their destination, Dark gave a gentle nudge to Link. "Link, open your eyes, please." He half begged and smiled when the Hero did as told. At first the golden haired warrior frowned as he noticed light coming from ahead of them. As they got closer, the cerulean eyed one's eyes widened in awe.

The cave gained light from somewhere which Link couldn't pinpoint. There was one waterfall which sound only came into the current area but not into the cave they had come from. There were several pools of water here and there. Somehow the Hero could claim that all of the watery areas were actually connected to each other. The place looked absolutely amazing.

"So... What do you think?" Dark asked while being bit worried about the answer even though the look on Link's face was quite reassuring and giving the answer.

"I-it's... It's perfect. It's absolutely awesome." The Hero whispered while looking around in full awe and admiration. Without thinking he turned around and kissed Dark to lips. "Thank you so much for having brought me into here!" He half shouted before already hugging the darker Hylian. "C-can we go check around? Please?" The golden haired warrior begged while giving full puppy-dog-eyes.

Dark chuckled and nodded. "That's the reason we came into here." He told with a smile. The Hero's expression brightened on that second, he gave a quick kiss to Dark's lips and dashed off to check the area right after that. The darker Hylian smiled while walking closer to the waterfall and sitting down to one of the areas that created a pillar into the water underneath the rocky surface.

Once Link had checked the area fully he returned to his love's side and sat down. Yet, the moment he had done that, he already leaned close to Dark and kissed him to the lips. "Thank you, kitty. This is amazing." He whispered happily.

The ruby eyed one melted into the kiss, smiled and nodded. "I knew you'd enjoy of this place." He replied happily before turning his notion into the saddlebag and opening it. Dark took out a small square blanket, few well packed sandwiches, few bottles of water, some fruits and a cookie pack. "I know this looks little but it took me a while to figure out what kind of sandwiches to do and what to take along." He apologized while presenting their late night snack.

Link blinked at the offered food. "T-that's pretty much considering the time..." He half whispered before bit frowning at the darker Hylian's chuckle.

"I know. But then again, I do have few other things in my mind than just this place." Dark replied bit mischievously. Link blinked once before already blushing. This only widened the slight grin on the ruby eyed one's face. Yet, he didn't clarify his plans any of more.

Even though the area was beautiful, it still wasn't a warm place. The duo started to walk the area around even though the Hero had given it a check already. He just enjoyed to stay close to his loved one and intertwine their fingers almost unnoticeably. Dark simply smiled and gave a slight squeeze while holding Link's hand gently but firmly. This only got the cerulean eyed one to blush.

It didn't take long before Dark's next part of his plan came forth as he ran and dived into the cold water. Link gasped and ran to the edge of their current rocky pathway. Luckily the water was clear so it wasn't hard to find the darker Hylian. When the ruby eyed male surfaced, he already asked the Hero to join him but Link refused. He wasn't eager of getting wet.

So, Dark dived again and waited for his love to kneel down at the edge. After that he fought to keep the grin off of his face as he swam upwards. Link frowned but stayed to his place. He bit gasped and pulled bit away from the surface as the dark Hylian shot up from the water. Yet, before he had a chance to react, Dark had already kissed him to lips and wrapped his arms behind his neck. The Hero closed his eyes while melting into the kiss but he shot his eyes open when he felt the pull. Yet, it was too late at then as the ruby eyed Shadow grinned and pulled him into the water.

Link bit freaked out and shot back up to the surface. He coughed few times and held tightly to the edge of the pathway. Dark came up too and grinned a bit, yet he was slightly worried. "Link... You okay?" He asked carefully.

Link gave a slight growl and pulled himself to the dry ground before already starting to head back to their small spot. "No. I'm not. I'm freaked out, wet and cold." He half grumbled without glancing behind him. The Hero heard his love pull up from the water and jog after him. The golden haired male gasped a bit when the ruby eyed one hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Angel." Dark half whispered while holding tightly from behind and hiding his face into the crook of Link's neck and shoulder. "I didn't mean to freak you out. I just didn't know how else I'd get you into the water. I'm really sorry." He told with sorrowful voice.

Link sighed and slumped a bit. Carefully he turned around in Dark's arms to face him. "It's okay, kitty. I just didn't want to get wet..." He half whispered and gently kissed the darker Hylian to lips. Yet, while Dark closed his eyes, Link kept his own open and slowly moved them closer to the edge of the rocky area. "So, you want some fun time in the water, eh?" The Hero asked and grinned a bit. The ruby eyed one frowned but nodded. "As you wish." Link whispered, grinned wider and gave a push to his love.

Dark gasped in shock as he stumbled backwards before already giving a slight and short scream as he fell. Link chuckled a bit and dived right after his love. Just when the dark Hylian opened his shocked ruby eyes, he gasped nearly instantly since the Hero's cerulean eyes were right in front of him. But before he managed to react in any of way, the golden haired male already kissed him deeply, took a slight hold of him and pulled them both to the surface. "You took me off guard, I take _you_ off guard." The Hero stated with bit of a smug grin.

The duo stayed in the water a while longer. Out of Link's little playfulness they started to splash some water at each other. It ended the moment Dark dove and pulled the Hero underneath the surface to kiss him. Soon after that they got up and returned to their small spot.

They both were bit shaking in cold but soon they found a way to warm each other up. It started off by few, more or less, innocent kisses from Dark into Link's neck. From there it became quite heated... Until the darker Hylian had to take a dive into the coldish water to calm down. This confused the Hero a bit but he was eager and willing to warm him up again... Though, this time by the heat of Din's Fire instead of kisses.

It was long into the morning before the duo returned home. Most of their snack had been eaten so the saddlebag was much lighter too. They took a quick shower and snuggled close to each other in the bed. It didn't take long before they both fell asleep with Link's last words being: "Thank You for the amazing memory, kitty."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	15. One-Shot: Forever

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Reply:**

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.

**Rating: **T.

**Warning: **None.

**Summary:** Link and Dark's wedding.

**Info: **Just **very** short and sweet. =)

**Notion:** Taken forever since I last updated anything in here. Sorry about that. ^^;

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

One-Shot: Forever

"...Until death do us apart..."

"Wait! I don't want that!" Link suddenly shouted and startled everyone in the church, even his love. "I don't want death to separate us. I want us to be together forever. Even when we die, I give you this promise, Dark. I _will_ find you. No matter when, where or how, I will find you and be with you again. I don't care if we'll be in hell or heaven. I don't care if we end up in different realms. I will find you and we will have the eternity together. You are the only I love, Dark. No-one else. You are the one who I want to spend this lifetime and the eternity after it. So, no. I will not let death do us apart. Eternity is what I want to spend with you, Dark."

Dark, along with everyone else, just stared at Link. Yet, the look on the dark Hylian's face wasn't of shock anymore. It was complete and utter love with content and even fond smile. "I would've said the exact same thing if you hadn't stolen my words." He told calmly while fully wishing he would've had the rights to kiss his love already.

The priest shrugged a bit. "Well, then. Until death do us apart but eternity connects us again..." He continued and could clearly see that it was exactly what the duo wished for. Eventually came the waited words: "You may kiss now."

And the kiss the two Hylians, Hero and his Shadow, shared was full of love and even with bit of passion. "Eternity, Dark. We'll be together for eternity, Dark. I swear that to you." Link whispered with a fond smile before kissing the dark Hylian again and closing his eyes. That ceremony, those kisses and those words fully connected the two Hylians for eternity. Death will only give a chance to spend the full eternity together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


	16. One-Shot: Creation of water

A/N: I have forgotten to say this earlier: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform this important piece of information. T.T

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Reply:  
**To _Guest_ (aka Swamp Dragon Princess, I'm sure): Thanks for the review! And yeah, Dark prolly would've been up for teasing but by now I think he would've been wise enough to keep his mouth shut like you pointed it out. At least during such important moment. ;) And yeah, if one died before the other way too early... D= It would be a long wait but then again, Link did say he'd find Dark one way or other. I'm sure Link would do anything and everything to be like a guardian ghost. ;)

**Important: **This is **not** part of _CaH_ saga. It will have different situations in the line of Link x Dark Link. Both good and bad. Most are quiet certainly _not_ going to be connected into other stories in any of way.

**Rating: **T.

**Warning: **Short term character death, kiss.

**Summary:** Link reminiscing about his meeting with Dark and ends up getting quite a surprise.

**Info: **Inspired by a picture! If you want to know what it is, check my DeviantArt page's profile page and check what's my current background / wallpaper for my PC. ;)

**Notion:** At least it's bit longer than the last chapter. ^^;

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DARK LOVE**

One-Shot: Creation of Water  


Link sighed as he sat in the shore of Lake Hylia. He kept returning to here day after day but it couldn't change what had happened. All he could do was to reminisce about the only person that truly mattered. Even though they had only met once and for such a short moment.

_The Hero of Time, on his quest to save the kingdom of Hyrule, had ended up trapped into a misty room with ankle deep water and a lonely sand island with a dead tree in there. As he had reached the other side and found the locked door, something formed out of nowhere behind him. When he turned around to face the threat, he couldn't do much of other than gasp and stare._

_The dark Hylian looked like him but there were few differences. He was wearing black tunic and cap while he himself had them green. He had changed the blue Zora Tunic since it had gotten so damn damp so he thought to let it dry for a while. The shadowy person had ruby eyes with hint of violet in them while he had mostly cerulean eyes which did get a darker coloration when he either got angry or sad. The opponent's hair was almost as white as his shirt while Link himself sported the golden hair like the bright sun._

_The red eyes Hylian attacked and forced Link to defend himself. The fight was hard and long but eventually the Hero came out victorious. Yet, he felt no happiness of having survived and gotten forward. Link had _not_ wanted to kill his opponent. He had wanted them both to get out of the room alive._

_The defeated Hylian stood up with difficulty but he had no intentions of attacking. He took the belt off that held his sword and shield at his back. Link didn't know why but he mimicked the action and moved close to the other Hylian. Neither said anything but the Hero knew that other one didn't have much of time left._

_The dark Hylian raised his right hand to Link's cheek while the Hero's gaze was mainly downwards. The green clad male raised his left hand and took a gentle hold of the other one's lower arm. Their free hands found each other and intertwined their fingers. Before Link could've said or done anything, the other one already took bit better hold of him from behind his head and pulled him closer. The cerulean eyed Hero closed his eyes as his dying opponent kissed him_

_ He had already noticed the water bubbles rise and leave from the one kissing him. But when he felt the other one vanish, he gasped and opened his eyes. As he understood for his opponent to have died fully, he crashed to his knees into the water and hid his face into his hands as he broke down and cried for the loss of the dark Hylian._

Link just stared into the water while wondering if something, anything could've been done differently. If there had been a way for them both to leave the room alive. But no matter how many times he thought it through, he never found a way for things to have gone differently.

Suddenly a column of water rose up from the lake close to the island where the podium of the Water Temple was at. Link gasped and stared for a while as the liquid arched onto the dry land. The Hero almost growled, drew out the Master Sword and dashed to the bridges that connected the island to the main land. The only thing that came into the cerulean eyed warrior's mind was Morpha, the main enemy of Water Temple.

As he reached the island, he stopped and waited to find out better what he had against him. Yet, as the water started to gain a form, Link gasped and took a step backwards. Once the realization fully hit, he already sheathed his weapon and shield.

When the water had brought out what it had wanted to create, it calmly slid back into the lake. The person gasped a bit and blinked his eyes open. He stared at the green grass around his feet before raising his gaze upwards. The moment the ruby eyes with hint of violet in them met with that of cerulean, the person smiled a bit. "Sorry for the long waiting." The dark Hylian half whispered.

Link blinked few times in hopes of keeping the tears of happiness at bay before he already ran forward that short distance and hugged the creation of water tightly. "I'm just glad you're here with me." The Hero whispered back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!


End file.
